


질문 (The question)

by morisot99



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Some Humor, Suspense
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisot99/pseuds/morisot99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS [스타트렉 : 인투 다크니스]의 평행 세계물.</p>
<p>더 비기닝의 사건(*벌칸 행성 폭파)은 일어났지만 인투 다크니스의 사건은 일어나지 않았으며,<br/>칸 누니엔 싱(존 해리슨)은 유전자 조작 지구인이 아닌 외계인인 세계입니다.  <br/>칸은 스타플리트 소속으로, 본디 벤전스호 소속이었으나 현재 엔터프라이즈호에서 일하고 있지요.</p>
<p>칸과 스코티는 어쩌다보니 연인 사이가 되었는데, 두 사람이 아기를 갖는 일은 쉽지 않아보입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SF에 AU 세계관이라고 제 마음대로 끼워넣은 설정이 많습니다...  
> 엔터프라이즈호 내부 구조도 제가 멋대로 생각해낸 것.

*

 

캐롤이 존의 목소리를 흉내냈다.

"지워."

체콥과 술루는 멍하니 캐롤의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 그런 다음 고개를 돌려 서로의 얼굴을 마주보고, 다시 캐롤의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 캐롤의 찡그린 표정이 체콥과 술루의 얼굴 위로 서서히 전염되어갔다.

"그걸 칠판 지우라는 소리처럼 그렇게 쉽게 말해요?"

"쭝령님이 그 정도로 인간썽 없는 분이쎴딴 말입니까?"

캐롤은 도리질을 했다.

"나도 몰라요. 아무튼 내가 홈베이로 들어가는 순간에 미스터 해리슨이 미스터 스콧한테 딱 그렇게 얘기하고 계시더라고요."

"그랬더니 미스터 스콧이 뭐라고 했어요? 거기까지 보셨나요?" 술루가 물었다.

그러자 캐롤은 콧방귀를 뀌며 대꾸했다.

"글쎄요. 애를 지우라는 소리를 들은 사람들이 보통은 어떻게 반응하나요? 어떻게 반응해야 맞을까요? 미스터 술루는 전혀 몰라요?"

보통은 상대의 뺨을 갈기거나 울음을 터뜨리면서 자리를 떠난다. 둘 다 한심하기 짝이 없다. 캐롤이 목격한 경우는 후자였다. 어차피 일반인이 존 해리슨의 뺨을 때려봤자 애먼한 손뼈에 금이나 갈테고, 스콧은 존에게 대드는 법이 없으니까. 캐롤은 손을 하나 포기하게 되는 한이 있어도 스콧을 대신해서 존의 뺨을 날려버리고 싶다고 생각했다.

 

*

 

과학부 무기 선계 담당 영관 존 해리슨의 별명은 블랙홀인데, 그에게 이런 별명이 붙은 이유는 두 가지다. 하나, 까맣다. 아무리 위에서 지정된 셔츠를 입으라고 권고해도 혼자 까만 옷만 주구장창 입어댄다. 둘, 모든 걸 찌그러뜨린다. 존 해리슨이 보는 앞에서 실수를 저질렀다간, 세상의 모든 인신 공격을 받고서 정신이 꽉꽉 압축되기 전까지는 그의 손아귀에서 빠져 나올 수 없다.  
그래서 그가 스코티를 연인으로 지명(이보다 적합한 표현을 찾기 어렵다)했을 때 선원들은 모두 애도의 눈길을 스코티에게 보냈다. 스코티 본인도 한동안은 곧 다가올 죽음을 두려워했다. 그러나 의외로 둘의 관계는 한 달 이상 지속되더니 눈 깜짝할 사이에 6개월 기점을 통과했고, 이제는 1년이라는 반환점을 눈앞에 두고 있었다.

그리고 스코티는 반환점 앞에서 자빠졌다.

 

*

 

본즈는 말했다. "솔직히 너한텐 추천 못해. 나이도 문제지만, 그보다 백배는 더 심각한 문제들이 차고 넘치니까."

 

*

 

밤일을 치르려고 할 때 해리슨이 지키는 절차가 있다. 사냥감이 있는 둥지를 살펴보는 늑대처럼 말 없이 스코티를 빤히 바라보는 것이 맨 첫번째로 하는 일이다. 스코티가 눈길을 피하지 않으면 1단계는 통과한 셈이다. 스코티의 얼굴에 가까이 얼굴을 가져가도 뒤로 물러나는 기색이 없으면 2단계 역시 통과. 입술에 입술을 가져다대도 별 반항을 하지 않으면 대략 3단계부터 128단계까지 다 끝나는 셈이다. 키스와 밀어 넘어뜨리는 행동과 옷을 벗겨내는 행동이 대체로 동시에 이루어지기 때문이다. 첨언하자면, 해리슨의 절차가 시작되고나서 중단된 적은 거의 없다.

그러나 존의 시도가 1단계부터 막힌 날이 있었다.

"뭐...저기..오늘?! 잠깐만요. 오늘은 안돼요."

한참 디버깅에 몰두하고 있다가 존의 눈길을 뒤늦게 알아챈 스코티가 허둥대면서 의자에서 내려왔다. 그 모습을 보고 존이 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"나는 아무 말도 한 적 없네."

"척하면 딱이지, 뭔 말이 필요해. 아-, 여튼 오늘은 하지 말자고요."

"합당한 이유가 있나?"

존이 찡그린 표정을 풀지 않고 스코티에게 다가갔다. 스코티는 평소보다 세 배는 더 위험한 기운을 풍기는 연인을 진정시키기 위해 그의 손을 덥석 붙잡았다.

"코덱이 꼬여서 꼼짝없이 밤샘하게 생겼거든요. 근데 댁하고 같이 자면 나흘은 허리도 못 펴고 누워있어야 하잖수."

존 해리슨을 납득시키기에는 심히 부족한 이유였다. 스코티 스스로도 알고 있었다. 존은 꿈쩍도 않은 채 스코티를 불만스러운 눈빛으로 내려다 보고 있었고, 스코티는 결국 한숨을 쉬며 협상 제안을 했다.

"내일 밤까지만 기다려주십쇼. 어차피 모레는 휴가니까."

"내일 19시."

존은 점호 시간을 통보하듯 내뱉고는 스코티의 손을 뿌리쳤다.

방을 나서는 그의 등을 보며 스코티는 주머니 속으로 가만히 손을 찔러 넣었다. 볼펜보다 약간 얇은 굵기의 무언가가 손가락에 잡혔다. 한뼘 길이도 되지 않는 물건 때문에 그의 심장이 조여왔다. 그것이 스코티의 손 안에 있다는 건 닥터 맥코이조차도 모른다. 스코티는 항상 메디베이에서 필요한 물건을 몰래 가져왔고 이번에도 마찬가지였다.

 

*

임신 테스트기는 아침에 사용할 때 가장 정확한 결과를 얻을 수 있다.

 

*

"너는 호모 사피엔스 사피엔스가 아닙니다만."

 

*

19시에서 1초도 더 지나지 않은 시각에 존이 방으로 들이닥쳤다. 스코티는 무릎 위에 손을 올려놓고 침대 위에 앉아 있었다. 오래전부터 존을 계속 그 자세로 기다린 모양이었다. 그는 약간 겁 먹은 눈초리로 존을 올려다보았다.  
키스는 항상 그렇듯이 폭력적이었다. 그러면서 아주 약간 달콤했다. 커다란 두 손이 스코티의 머리를 옴짝달싹 못하게 했고, 입술을 비집고 들어온 혀가 입천장부터 볼 안쪽을 천천히 맛보고 지나갔다. 스코티는 존의 어깨를 밀어내려고 할 때마다, 대리석으로 만들어진 성상을 한 손으로 밀어내는 상상을 했다. 손바닥으로 밀어내면, 존은 반작용처럼 더욱 가까이 다가왔다. 허벅지에 밀착된 존의 신체 부위가 밀대처럼 단단해졌다.

관계가 끝나자 존이 옆으로 돌아누웠다. 보통 그 즈음엔 스코티는 이미 정신을 다른 세상에 보낸 채 시체처럼 늘어져 있기 마련이었다. 그러나 오늘은 기어이 기절하지 않고 버텨냈다. 스코티가 여전히 눈을 뜨고 있다는 사실을 알아차린 존이 그를 품 안으로 끌어당겼다. 존의 가슴팍은 방패처럼 단단했다. 팔은 기다란 바윗덩어리 같았다. 존에게 안겨서 편히 자는 것은 몸이 철근으로 이루어지지 않는 이상 불가능한 일이었음에도 불구하고 스코티는 얌전히 안겼다. 지구인보다 약간 더 높은 그의 체온이 좋았다.

"웬일인가?"

"뭐가요."

존의 물음에 스코티가 힘없이 대꾸했다.

"오늘은 견딜만 했던 모양이지?"

"아무렴. 세상에 당신하고 이 난리 피우는 것 만큼 견딜만한 일이 어딨다고."

존은 입을 여는 대신 스코티의 한쪽 어깨를 손으로 쓸었다. 어깨는 손 안에 완전히 들어왔다. 모난 곳 없이 둥글고, 근육도 없는 어깨. 존은 그 부분을 계속해서 어루만졌다. 스코티가 말했다.

"무슨 생각 하시나?"

"어제 목격한 상갑판 웹프레임 상태. 휘어있더군."

스코티의 입 속에서 욕이 맴돌다가 사라졌다. 그는 존의 얼굴을 보았다. 눈을 감고 있는 존은 그 어떤 복잡한 이야기도 받아들일 생각이 없는 듯 했다. 스코티가 그의 저돌적인 단순함, 내일을 생각하지 않는 단면적인 성향을 사랑했다. 적어도 연애 초기에는 그랬다.

"미래는 생각해 본적 없어요?"

그 말에 감겼던 존의 눈이 서서히 뜨였다. 존은 고개를 돌리지 않은채 눈만 움직여 스코티를 보았다.

"무슨 뜻이지?"

"이대로 우리 둘이서 계속 지낼 수 있을거라고 믿냐고요."

"말의 저의를 모르겠군."

어깨를 쓰다듬던 손길이 멈추었다. 스코티는 정신이 가물가물해지는 와중에 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 그간 너무 존을 편하게 대해왔다는 생각이 들었다.

"내 말은, 지금도 좋은데 앞으로도 계속 당신 눈깔에서 콩깍지가 버티고 있을지 모르겠다는게..."

"변하는 건 인간 뿐이지."

스코티는 갑자기 숨이 콱 막혔다. 존은 그냥 스코티를 끼고 있는 팔에 좀 더 힘을 주었을 뿐이지만, 스코티에게는 그 힘이 코끼리 앞발이 등을 밟을 때 느껴지는 압박감과 비슷하게 다가왔던 것이다. 존은 팔과 가슴 사이에 껴있는 스코티를 한참이나 냉랭한 눈길로 보았다. 시선을 더 견딜 수가 없던 스코티는 고개를 숙이고 금방 잠든 척 했다. 그리고 몇 분 후에는 정말로 잠들어버렸다.

 

*

 

스팍은 이렇게 무례한 사람은 지금까지 본 적이 없다는 듯한 눈으로 스코티를 한참이나 묵묵히 내려다보고는, 입을 열었다.

"벌칸과 지구 현생인류가 매우 유사한 유전적 계보를 공유하기 때문입니다. 그래서 두 인류간 생식이 가능한 겁니다. 저의 존재가 바로 그 생식 가능성을 증명해주는 하나의 명백한 사례겠지요."

스코티는 스팍의 눈치를 살폈다. 그가 스팍의 기분을 불쾌하게 만든 것은 확실했다. 그러나 원리 원칙에 따라 행동하는 성격상, 스팍은 그 어떤 짜증나는 질문에도 곧이 곧대로 대답해 줄 인물이었다. 게다가 스팍과 스코티의 관계는 현 상태에서 더 악화될 구석도 없었다.

"미스터....스팍, 하나만 더 질문해도 돼요?"

"적절한 질문이라면, 얼마든지요."

"그게...."

스코티는 말을 못 잇고 손가락만 꼼지락거렸다. 더 악화될 구석이 없는 관계라지만, 선을 더 넘을 자신이 없는 것도 사실이었다. 스팍은 스코티의 정수리를 보면서 인내심 있게 기다렸다. 그러나 계속 스코티가 우물쭈물하자 결국 그가 먼저 입을 열어야 했다.

"미스터 스콧, 만약 지구 인류와 특정 외계 인류 간 교배가 가능한지, 그리고 그 생식이 자연임신을 통해 이루어질 수 있는지를 알고 싶으시다면 저보다는 닥터 맥코이에게 찾아가시는 편이 적절하다고 생각합니다만. 제 생물학적 지식은 매우 한정적이고, 지금 메디컬 베이는 한산합니다."

 

스팍은 스코티의 정수리가 순식간에 다홍빛으로 물드는 모습을 볼 수 있었다.

 

*

 

그는 칸의 종족과 지구 인류가 교배가 가능한지 어떤지도 몰랐다. 단지 막연한 기대감만 갖고 있었을 뿐이다. 속이 답답하거나, 자주 식욕이 없어지는 증상들이 임신의 전조증상처럼 착각되기도 했다.  
테스트기에 떠오른 파란 줄 한 개가 기대감 일부를 망쳐놓기는 했지만.

 

*

 

본즈는 마치 스코티에게서 북극곰과 오리너구리 사이에서 태어난 아기를 달라는 요구를 받기라도 한 듯한 표정을 지었다.

"미친 놈, 그딴 걸 벌칸에게 물을 정신이 있었음 여기로 오겠다는 생각부터 해보지 그랬어."

그 말이 끝나자마자 눈 앞에 갑자기 빨갛고 파란 모형이 나타나는 바람에 스코티는 뒤로 나자빠질 뻔 했다. 본즈가 켠 홀로그램 구현 장치가 내보내는 입체 영상이었다. 영상이 보여주는 것은 전혀 의학적 지식이 없는 사람이 보아도 바로 알 수 있었다.

DNA의 이중나선이다.

"이건 그 씨발 블랙ㅎ....니 애인의 DNA 분석 데이터야. 작년에 겨우 게놈 지도를 다 읽어냈어."

지구 현생인류와 벌칸은 유전적으로 크로마뇽인과 네안데르탈인의 사이만큼 가깝다. 지구 현생인류와 존의 종족은 그보다 훨씬 더 가깝다. 둘은 매우 가까운 분기에서 갈라진 인간 아종 또는 아예 동일한 인류라고 보는 것이 합당하다.

"그 놈과 너의 DNA는 거의 100% 수준에서 일치하지. 여튼 중요한 얘길 다 잘라먹고 - 넌 어차피 이해 못할테니까 - 결론부터 말하면, 돼. 자연 임신으로 태어난 혼혈 선례가 있기는 해. 4년전 얘기야."

"거짓말이면 하이포로 네 콧구멍을 찔러버릴거야."

"그 유일한 선례인 지구인 산모는 조산했고, 출산 도중에 죽었어. 그 후 아기는 인큐베이터에서 33일을 버티다 사망."

본즈는 낯빛 하나 바꾸지 않고 말을 이었다.

"아기가 임신 기간 내내 산모의 양분이며 체력을 모조리 빨아먹은데다가, 태중에 있기엔 크기가 너무 컸거든. 나중엔 태아가 엄마의 심장과 간을 압박할 정도였지. 기록에 따르면 의료진이 4개월째에 아기를 인공자궁에 옮기자고 권했는데 산모가 거부했다고 해. 애초에 자연 착상해서 인간 뱃속에서 자라기 시작한 태아를 밖으로 꺼내는 것 자체가 어려운 일이고, 인공 자궁에서의 태아 생존률은 아직까진 더럽게 낮으니 그 사람 심정이 이해가 안 가는건 아니지."

 

그는 이중나선 홀로그램을 꺼버리고 다른 영상을 공중으로 띄웠다. 새파랗게 질린 스코티의 얼굴 위로 녹색 글자들이 떠올랐다. 어디서 시작해서 어디서 끝날지 알 수 없는 수식들이었다.

 

"왜 거의 같은 인류인데 자연 교배 - 미안하다. 적절한 단어를 못 찾겠어서 - 를 하려고 하면 그 따위 현상이 일어날까? 이유는 아직 몰라. 우리가 아는 건 만약 존과 동류인 슈퍼 휴먼이 아빠이고, 지구인이 엄마일 때 엄마가 어떤 신체적 구조를 갖추고 있어야 자연 임신 및 출산을 할 수 있느냐 정도지. 네가 보고 있는건 그걸 계산하기 위한 식이야. 아래에 답이 있구만. 뭐 그렇게 빡빡하지는 않네. 키 210센티 이상에 평균 20대 성인 남성보다 1.5배쯤 강한 뼈를 갖고, 체중이 140킬로그램 이상만 나가면 안전한 출산이 가능할거래. 샤킬 오닐이나 데려오면 대충 타산이 맞겠군."

"이백 몇 센티라고?"

"집어치워. 인간적으로 넌 샤킬 오닐이 옆구리에 낀 농구공보다도 약하잖아."

 

본즈는 야멸차게 홀로그램 기계의 전원을 껐다. 영상이 사라지자, 두려움과 실망감에 물들기 시작한 친구의 눈과 본즈의 눈이 마주쳤다. 아주 잠깐 본즈의 머릿속에 안타깝다는 생각이 떠올랐다. 그러나 연민보다는 생명이 중요했다. 그는 이전에도 남에게 그렇게 강조한 바 있었다.

"어차피 넌 남자라 자연 임신 확률 자체가 낮아. 하지만 나는 너나 네 남자친구가 꼭 피임을 하길 바란다. 혹시 모를 사태를 대비하기 위해서라도."

 

 

*

 

스코티는 어두운 이불 속에서 가만히 생각했다. 왜 아이를 갖고 싶다고 생각하게 됐지?  
그건 어느날 천천히 피어오르기 시작한 본능 같았다. 특별한 계기가 없었다. 어느 순간 자연스레 2세를 원하게 되었다.  
존 해리슨이 내일이 없는 것처럼 행동하는 사람이라는 사실을 알게 된 이후로는 더더욱 원했다. 그가 드물게 다쳐서 돌아올 때, 스콧은 칸의 눈동자를 지닌 아기를 상상하게 되었다.

아기를 보여준다면 저 사람은 좀 자기 몸에 신경을 쓰게 될까?

 

*

 

"제게도 조카가 생겨요."

 

술루가 당근 싹을 자르며 말했다. 그는 덤덤한 듯 기쁜 표정을 짓고 있었다. 딱히 할 일이 없어보인다는 이유로 잡초 제거 작업에 차출된 커크와 스콧이 술루를 동시에 돌아보았다.

"정확히는 사촌 누나의 아이예요. 쌍둥이래요."

"언제쯤 태어나는데?" 커크가 물었다.

"12월 말이요. 어쩌면 예수님 태어나신 날에 태어날지도 모른대요. 꽤 오래 전부터 아기를 갖고 싶어했는데 잘 안돼서 누나가 속상해 했었거든요."

"올해 12월 말이면 병원엔 갈 수 있겠네."

"함장님께서 탈 없이 제 때 항해를 끝내신다면, 당연히 그렇겠죠."

술루가 커크에게 은근한 눈짓을 보냈다. 커크가 낄낄거렸다. 스코티는 손 아래 있던 미나리 아재비를 무의식중에 마구 쥐어뜯다가, 눈 앞에 성한 식물이 하나도 안 남은 꼴을 보고 흠칫 놀라서 하던 짓을 관두었다. 술루는 자기 발이 짓밟히는 건 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 인간이었지만, 온실 속 식물을 험하게 다루는 사람에겐 상당히 신경을 쓰는 편이었다.  
다행히 커크가 맨정신으로 망쳐놓은 식물이 스코티가 무의식중에 상하게 만든 식물보다 훨씬 많아 술루는 스코티에게는 별 다른 눈길을 주지 않았다.

스코티는 머뭇거리며 입을 열었다. "남편은, 그러니까 그 쌍둥이 아빠는, ...기뻐한대? 임신 소식을?"

술루는 대수롭지 않다는듯 답했다.

"물론이죠. 애초에 임신 소식은 사촌 매형이 전해준거예요. 매형은 누나 못지 않게 아이를 갖고 싶어했어요. 결혼 전엔 그런 사람처럼 보이진 않았는데."

"그래?"

"정말 절박했을땐 숨 쉴때마다 자기와 누나를 닮은 아기를 보고 싶어졌다고 했어요."

 

나도 절박해. 스코티는 생각했다. 어쩌면 그 남자보다 내가 더 절박할 수도 있단 말이야. 갖기 어려울수록 저 절박함이란 건 강도가 더 세지는 법이라서. 입 밖으로 말을 내지는 않았다. 커크가 술루에게 누나 사진을 보여달라고 조르는 동안 스코티는 소리 없이 자리를 떠났다.

 

*

존 해리슨은 벤전스호의 부함장이었다가 어느 날 뜬금없이 엔터프라이즈호에 배속된 인물이었는데, 이런 괴상한 인사이동의 이유는 간단했다. 실질적으로 무기를 관리할 능력이 있는 엔터프라이즈호 최후의 선원이 레드셔츠의 전통을 따라 저번 항해에서 사망하는 바람에 커크는 싫어도 다른 함대의 장교를 끌어와야 했고, 마침 마커스 제독은 해리슨을 제일 끔찍한 형태로 좌천시키고 싶어했다. 그는 해리슨의 반항적인 태도를 오래 기꺼워했던 모양이었는지, 말도 안되는 구실로 해리슨의 직책을 강등시켜 바로 커크에게 던져버렸다. 그런 이유로 엔터프라이즈호는 물 위에 뜬 기름덩어리 같은 외부 인물 하나를 실은 채로 영 불편한 항해를 떠나게 되었다.

존은 자신이 감당할 수 있는 한도 내에서는 스코티에게 잘 해주었다. 스코티도 그 점은 알고 있었다. 남들의 눈이 많은 곳에서는 스코티를 본 척도 안하다가, 사람이 없는 곳에서는 스코티에게 자작 소스코드를 보여주거나 낡아서 필요 없어진 기계 부품을 갖다 주었다. 명백히 불법인 일이라는 걸 알면서도 그렇게 했다. 혹은 그냥 스코티를 안아주었다. 이건 불법은 아니었지만 남에게 보여서 좋을 일은 아니었다. 적어도 스코티에게는 전혀 좋을 게 없었다.

스코티는 연애 사실이 만방에 알려진 상황에서도 매번 산업 스파이를 접선하듯 존과 몰래 만나야 하는 현실은 참을 수 있었다. 어차피 존과 함께 하는 앞길이 순탄하리라고 생각하진 않았다. 다만 스코티에게 다정한 것은 오직 현재의 존 뿐이라는 점이 매우 마음에 걸렸다. 미래의 존은 스코티에게 아무것도 약속하지 않는다. 미래의 존은 기대의 여지 자체를 주지 않는 인물이다.

존은 빈말로도 사랑한다거나, 앞으로도 계속 같이 있어주겠다는 식으로 말한 적이 없었다.

 

*

 

"아, 그만...이..제, 아으, 그만요..."

스코티가 중얼거렸지만, 존은 손가락으로 만질 수 있는 스코티의 제일 깊은 곳을 계속해서 꾹꾹 눌러댔다. 스코티로서는 기절할 노릇이었다. 안쪽은 아프면서 간지러웠고, 제일 중요한 부위는 폭발 직전에 이르렀다.

"거긴 이제 됐으니까 대충 하고...그냥..."

"아직 제대로 안 젖었어."

존이 무뚝뚝하게 대답하면서 손을 좀 더 빠르게 쳐올렸다. 스코티가 흘린 쿠퍼액과 루브가 뒤섞여서 몇 분 전부터 입구가 질퍽거리기 시작했는데도 존은 별로 마음에 들지 않는 모양이었다. 존의 두껍고 기다란 손가락이 드나들 때마다 스코티의 입에서 짧은 비명이 튀어나왔다. 스코티에게 붙잡힌 베개가 여러가지 모양으로 일그러졌다. 존은 집요하게 안쪽을 누르고 긁어대면서, 스코티가 끝내 사정할 때까지 손가락을 안에서 빼내지 않았다.

존의 손목이 스코티의 발목을 들어올렸다. 곧 스코티의 아래쪽에서 뜨거운 압박감이 느껴졌다. 스코티는 불에 달군 몽둥이가 천천히 주름을 헤치고 안으로 밀고 들어오는 느낌에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 예전에는 존이 거의 한 시간에 걸쳐 뒤를 풀어주고 삽입해도 하반신을 파고드는 고통 때문에 미칠 것 같았다. 그러나 요즘 스코티는 고통 속에서도 쾌락을 느끼는 방법을 찾게 됐을 뿐 아니라, 약간 성급하게 존을 재촉했다. 가끔은 애무를 생략하고 바로 넣어달라고 부탁하는 경우도 있었다. 존은 내심 의아하게 생각했지만 따로 언급은 하지 않았다.

잔뜩 일그러져 있던 스코티의 표정이 어느 순간 살짝 변했다. 존은 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 한 점을 향해 느릿하게 허리를 움직였다. 그러자 스코티의 고개가 뻣뻣하게 굳어지면서 베개 뒤로 넘어갔고, 허리는 침대의 반동에 튕기듯 확 들렸다. 아래쪽은 마치 존의 물건을 빨아들이기 위해 스스로 움직이고 있는 것 같았다. 존이 한 박자씩 움직일 때마다 스코티의 목 속에서 비명 섞인 헐떡임이 흘러나왔다. 존은 스콧의 허리를 약간 들었다.

스코티의 물건이 다시 고개를 빳빳이 세웠다. 존은 귀두 부분을 손으로 감싸면서 살짝 선단을 손톱으로 눌렀다. 스코티의 온 몸이 굳는 것이 존의 피부로 느껴졌다. 존이 '제대로 안 젖었다'고 말한 부분에서는 이제 젖은 손으로 박수를 칠때 날법한 소리가 계속해서 났다. 스코티는 눈물을 억지로 삼키면서 존을 올려다 보았다. 존은 (그 짓을 하는 와중에 다른 생각을 하는 것이 정말 가능한 일이라면) 뭔가를 곰곰이 생각하는 듯 싶었다. 스코티의 등과 침대 시트 사이로 존의 손이 끼어들어왔다.

"으, 흑, 아...존..?"

"잠깐 고개 좀 들어봐."

"그..아뇨." 스코티는 칸이 체위를 바꾸려고 한다는 사실을 깨닫고 급하게 도리질을 했다. "그냥. 그냥 해요."

"고개 들어."

"싫...으...싫어요."

 

스코티는 눈을 꼭 감고 몇 번인가 더 고개를 세차게 저었다. 사실 존은 체위를 바꾸기 위해서 스코티의 양해를 구할 필요가 없었다. 그저 힘으로 스코티의 몸을 들어올리면 그만이었다. 스코티를 허벅지 위에 앉혀놓은 채로 삽입해야 행위가 두 사람 모두에게 더 수월해진다는 것도 알고 있었다. 정상위로 하면 스코티는 꼭 다음 날 허리가 부서질 것 같다고 난리를 쳐대곤 했다.  
그러나 스코티의 태도는 전에 없이 완강했고, 존은 결국 스코티의 등 뒤에 밀어넣었던 손을 다시 거두었다. 그는 그 손을 스코티의 허리를 단단히 잡는데 이용했다.

 

*

 

정상위가 다른 체위보다 임신에 더 유리하다는 유언비어는 빅토리아 시대부터 떠돌아다니던 얘기였다.

 

*

스코티는 기어이 네 번째로 임신 테스트기를 메디베이에서 훔치다 들켜버렸다. 다만 절도 현장을 목격하게 된 사람은 의료부와는 아무런 관련도 없고, 오히려 스콧과 비슷한 목적으로 메디베이에 숨어든 사람이었다. 스코티는 깜짝 놀랐다.

"여기서 뭐하는 거요?"

"그러는 미스터 스콧은요?"

캐롤은 포장 캡슐 알약을 주머니에 푹 쑤셔넣으며 되물었다. 그녀는 생리통 때문에 어디가 얼마나 괴로운지 본즈 앞에서 설명하기 싫어서 남몰래 진통제를 가지러 왔다가 더더욱 낯뜨거운 상황에 처한 셈이었다. 그러나 그녀는 스코티의 손에 들린 물건을 발견한 순간 자신의 난처한 입장을 잊어버렸다.

"뭘 가져가시는거예요?"

스코티의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.

"알거 없잖아요?"

"난...."

"냅둬요. 피차 도둑놈들끼리 무슨 얘기를 하려고."

스코티는 그 말만 남겨 놓고 허둥지둥 메디베이를 떠나려고 했다. 하지만 캐롤 마커스가 냅다 쫓아와 그의 손목을 잡는 바람에 그는 어정쩡한 자세로 자리에 멈춰설 수밖에 없었다. 캐롤의 얼굴에는 걱정과 궁금증이 한데 어려있었다.

"닥터한테 가보시는게 안 낫겠어요?"

"미스....그 말 당신 자신한테 먼저 해보쇼."

"그쪽 문제가 훨씬 더 중요하니까 그렇죠! 전 그냥 매달 여기 찾아오기 귀찮아서 이러는거고!" 캐롤의 목소리가 높아졌다. "혹시 요즘 몸 상태가 달라졌나요? 그래서 오신거예요?"

"내가 대체 여기서 뭘 하고 앉았는지 모르겠네. 참." 스코티가 중얼거렸다.

"미스터 스콧!"

"그냥 재미로 갖고 가는겁니다. 됐어요?!" 스코티가 소리질렀다. "아무 일도 없는데 그냥 궁금해서 가져가 보는거라고요! 난 멀쩡해!"

그는 씩씩거리면서 손목을 캐롤의 손으로부터 거칠게 빼냈다. 캐롤은 더 잡지 않았다. 스코티는 뒤도 안 돌아보고 메디베이를 빠져나가, 엔지니어링 베이를 향해 내달렸다. 별 친분도 없는 여자에게 속마음을 들킨 것 같아 가슴 속이 싸늘해졌다. 그가 내뱉은 말이 부메랑처럼 가슴으로 돌아왔다. 난 멀쩡해. 아무 일도 없었어. 체중도 식욕도 거의 변한 구석이 없다. 잠이 많이 오거나 신 것이 당기는 일도 없다. 존이든 스코티든 피임을 딱히 한 적은 없었지만, 존의 입장에서 보면 하고 많은 인간 중에 스코티와 관계를 갖는 일 자체가 피임이나 다름 없는 짓일테다.  
스코티는 누구보다 그걸 잘 알면서도 매달 테스트기를 감싼 포장을 뜯었다.

 

 

* * *

 

존이 눈 여겨 보았던 웹프레임은 결국 대형 사고를 터뜨렸다. 교체되지 않은 프레임이 결국 누적된 금속 피로를 이기지 못한 것이다. 기술팀에서는 오래 전 존의 보고를 받았음에도 불구하고 자재가 없다는 이유로 교체를 미루었고, 존은 무기 탱크 밖의 문제는 직접 관할할 수 없는 입장이었으므로 그 문제는 그저 그렇게 놔두었다.

그 결과 웹프레임은 갑자기 아래로 무너져 내리면서 벽면 일부를 붕괴시킨 다음, 우연히 상갑판에 있었던 존 해리슨을 덮치고 엔터프라이즈호의 주요 케이블 여러 개를 끊어버렸다. 사고의 여파는 상당히 오래, 심각하게 이어졌다. 3층 주전력선에 손상이 오는 바람에 선내의 구역 세 곳이 일주일 넘게 정전에 시달렸다. 사실상 기능을 완전히 상실한 상갑판은, 출입이 가능하도록 바닥 일부만 복구시킨 상태로 방치해야 했다. 

그리고 커크와 스코티의 사이는 복구할 여지도 없이 영원히 갈라질 위기에 처했다. 부함장 스팍을 비롯한 수십 명의 선원들이 며칠간 필사적으로 두 사람을 어르고 달래서 억지로 화해시켜놓기는 했지만, 이후로도 스코티가 커크를 마음속으로 완전히 용서하기까지는 많은 시간이 걸렸다. 

사실 존의 부상 정도는 대단하지 않았다. 부러진 금속에 배를 관통 당했고 왼쪽 팔이 왼쪽 어깨에서 떨어져 나갈 뻔 했지만, 특유의 자가 회복력 덕에 닷새 만에 멀쩡해져 메디베이에서 스스로 걸어 나왔다. 영원히 만신창이가 된 것은 존의 셔츠뿐이었다. 그는 오히려 커크를 향해 분노를 터뜨리는 스코티를 이해하지 못했다.

“나는 완전히 회복했다.”

“회복하고 말고의 문제가 아니잖아! 당신, 이번에 완전 개죽음 당할 뻔 한 거 알기는 해요? 행정 처리를 개판으로 하는 바람에 이 꼴 난건데!” 

스코티는 처음으로 칸에게 소리를 질렀다.

“죽을 뻔 했지만 죽지 않았지. 커크 함장은 어차피 사소한 일까지 신경 쓸 능력이 없고.” 칸은 빈정거렸다. “네가 끼어들지 않아도 사후 책임은 모두 그의 몫이야.”

“그래, 그 놈의 책임.”

스코티는 속이 부글부글 끓는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 존이 메디베이에 실려간 날 커크의 얼굴을 공구로 후려칠 뻔 했다. 커크는 스코티의 공격을 가까스로 피하기는 했지만 옆통수에 작지 않은 혹을 한동안 달고 다녀야 했다. 그 커크조차도 스코티가 분노한 이유는 이해를 했다. 단지 그가 자신도 어떻게 해 볼 수 없는 문제였다고 변명하듯 따지는 바람에 스코티의 화에 불이 붙었을 뿐이다. 아이러니하게도 존 해리슨 만이 스코티의 화를 진심으로 이해 못하는 유일한 인물이었다.

“댁이 죽으면 책임이고 나발이고 무슨 소용인데요? 저 금발 뇌텅텅 얼간이가 어디까지 감당할 수 있을까? 저 놈이 책임을 지면 죽은 사람도 살려낼 수 있어요? 응?”

“여러 번 말하지만.” 존이 느릿하게 대꾸했다. “나는 죽지 않았어.”

“만약이라고 말하잖아요! 만약에! 죽었으면 어떻게 됐겠냐고?”

“일어나지 않은 일을 일어났다고 가정하고 감정적으로 나서는 일이 대체 어떤 면에서 쓸모가 있을지 알고 싶군. 이런 건 너희들의 제일 낭비적인 버릇이 아닌가?”

스코티는 존의 독설을 바로 받아치려고 했다. 그러나 입을 연 순간 그 것이 불가능하다는 사실을 깨달았다. 목 뒤가 뻣뻣해지면서 말문이 막혀버렸기 때문이다. 눈물이 눈 바로 아래까지 치밀어 올랐다. 억지로 감정을 진정시키려고 해도, 존의 눈을 보면 무작정 서러움이 밀려들었다. 자신을 이해해줬으면 하는 사람이 누구보다도 자신에게 멀다는 사실을 깨닫는 순간, 감정을 주체할 수가 없어졌다.

“당신은 내 생각은 전혀 안 하니까 만약이라는 말을 생각할 필요가 없는거지.”

“…….”

“당신을 잃고 나서, 나라는 인간이 어떻게 될지는 알 바 아닌 거지. 그러니까….”

목소리가 더 나오지 않았다. 존은 팔짱 낀 자세로 스코티를 내려다보고 있을 뿐이었다. 

내일의 일을 생각하지 않는 사람, 불확실한 미래에 있을 일은 약속하지 않고, 무의미한 가정으로 괴로워하거나 양심의 가책을 받지 않는 사람. 

스코티는 그런 그에게서 아무 위로도 받을 수 없다는 걸 알았다. 사랑한다고 한 적 없듯이 미안하다고 할 일도 없으리라는 점을 깨달았다. 그는 계속 아래로 떨어지는 눈물을 소매로 꾹꾹 닦아냈다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“포기하지. 더 고려할 가치가 없지 않나.”

그러자 본즈는 잔뜩 얼굴을 찡그리며 대꾸했다.

“그렇긴 하지. 근데 난 어쩐지 뭘 칼 같이 포기하는 인간도 믿을 수가 없더라만.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

8번 환풍구는 성인 한 명이 들어갈 수 있을 정도로 넓었다. 게다가 눈에 잘 안 띄는 곳에 있었다. 스코티에게는 거의 완벽한 장소였다. 존에게 적발당하지만 않았더라면 100% 완벽했을 장소이기도 했다. 존은 스코티가 오도가도 못 하도록 환풍구 앞에 버티고 서 있었고, 스코티는 교장 선생님 앞에 불려온 1학년이 된 기분으로 바닥만 내려다보았다.

“이제 그만 할 때도 되지 않았나?”

“뭘 말입니까?” 스코티가 불퉁하게 대꾸했다.

“도망 다니기 시작한지 나흘째야.”

스코티는 그렇게나 오래 도피할 수 있었다니 제법 성공적인 가출이었다고 빈정거렸다. 그러자 칸이 차갑게 말했다.

“착각 마라. 그건 어제까지 내가 널 찾을 생각을 안 했단 뜻이야.”

“그럼 오늘도 하지 말지 그랬어요?”

“어제까지는 따로 생각할 일이 있었어.”

“뭘?”

“네가 왜 쓸데없는 일에 화가 났는지 사흘간 생각해봤다. 그리고 오늘까지 결론이 나지 않았지.”

스코티는 고개를 들었다. 존은 태어나서 한 번도 운수 좋은 날을 겪어보지 못한 사람처럼 어두운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 남들 눈에는 그의 표정이 여느 때와 같은 무표정으로 보일 것이 뻔했지만, 적어도 스코티는 존의 얼굴에서 우울한 기색을 약간이나마 읽어낼 수 있었다. 

“당신이 죽을 뻔해서 나는 열 받았죠. 여기서 뭘 더 설명해야 알아먹으시려나?”

“내가 죽을 가능성이 거의 없다는 건 알았을 텐데?”

똑같은 이야기의 반복에 화가 다시 치밀었지만 스코티는 꾹 참았다.

“메디베이에 실려 갔을 때 닥터가 제일 먼저 내게 해준 소리가 그겁니다. 프레임이 중요한 곳은 다 피해서 찔렀으니까 걱정 말라고.”

“닥터를 믿지 않았나?”

“머리로는 믿었는데 몸은 그렇지가 않더라고요. 정신차려보니 내 주먹이 그 놈 턱관절을 돌아가게 만들었더군요.” 

스코티가 담담하게 답변했다. 

“생각보단 내 힘도 센가 봐요. 본즈는 내 생각보다 성자인 것 같고요. 날 한 대 쥐어박는 걸로 모든 복수를 끝냈수. 열 받은 환자 가족에게 얻어맞은 게 처음 겪는 일은 아니라면서.”

“자제했겠지. 닥터가 진심으로 맞받아쳤다간 넌 죽었을 테니까.”

존은 사실 그대로를 이야기했을 뿐인데, 스코티는 어째서 이토록 짜증이 치미는지 알 수가 없었다.

“그 놈도 이해하는 내 심정을 왜 당신은 몰라?”

“다친 사람은 네가 아니야. 그래서 내게 그 일은 참혹한 사고가 아니었고 조금도 중요하게 느껴지지 않았다. 그게 내 입장이다. 네 심정이 어찌됐건 내 입장은 변하지 않아.”

깜짝 놀라서 할 말을 잃어버린 스코티에게 존이 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다. 관자놀이에 입술이 닿았다. 칸의 손이 스코티의 어깨를 잡고 있었다. 존이 무슨 말을 하건 귓등으로도 듣지 않으리라고 다짐했던 사흘이라는 시간이 허망하게 무너지는 순간이었다. 존의 키스가 눈썹 언저리에 닿았을 즈음엔, 갑자기 환풍구가 뒤주처럼 갑갑하게 느껴졌고 온 몸이 저려왔다.

존 해리슨이 어느새 빨갛게 달아오른 스코티의 귀를 보며 중얼거리듯 물었다.

“언제부터 여기 있었나?” 

“..그제...아니, 어제였나? 어제 점심쯤? 나도 몰, 몰라요.”

“영영 둥지를 틀 작정이 아니라면 이제 슬슬 나오지. 지저분하고 춥군.”

존에게 스코티의 동의는 필요 없었다. 스코티는 뭐라 대답할 틈도 없이 그의 팔에 붙들려 환풍구 바깥으로 끌려나갔다. 발도 땅에 못 붙인 채 어정쩡한 자세로 안긴 스코티는, 상상 이상으로 쉽게 휘둘리는 자기 자신에게 충격을 받았다. 그래서 혼자만의 생각에서 벗어나 칸의 시선을 눈치채기까지는 약간 시간이 걸렸다.

존 해리슨이 아무 말 없이 빤히 그를 내려다보았다. 눈빛에 화난 기색은 없었다. 이 사실은 매우 위험한 나중을 예고하는 복선이나 다름없었다. 스코티가 겁먹은 눈초리로 그를 올려다보았다.

“...설마 여기서 할 만큼 정신 나간 건 아니죠?”

존은 여전히 대답이 없었고 스코티는 간담이 서늘해졌다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

다행히 존에게 최소한의 배려심은 남아있었다. 그는 환풍구에서 제일 가까운 화장실에 자리를 잡았다. 스코티는 변기 위에 아슬아슬하게 걸터 앉은 채로 존이 하는 일들을 받아들여야만 했다.

존의 손가락은 길었고 마디마다 관절이 도드라졌다. 스코티는 뒤로 존의 손가락 모양을 읽을 수 있었다. 손끝이 전희를 주는 순간마다 스코티는 신음을 꾹꾹 눌러 삼켰다. 존이 손목을 살짝 돌리자 바로 묵직한 쾌감이 스팟을 강타한 다음 꼬리뼈를 타고 찌르르 올라왔다. 스코티는 오랜만에 존이 좋을대로 애무하도록 내버려두었는데, 그는 곧 자기 결정을 후회했다. 한 동안 안 겪다가 다시 느끼게 된 섬세한 쾌감 때문에 사정감이 지나치게 일찍 찾아왔던 것이다. 

그는 내면의 자신이 중얼거리는 소리를 언뜻 들었다. ’이러면 잘 안 생긴다던데.’ 너무 빨리 사정을 하면 임신 유도에 실패한다는 이야기를 들은 적이 있었다. 물론 그가 들은 다른 이야기들과 마찬가지로 출처는 불분명했다. 스코티는 고개를 저었다. 어차피 편한 장소에서, 사정하기 전에 물건을 받아들여도 아이를 갖는데 실패하기는 똑같았다.

존이 귓가에 속삭였다. “힘 풀어.” 

스코티가 그 말대로 했더니 존의 손가락이 천천히 빠져나가기 시작했다. 끈적거리는 손가락을 내려다보며 그가 중얼거렸다. 

“요즘 너무 힘이 들어가 있어.” 

스코티는 순간 변명할 뻔 했다. 아무 생각 안 하고 있다고. 그러나 성기 끝이 천천히 주름을 밀고 들어오기 시작하자 입에서 신음 말고는 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

그로부터 몇 주가 지났을 무렵, 캐롤 마커스는 작업 현장에서 조는 스코티를 여섯 번 정도 목격하게 된다.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

본즈가 패드를 집어던졌다. 

“네가 눈깔 달린 인간이면 확인을 해라!!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

갑자기 천둥이 귀 바로 옆에 내리치는 바람에 스코티는 눈을 번뜩 떴다. 그는 너무 놀라서 한 동안 자신이 무슨 작업을 하고 있었는지조차 기억하지 못했다. 오른손은 누군가의 손에 붙잡혀서 공중에 들린 상태였다. 스코티가 미처 상황 파악을 하기도 전에 다시 한 번 날벼락이 떨어졌다.

“당신 미쳤어요?! 지금 뭘 자르려고 한 건지 알기나 해요?”

고개를 들어보니 캐롤 마커스의 얼굴이 시야에 들어왔다. 그녀는 핀이 반쯤 뽑힌 수류탄처럼 보였다. 스코티는 뭐라 허튼 소리를 하려다 캐롤의 표정에 기가 죽어 입을 다물어버렸다.

“세상에, 졸리면 들어가서 잘 것이지 뭐하는 짓이에요? 정신도 못 차리면서.”

“어, 지금 내가 뭐하던 중이었는데요…?”

캐롤이 기가 차다는 듯 스코티를 노려보며 손으로 그의 앞에 놓인 선을 가리켰다. 선은 세 개였는데, 두 개는 특별한 기능이 없는 선이었지만 한 선은 관성 제어 컴퓨터에 전력을 공급하는 통로 역할을 했다. 지금 그것은 피복이 거의 벗겨진 상태였다. 

캐롤이 스코티의 손을 1초라도 늦게 잡아챘더라면, 커크조차도 존재를 모르는 엔터프라이즈호의 모든 비상 시스템이 눈을 떴을 것이 뻔했다.

“끝내주네.”

스코티는 자기 손을 보며 멍하니 중얼거렸다.

“중요한 작업은 항상 혼자 한다더니, 대형 사고를 치려고 그런 거예요?!”

“미안해요.”

“저한테 사과해서 끝날 일이 아니잖아요. 스콧, 당신은 방금 이 함선 전체를 통제 불능 상태로 만들 뻔 했거든요!”

스코티는 항변하기 위해 입을 열었다. 그러나 나오는 것은 한숨 뿐이었다. 변명할 거리가 눈 씻고 찾아봐도 없다는 사실은 누구보다도 본인이 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 괜히 서러워져서 고개를 떨구었다. 바닥에 펜치가 떨어져 있는 광경이 보였는데, 캐롤이 손을 낚아챌 때 떨어뜨린 물건일 것이 분명했다. 그리고 스코티 옆에 떨어진 천둥은 실제로는 캐롤이 지른 소리였을 것이다.

캐롤은 스코티를 계속 몰아붙이고 싶었지만 한 순간 의욕을 잃어버렸다. 스코티가 예상보다 훨씬 풀이 죽은 것이 눈에 보여서였다. 그녀는 말투를 한결 부드럽게 바꾸어 대화를 시도했다.

“다음부턴 주의할거죠?”

스코티는 대꾸 없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 그는 그 상황에서도 몰려오는 졸음을 억지로 쫓아내기 위해 애썼다. 캐롤의 자리에 존 해리슨이 있는 상황을 생각해보았다. 

‘좋아, 잠이 아주 확 깨네.’ 아마 존 해리슨은 스코티의 손을 잡아채는 대신 손목을 발로 차서 부러뜨렸을 것이다. 존은 문제 해결을 부드러운 방식으로 인간도 아닐 뿐더러, 실수는 가차 없이 취급한다. 그는 근본적으로 전투 장교 출신이다. 괜히 별명이 블랙홀이 아니다.

“설마 지금 조는 거예요?”

“그럴리가!”

스코티는 어느 새 내려온 눈꺼풀을 필사적으로 올리며 소리쳤다.

“어제 몇 시간이나 주무셨는지 물어봐도 될까요?”

“지겹도록 잤어요.”

“전 시간을 물었어요. 몇 시간 주무셨냐고요.”

“젠장, 8시간이오. 암만 적게 잡아도 그보다는 적지 않을 겁니다.”

스코티의 말은 진실처럼 들렸다. 그래서 캐롤은 의아해했다. 그녀의 눈에 스코티는 전날 8시간은커녕 8초도 자지 못한 사람처럼 보였기 때문이다. 그녀는 스코티가 자기 뺨을 꼬집다가 급기야는 주먹으로 옆통수를 때리는 모습을 흥미롭게 지켜보다가, 문득 어떤 생각을 떠올렸다.

“원래 잘 조는 편은 아니죠?”

“절대 아니죠.” 스코티가 머리를 문지르며 대꾸했다. “난 잠이 없는 편이거든. 근데 요즘 들어 체력이 약간 맛이 갔어요.”

“닥터는 안 찾아가 봤나요?”

“그저께 정기 검진이 있었소. 시간이 지나면 내가 어디가 어떻게 이상해졌는지, 듣기 싫어도 그 치가 알아서 싹 다 알려주겠지.”

그렇게 말한 뒤에 스코티는 허리를 굽혀 펜치를 주워들었다. 그리고 손 놓고 있던 작업에 다시 착수하려고 했다. 캐롤이 손으로 그의 어깨를 짚지만 않았더라면 스코티는 정말로 그렇게 했을 것이다. 캐롤의 얼굴에는 간단한 말로는 설명하기 힘든 표정이 어려 있었다.

“날 좀 봐요, 스콧. 별로 꺼내고 싶은 얘기는 아니고, 당신이 나를 무례하게 여길지는 모르겠지만 이 말은 꼭 해야겠네요.”

“…….”

“…저한텐 유치원 들어갈 적부터 지금까지 알고 지내온 친구가 있거든요. 작년에 결혼했어요. 굉장히 건강한 애인데, 몇 달 전부터 갑자기 온 몸이 나른하고 시도 때도 없이 졸리다는 거예요. 그 애는 과로 때문에 몸이 약해졌다고 생각해서 회사에 휴가를 신청했어요. 그리고….”

“죽었어요?”

“....병원에 갔다 온 후에는, 회사에 휴가가 아니라 휴직을 신청했죠. 그 친구 남편도 곧 휴직 신청을 하게 될 거예요. 졸음은 전형적인 전조 증상 중 하나래요. 이 말이 무슨 뜻인지는 알아서 짐작하시길 바라요. 제 얘기는 여기서 끝이에요. 이제 손에 든 거 당장 내려놓으시고, 다른 사람 부르세요. 지금 같은 상태로 일하셨다간 또 무슨 무시무시한 사태가 벌어질지 모르니까요.”

스코티는 펜치는 안 내려놓고 캐롤의 얼굴을 멀뚱히 바라보기만 했다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

스코티는 복도 한 편에 주저앉아 있었다. 지나치게 많은 생각이 그의 머릿속으로 밀려왔다가 도로 밀려나갔다.

실상은 깨어있는 동안 신경 쓸 일이 너무 많이 늘어나서 피곤한 것인지도 모른다. 무너진 웹프레임이 손상시킨 주 전력선과 컴퓨터를 복구하는 데에는 몇 주가 소요되었다. 스코티는 몇 안 되는 엔지니어를 데리고 복구 작업 전반에 참여했는데, 그나마도 제일 중요한 작업들은 온전히 스코티의 몫이 되었다. 그는 열흘 동안 눈을 부릅뜨고 머리카락보다 가는 전선 수천 개를 만지작거려야 했다.

무엇보다 스코티는 기대와 실망의 반복에 질려버린 참이었다. 이유 없이 속이 울렁거려서 화장실로 달려가 보아도 테스트기는 묵묵부답이었다. 울렁거림은 그저 만성적인 위병이 불러오는 증상에 불과했다. 가슴이 답답해서, 혹은 식욕이 없어져서 테스트기를 꺼내들어도 결과는 마찬가지였다. 잠깐씩 나타나는 이상 증상들이 알려주는 것은 스코티의 건강이 상당히 별 볼일 없다는 사실 하나 뿐이었다. 시간이 갈수록 스코티의 마음은 기대에서 실망으로, 실망에서 포기로 기울어졌다.

스코티는 손에 쥔 테스트기를 면밀히 뜯어보았다. 그에게 남은 마지막 임신 테스트기였다. 습관처럼 주머니 깊은 곳에 찔러 넣고 다니던 물건이었다. 그는 만약 메디베이에서 마지막으로 훔쳐 온 테스트기를 모두 쓰게 된다면, 최소 십년간은 임신의 ‘임’자도 생각하지 않기로 다짐했었다.

그렇기 때문에 마지막 물건만큼은 정말 제대로 된 확신이 있을 때, 신중하게 사용하려고 했다. 하지만 전형적인 전조 증상이라는 캐롤의 말은 그의 마음속에 자리 잡은 모든 결심을 흔들리게 만들었다.

‘그냥 피곤해서 그런 거야.’

스코티는 생각했다.

‘아무리 그래도 이번엔 아닌 것 같다구. 나중에....’

생각은 차분했다. 반면 심장은 공연장의 스피커처럼 쿵쾅거리고 있었다. 테스트기를 다시 주머니에 넣는 일이 쉽지 않았다. 화장실은 코 앞에 있으니 마음만 먹으면 언제든 들어갈 수 있다. 그는 아직 포장을 뜯지도 않았다. 그러나 그는 이미 테스트기 몸체에 떠오른 두 개의 파란 줄을 눈으로 직접 본 것 같은 기분에 휩싸인 상태였다. 화장실에 들어가기 전의 기분은 항상 비슷했었다. 근거 없는 기대감과 행복감이 마약처럼 뱃속에서 퍼져나갔다. 동시에 ‘그렇게 될 리가 있나’라고 중얼거리는 어두운 목소리들이 머릿속을 차가운 바늘처럼 찔러오곤 했다. 스코티는 포장을 뜯지도 못하고, 그렇다고 포장을 다시 주머니에 집어넣지도 못한 상태에서 한참 동안 고민에 빠졌다.

존의 목소리가 아주 가까운데서 들리지 않았더라면, 그는 언제까지고 복도에 앉아있었을 것이다.

“지금 뭐하고 있나?”

목소리는 정수리 바로 위에서 들려왔다.

 

* * *

 

“때로는 빈말이라도 듣고 싶은 게 사람 마음이잖아요? 인간이 매 분 매 초 합리적으로 살 순 없는 거 아녜요.”

이 말 때문에 스팍은 캐롤 마커스를 다른 차원에서 온 생물처럼 생각하게 되었다. 커크는 캐롤의 말을 반만 이해하고 반은 이해하지 못했지만 그녀에게 토를 달지는 않았다. 반면 본즈는 완전히 그녀의 말을 이해했다. 그는 레지던트 시절 불치병 소아 환자를 여럿 상대한 경험이 있었기 때문이다.

“가령, 종양 때문에 폐가 반쪽밖에 안 남은 어린애들에게 ‘넌 커서 멋진 사람이 될 거야’라고 말해봤자 안 믿지. 하지만 걔들은 내 말을 안 믿으면서도 듣고 싶어 해. 애들은 합리적이지 않거든.”

그러나 그는 스코티를 전혀 편들 생각이 없었다. 그는 캐롤과는 다른 의미에서 화가 났다.

 

* * *

 

“뭔가 확인하고 싶은게 있었나보군.”

존이 중얼거렸다. 테스트기는 스코티가 감추겠다는 생각을 해보기도 전에 존의 손 안으로 들어가 버렸고, 스코티의 낯빛은 하얗게 질렸다. 존의 마뜩찮다는 듯한 눈길이 스코티에게 닿았다.

“그것도 몰래 숨어서 말이야.”

“돌려줘요.”

“이런, 난 너도 이런 걸 필요로 할 줄은 몰랐는데.”

존이 단조로운 어조로 말했다. 순간 스코티는 가슴에 구멍이 뻥 뚫리는 느낌을 받았다. 폭탄 파편이 심장을 뚫고 지나간 것만 같았다. 그는 화끈거리기 시작하는 얼굴을 존에게서 돌리고 가까스로 입을 열었다.

“난 이런 거 써보면 안 된다는 법이라도 있나?”

“써도 쓸모는 없겠지. 보통은.”

“쓸모없는 거 알면 돌려주시죠. 내가 그걸로 사람 찔러 죽일 것도 아닌데.”

“스콧. 왜 느닷없이 이걸 사용할 생각을 하게 됐지?” 

고문기술자처럼 사근사근한 말투였다.

“적어도 1년 동안은 우린 피임에 아무 관심도 없었어. 그랬지만 아무 일도 없었네.”

“맨날 지나다니던 돌다리라도 한번쯤 두드려 보고 싶을 때가 있거든요.”

“수작은 그만두지.”

스코티는 말대꾸를 하는 대신 손을 뻗고 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다. 존은 쥐고 있던 물건을 순식간에 잃은 손을 빤히 바라보았다. 테스트기를 낚아채는데 성공한 스코티는 씩씩거렸다. 그는 몇 분 전까지 그 빌어먹을 장난감을 쓸까 말까 고민하고 있던 자신이 한심하다 못해 치욕스럽게 느껴졌다. 저런 얼린 송곳 같은 놈하고 붙어먹으면서 뭘 기대했단 말인가? 존은 계속 표정 없이 스코티를 내려다보고 있었는데, 이번에 스코티는 그 얼굴로부터 아무 것도 읽어낼 수 없었다. 읽고 싶지도 않았다.

“그냥 다 그만두고 말죠. 안녕히 가십쇼.”

“나는 말이 안 통하는 상황이 싫어. 스콧. 같은 말을 두 번이나 하게 만들지 마.”

정작 말이 안 통하는 상황을 만든 본인이 더욱 당당하게 나오자 스코티는 기가 막혔다. 그를 무시하고 돌아서는 것도 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 존이 손목을 붙잡고 있었다.

“중령님, 이거 좀 놓으시면 제가 어련히 알아서 꺼지지 않겠습니까?”

“장난은 여기까지 해. 난 인내심이 없거든.” 

존의 목소리가 낮아졌다. “난 테스트기를 왜 쓰려고 했는지 물었어. 네가 내 앞에서 꺼지든 말든 그건 대답을 한 뒤의 문제지.”

스코티는 존을 노려보았다. 존이 보기에 그는 두려움을 거의 느끼지 못하는 듯 했다.

“그럼 이거 당장 놔요. 이 상태에서 뭔 말을 하라고?”

“스콧.”

“우리 사이에서 신뢰인지 나발인지를 찾으려면, 무슨 일이 있어도 일단 협박 같은 건 하지 말아야 하는 거 아뇨?”

그 말을 들은 존은 손아귀에 더욱 강한 힘을 주었다. 스코티의 눈에 찔끔 눈물이 고였다. 존이 악력을 살짝 더 강하게 넣는다면 스코티의 손목은 오랫동안 못쓰게 될 수도 있었다. 스코티의 손은 피가 통하지 않아 점점 하얗게 변했다. 존은 스코티를 보며 마음속으로 하나, 둘, 셋을 천천히 헤아렸다.

그런 다음 손에서 힘을 풀었다.

스코티는 딱 2초 후 존의 눈앞에서 사라졌다.

 

* * *

 

스코티는 신뢰를 깨기가 무섭게 존에게 붙잡혔다. 홈베이는 여러 복도로 향하는 통로가 있는 라운지였고, 그 중 한 곳은 스코티의 개인실로 이어지는 곳이었으며, 일단 개인실의 문을 잠그기만 하면 존 해리슨이 아니라 그 누구도 바깥에서는 문을 열 수가 없었다. 그러나 컨디션이 최고조일때도 존 해리슨보다 세 배는 느리게 달리는 스코티에게는 모두가 소용 없는 얘기였다.

라운지 소파에 앉아 노닥거리던 몇 안 되는 선원들은 두 사람의 갑작스런 등장과 심상찮은 분위기에 놀라 홈베이를 나가버렸다.

“자, 이제 내가 협박을 해도 할 말이 없을 것 같군.”

“좀 놔요!” 

스코티는 칸에 의해 벽으로 질질 끌려가며 외쳤다.

“전적이 있는데 불가능한 얘기지. 빨리 말 해.”

“그냥 궁금해서 가져와 본 거예요. 그게 왜 이렇게 중요해?”

“궁금해서 가져온 것치고는 굉장히 심각한 얼굴로 보고 있더군.”

스코티는 칸의 팔과 벽 사이에 갇힌 상태에서도 어떻게든 나가려고 발버둥을 쳤다. 그러자 칸이 스코티의 턱을 쥐었다. 뼈를 조이는 감각이 턱을 지나 목까지 전달되었다.

“젠장, 내가 뭐...그..혹시나 임신했을까봐 이걸 가져왔다고 쳐요. 내 주제에 말예요.” 

궁지에 몰린 스코티가 울먹거렸다. 다시금 두려움이 샘솟아 올랐다. 존 해리슨과 처음 대면했을 적에 본능적으로 느꼈던 어두운 감정이었다. 

“그게 그렇게 문제가 돼요?”

“만약 그렇다면 이건 내겐 중대한 문제야.”

“…….”

“스콧, 임신했을지도 모른다고 생각하게 된 계기가 있었나?”

있었어요. 스코티는 하마터면 그렇게 대답할 뻔 했다. 한 달 전부터 계속 이유도 없이 졸렸어요. 굶어도 밥 생각 안 날 때가 많았고요. 계기는 예전부터 여러 번 있었습죠. 내가 계속 원해왔으니까. 나나 당신을 닮은 엄청 조그만 인간을요. 당신을 닮으면 눈동자가 굉장히 신기하게 생겨먹은 인간이 되겠네요. 아직 존재한 적도 없는 그 애가 자꾸 나한테 희망을 줘요. 당신이 날 떠나지 않게 만들어 줄 것 같아요. 나는 아이 때문에 당신이 가끔 곁에 없을 때에도 덜 불안해할지도 모르고. 아이가 있으면 그 놈의 ‘미래’라는 걸 우리가 좀 진지하게 생각하게 되지 않을까. 어차피 안 될 거라는 말을 들어도 포기하기가 쉽지 않더라고요. 누구보다도 당신이 비웃을 소리 같지만, 난 진지하게 생각했어요.

“생긴 것 같아요.”

스코티의 목소리가 떨렸다. 그는 스스로도 자신이 이런 말을 할 수 있다는 사실을 믿지 못했다. 존의 표정이 굳어갔다. 스코티는 처음 보는 표정이었다.

“아기가 생긴 것 같다고요.”

“…….”

“아마 한 달 전이 아닐까...”

“…….”

“컨디션이 너무 안 좋....”

“확신하나?”

존이 물었다. 스코티는 뭐라고 대꾸해야할지 몰라 존만 계속 바라보았다. 아마도 존의 마음 속에서 무언가 알 수 없는 충돌이 일어나고 있다는 생각이 들었다. 그는 고개를 손톱만큼 끄덕였다.

때마침 휴식 시간을 맞아 커피를 들고 라운지에 들어선 캐롤은 화들짝 놀랐다. 그녀가 뒷걸음치면서 내는 신발굽 소리는 스코티에게도 들렸다.

“존….”

스코티는 점점 목소리를 내기 어려운 지경이 됐다. 존의 손아귀에 턱을 붙잡힌 채 입을 여는 것은 바닷물 속에서 말을 하는 일 만큼이나 힘들었다.

“더 생각할 것도 없군. 오늘 당장 메디베이로 가.”

존의 목소리는 항상 그렇듯이 낮고 차가웠다.

“지워.”

 

 

* * *

 

존이 메디베이에 난입하는 바람에 스팍의 건강검진은 중단되었다. 본즈는 스팍을 보며 뇌 단층 촬영이 아직 남았지만, 어차피 지금 상태를 보면 꼭 거쳐야 하는 검사는 아니고, 별 일 아닌데 시간을 많이 잡아먹는 작업이라 나중에 다시 오는 편이 나을지도 모르겠다고 말한 후에, 존을 흘겨보며 중얼거렸다.

“하지만 쟤를 상대하느니 그냥 네 검사를 처음부터 다시 열 번 정도 반복하는 게 낫겠어, 스팍. 난 저 새끼 싫어.”

스팍은 감정적으로 선원을 대하지 말라고 지적하는 대신, 고개를 돌려 존 해리슨을 빤히 보았다. 해리슨은 상당히 화가 난 것처럼 보였다. 적어도 몸의 어느 부분에 또 뚫린 데가 생겨서 메디베이를 찾지는 않은 듯 했다.

“닥터, 3일 전의 정기 검진을 통해 임신 사실이 밝혀진 선원이 있나?”

그의 말을 들은 본즈와 스팍의 눈이 마주쳤다. 스팍은 뭔가 말해보라는 것처럼 눈썹을 위로 들었다 내렸고, 본즈는 “뭐래니?” 하고 뇌까린 다음 존을 다시 보았다.

“왜요. 임신한 거 같으세요?”

“닥터 맥코이는 내가 장난삼아 여기에 온 것 같으신가?”

그러자 본즈는 메디베이 한편에 비참한 모습으로 널브러져있는 선원들을 가리켰다.

“심각한 일로 올 거면 내 간호사들을 저렇게 마구잡이로 집어던지지는 말았어야지. 여기가 빨랫바구니야? 내 부관들은 빨랫감이냐? 누가 널 가로막고 있을 때는 그 사람을 피해서 돌아오는 게 상식이야.” 

“훈계는 나중에 하게. 발령 받고 나서부터 지금까지 질리도록 들은 건 그것뿐이었으니.” 

존의 목소리가 한층 더 냉랭하게 변했다. 

“닥터, 최근 스콧 중령이 임신한 적이 있나?”

스팍은 실로 오랜만에 깜짝 놀랐다. 본즈는 놀랐지만 내색하지는 않았다. 본즈의 무표정을 긍정의 표시로 알아들은 존 해리슨이 그에게 가까이 다가왔다.

“알았다면 왜 나에게 연락하지 않았나?”

“그거야 그딴 통보는 의료부의 권한이 아니니까. 그 전에.....”

“임신은 안 된다고 했어.” 

존이 으르렁거렸다. 

“다른 누구도 아닌 네가 그런 식으로 말했단 말이다. 나한텐 ‘추천할 수 없다’고. 지금까지 내게 준 약들은 다 뭐였나?”

스팍이 존의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 존은 스팍의 손을 바로 쳐내려고 했으나 벌칸의 힘은 그로서도 얼른 상대하기 힘들었다. 어정쩡한 모양새로 세 명이 대치하게 된 상황에서 본즈가 팔짱을 끼고 존을 노려보았다.

“난 당신한테 사기 친 적 없수다. 미스터 해리슨. 나는 이해를 못하겠는데…….”

“스콧에게 일어난 일은 어떻게 설명할지 궁금하군.”

“야 이 새끼야, 사람 말을 끝까지 들어.”

짜증이 난 본즈는 옆에 있던 패드를 집어 메디컬 차트 파일을 열었다. 엔터프라이즈호에서 근무하는 모든 지구인의 검진 기록을 담은 수십 개의 폴더가 나타났다. 그는 그 중 이름이 S인 폴더를 선택해 스콧의 검진 결과를 꺼냈다. 의료부가 주시해야할 스콧의 문제점은 다음과 같았다. 저혈당, 위염, 신경성 편두통. 스트레스 수준은 100점 만점에 78점.

“보다시피 임신이라는 말은 어디에도 없네요. 했으면 당장 트라이코더 체크에서부터 문제점을 발견했어야 정상이지.”

“임신이 아니라고?” 존이 반문했다.

“네가 눈깔 달린 인간이면 이거나 확인을 해라!” 

본즈가 짜증을 내며 패드를 바닥에 집어던졌다. 

“없어! 임신 한 적 없다고! 블랙홀. 넌 전에는 밉상이었는데 이젠 진상이야. 사람이 씨발 최소한의 예의는 지키고 살아야 하는 거 아니냐? 하여간 그 감자 대가리는 대체 뭘 믿고 널 선택했는지.”

“닥터 맥코이, 어떤 상황에서도 타인에 대한 인신공격은 부적절한 행위입니다. 그리고 제가 듣지 않아야 할 주제가 이 대화에 섞여있는 것 같습니다.” 스팍이 끼어들었다. “제가 중령과 함께 퇴실해도 괜찮으시겠습니까?”

“아니, 그냥 남아있어 봐. 이놈은 근본적으로 사기꾼이고, 학습이 필요하거든.”

본즈의 대답은 알쏭달쏭했다. 스팍은 잠시 망설였지만 결국 본즈의 말대로 행동했다. 그 사이 존이 스팍의 멱살을 쥐었고, 이제 메디베이 안에는 무슨 일이 터져도 크게 터질 것 같은 분위기가 형성되었다. 존의 뒤에서 정신을 차린 본즈의 부관 한 명이 겁먹은 표정으로 커뮤니케이터를 들고 어딘가에 통신을 시도했다. 본즈는 아마도 그가 커크를 호출하려는 것이 아닐까 하는 생각을 했다. 그가 생각하기에 이 상황에서 커크만큼 쓸모없는 중재자도 없었다.

본즈의 질문은 다소 생뚱맞았다.

“스팍, 벌칸은 다른 종족과의 혼혈을 꺼려하나?”

이 말에 스팍은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다가 입을 열었다.

“예전에는 그랬습니다. 저는 그런 벌칸의 성향과는 관계없이 일종의 외교를 위해 태어났지만요.”

“예전에 꺼려했다면, 지금은?”

“혼혈을 권장합니다. 벌칸 원로 위원회의 일반적인 입장은 그렇습니다. 혼혈 정책을 장려하지 않으면 일족 전체가 도태될 처지라, 이런 입장 변화가 이상한 것은 아니라고 생각합니다. 현재 순혈 벌칸은 몇 천명 남지 않았는데, 그들 중 가임기에 놓인 성인이나 어린이가 별로 없는 상황입니다.” 

“지금까지 자네와 같은 하프 벌칸이 몇 명이나 태어났는지 알아?”

스팍은 본즈가 답을 다 알고 있으면서도 질문을 한다는 생각이 들었지만, 순순히 대답해주었다. 

“10개월하고 8일 전에 34번째 하프 벌칸이 출생했다는 보고를 받은 것을 기억합니다. 현재 상황은 정확히 어떤지 모릅니다.”

본즈는 고개를 끄덕인 다음 존을 바라보았다.

“뭔가 느끼는 게 없나, 해리슨?”

존의 얼굴 근육이 꿈틀거렸다.

“뭘 말인가? 벌칸의 피가 오염되었다는 사실?” 

본즈는 존의 이죽거리는 태도를 무시했다. 존 해리슨의 빈정거리는 말에 일일이 반응한 적도 있었지만, 그는 어느 순간 그런 식으로 나가면 끝이 없으리라는 사실을 깨달았다.

“몇 천명 남은 벌칸도 순혈주의를 갖다버리고 어떻게든 살아보려고 전략을 다시 짜는데, 이 세상에 꼴랑 72명 남은 니들이 어쩌자고 순혈령을 지키고 있는지 알다가도 모르겠단 말이다. 미친 거 아냐?”

“내 종족의 신념과 네 놈의 사상 사이에 무슨 관계가 있는지 모르겠군.”

그러자 본즈는 손가락을 들어 존의 이마를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 갑작스럽고 가당치도 않은 도발에 존은 가소롭다는 듯 본즈를 보았다.

“중요한 거 하나 알려주지. 네 예상대로 스코티는 아이를 갖고 싶어 했어. 그래서 얼마 전 날 찾아와서 묻더군. 가능성이 있느냐고. 내가 어떻게 얘기했게?”

“희망을 줬나보지.”

“그 반대야. 희망이고 나발이고 아무것도 못 갖게 했어. 그러느라 뻥 좀 쳤지. 사실대로 말 했다간 이해도 못할 뿐더러 마음고생만 오지게 할 게 뻔하거든. 스콧, 그 놈의 몸이 네 일족의 애를 낳기엔 개뿔도 적절하지 않다고 둘러댔어. 실패한 흘라이테이와 제인 노박의 관계에 대해서도 대충 둘러댔고. 내가 말하지 않은 건 네 쪽에서 계속 피임을 하고 있다는 사실 뿐이야.”

스팍은 점점 손아귀를 벗어나려고 하는 존의 어깨를 억지로 계속 잡아두며 물었다. “닥터, 흘라이테이와 제인 노박이 누구입니까? 지금 우리가 처한 상황과 무슨 관계가 있죠?”

“말하자면 흘라이테이는 존 해리슨, 아니, 칸 누니엔 싱의 친척이지. 제인 노박은 흘라이테이의 연인이면서, 스코티가 하려고 했던 일을 실제로 실행에 옮긴 여성이었어.”

본즈가 담담하게 말했다.

“그 여성은 일족의 혼혈을 잉태했거든. 그 죄로 죽었어.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

스팍과 칸의 일족이 갖는 공통점은, 그들 모두 외부 종족으로부터 감당 못할 공격을 받고 절멸 위기에 놓였다는 점이다. 차이점이 있다면, 칸의 일족은 벌칸과 달리 멸망을 자초한 측면이 있었다.

그들은 우주의 어떤 관점으로 보아도 지나치게 폭력적이었고 터무니 없이 머리가 좋았다. 클링온에 소속된 행성들을 먼지만 남을 때까지 약탈하며 경제를 유지했음에도 불구하고 반격다운 반격을 당해 본 일이 거의 없었다. 그들은 자신보다 약한 상대를 만나 보지 못했다. 약탈과 파괴로 건설된 삶은 강력한 힘에 대한 집착으로, 집착은 약자에 대한 혐오로, 외부에 대한 혐오는 폐쇄성으로 이어졌다.

원래 싱 일족의 인구는 적었다. 계속 적을 수밖에 없었다. 순혈 원칙은 그들의 수많은 신념 중에 제일 윗자리를 차지했다. 배타적이기로 유명한 벌칸조차도 그들만큼 철저하지 않았다. 싱 일족은 종족 내부에서만 짝을 맺었다.

신념이 이것뿐이었다면 괜찮았을지도 모른다. 그러나 순혈령 바로 다음에 오는 원칙이 근친혼 금지라는 점은 명백히 문제였다. 근친혼을 통해 태어난 아이들 대부분이 허약했는데, 칸의 일족은 혼혈과 신체적 약자를 동류로 취급했다. 혼혈이거나 약한 아이는 살아남을 수 없었다. 그런 아이들 대다수가 스스로 일어날 만한 나이가 되기도 전에 어딘가로 사라져서 다시는 나타나지 않았다.

연방이 그들의 스파르타적인 문화를 문제 삼지 않았던 이유는 단순하다. 싱 일족의 존재는 너무 늦게 세상에 드러났기 때문이다. 젊은 지도자였던 칸 누니엔 싱이 연방 함선에 처음으로 도움을 요청했을 당시, 싱 일족의 생존자는 123명이었다. 그들이 행성을 탈출해서 스타플리트가 관할하는 구역으로 건너오는 과정에서 50여명이 행방불명되거나 사망했다. 클링온은 수백 년간 칸의 일족과 무기에 당하면서 쌓아왔던 분노를, 칸의 행성 전체에 핵을 투하함으로써 해소했다.

연방은 클링온의 적을 우방으로 삼아온 전통에 따라 칸의 일족을 받아들였다. 일족은 자신들의 기반이 완전히 사라졌다는 사실을 깨달았다. 연방에 협력하지 않으면 살아남을 길이 없었다. 그들은 스타플리트 곳곳에 배치되었다. 때로는 존 해리슨처럼 지구인의 이름을 받아 지구인처럼 살기도 했다. 존 해리슨이 된 칸 누니엔 싱은 일족의 구성원들에게 몇 가지 과거는 포기하라고 일러두었다. 그는 연방 문화에 어느 정도 동화되는 시늉은 할 필요가 있다고 생각했다. 생존을 위해.

그러나 몇 가지 과거는 버리지 못했다. 대표적인 것이 순혈주의와 근친혼 금지였다. 순수하고 건강한 혈통의 보전은 지상 명령이었다. 만약 이것들을 버릴 수 있다면, 신도 쉽게 포기할 수 있을 것이다. 생존 문제마저도 포기할 수 있으리라.

이 세상에 남은 생존자 72명 전원이 한 가문 사람이었다. 칸이 탈출 과정에서 자신과 가까운 핏줄부터 먼저 구명용 함선으로 끌어온 결과였다. 칸 누니엔 싱은 무심코 내렸던 결단이 종족의 운명에 치명타로 돌아오는 것을 보았다. 그래도 신념은 버릴 수 없었다. 끝내 자신의 가문이 역사의 마지막 장을 장식하게 된다고 해도, 모든 것이 먼지와 어둠으로 돌아간다고 해도. 다른 가지에 접붙이기를 하는 것은 불가능했다. 

그래서 칸의 사촌과 제인 노박은 죽었다. 칸이 내린 결정은 아니었지만, 어차피 모든 결정을 칸이 내리지는 않았다. 칸보다 더 높은 위치에 있는 원칙들이 존재했다. 흘라이테이가 죽은 다음 생존자는 71명이 되었고, 제인 노박은 조산한 다음 사망했다. 아이도 죽었다. 흘라이테이는 종족의 첫 배신자가 아니었고, 제인도 처음 일족에 끼어든 불순물은 아니었다. 원칙을 버리고 약자들과 관계를 맺는 사람은 어느 때나 있었고, 그런 불순분자들을 제거하는 사람도 항상 있었다.

금기는 위태롭다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

커크는 계속 울려대는 커뮤니케이터를 주머니에서 꺼내 집어던졌다. 그리고 스코티의 다리를 끌어안았다. 영문 모르고 복도 저편에서 달려온 술루도 얼굴이 새하얗게 질려서 스코티의 팔을 붙잡았다. 두 사람 다 자신이 무슨 말을 지껄이는지도 모르면서 고래고래 고함을 쳤다.

“놔, 이 새끼들아!” 스코티가 소리 질렀다.

“뭔진 모르겠지만 잘못했어, 스코티!!” 

커크가 난간 너머 아득히 먼 바닥을 보며 소리쳤다. 3초만 늦게 달려왔어도 스코티는 저 위에 널브러졌을 판이었다. 

“두 번 다시 안 그럴게! 제발!”

발버둥치는 스코티를 말리는 과정에서 술루는 얼굴을 세 번 정도 걷어차였지만, 아프다는 하소연도 할 수가 없었다. 그는 그저 엔진실의 구름다리는 왜 이렇게 높은 곳에 있는지 생각해 볼 뿐이었다. 스코티는 아파보였다. 뿐만 아니라 제 정신이 아닌 것 같았다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“해리슨이 날 불러냈던 건 작년 일이야. 아마 딱 1년 전, 그러니까 스코티가 이놈한테 딱 찍혔을 무렵이지 싶다.”

본즈는 그 말을 하며 스팍에게 존을 더 이상 잡아두지 말라는 뜻을 제스쳐로 보냈다. 스팍은 본즈의 말대로 하면서도 여전히 경계심 가득한 눈으로 존을 노려보았다. 존이 자리에서 한 발짝이라도 움직인다면 바로 그의 다리를 걷어찰 생각이었다. 완력으로 존 해리슨을 상대할 수 있는 사람은 함선에서 자신 한 명뿐이라는 것을 그는 알고 있었다.

“다짜고짜 지구인과 관계를 맺었을 때 아기를 가질 수 있냐고 묻더라. 나중에 보니까 스코티도 꼭 똑같은 짓을 했지.”

“갖길 원해서 질문한 게 아니야.” 존이 차갑게 말했다.

“그러셔?” 본즈는 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다. “하여간에 난 가능하다고, 하지만 추천은 못 한다고 했지.”

“추천을 못 한다는 것이 무슨 의미입니까?”

“이봐, 스팍. 너라면 세상에서 제일 호전적이고 비타협적인데다 행동력 쩔어주는 인종차별주의자에 융통성이라곤 개미 똥줄만큼도 없는 놈한테 그 유전자를 물려받을 2세를 좀 가져보시라고 말하고 싶겠냐? 그것도 누가 애 엄마가 될지 뻔히 알면서? -그리고 이런 식으로 생긴 혼혈 아이가 지구인 산모한테 부담이 되는 것도 사실이거든. 성장 속도나 덩치가 지구인 아기하고는 달라.”

“정말 유감이지만 내가 너에게서 들은 말은 전혀 이런 내용이 아니었어, 닥터. 너는 내가 호모 사피엔스 사피엔스 계열의 인간이 아니라서, 스코티 쪽에서 임신을 해도 높은 확률로 좋은 결과를 못 볼 거라는 식으로 얘기했었지.”

존이 주먹을 꾹 쥐는 모습을 본즈는 흘끗 보았지만, 그는 그런 행동으로부터 아무런 위협도 느끼지 못했다.

“이봐, 어차피 안 가질 작정이었잖아? 넌 그 말 듣고선 네 쪽에서 쓸 수 있는 피임약이나 달라고 했어. 아기 같은 건 아주 칼 같이 포기하고서.”

스팍은 시선을 존에게 고정시킨 채 본즈에게 질문을 던졌다.

“약간 이해가 가지 않는 부분이 있습니다만. 왜 이 사람은 일방적인 피임을 시도했고, 그 사실을 파트너에게 알리지도 않은 겁니까?” 

“그야 논리적인 사고의 결과지.” 

대답한 사람은 본즈가 아닌 존이었다. ‘논리적’이라는 단어를 유독 강조해서 발음했는데, 이는 명백히 조롱이었다. 

“알렸다간 시끄러워질 것 아닌가. 때로 스콧이 임신을 원할 때도 있을 테니까.”

“봐라. 말 한마디 한 마디 존나 이쁘지 않아? 저딴 생각을 무려 연애 초기부터 하고 있었단 거야.” 본즈가 탄복했다는 듯 고개를 흔들었다.

존 해리슨은 본즈뿐만이 아니라 그 누구에게도 이해받길 바라지 않았다. 자신과 동류인 사람들만이 이해하는 것이 당연한 부분을 굳이 타인에게 납득시키고 싶지 않았다. 다른 종족과 관계는 가질 수 있다. 욕망을 해소할 창구는 항상 필요한 법이기 때문이다. 그러나 다른 종족과 피를 섞는 지경에 다다라서는 안 된다. 차라리 죽음과 단절이 종족의 운명을 내려치게 놔두는 편이 낫다. 그는 마음이 약했던 흘라이테이 마자누트 싱을 떠올렸다. 때로 몸과 마음이 강철 같지 않은 사람들도 종족에서 태어난다. 흘라이테이는 어쩌면 태어난 순간에 죽어버렸어야 했다고, 존 해리슨은 생각했다. 흘라이테이가 한 짓은 금기를 위반한 사람에게 내려지는 응징뿐만 아니라, 금기 위반에 대한 유혹 역시 상기시켜주었다. 아이는 미래를 상징한다. 

그리고 존 해리슨에게 미래란 이미 닫힌 지 오래된 문이었지만, 그는 아주 가끔 미래를 꿈꾸었다. 그가 나지막이 으르렁거렸다.

“널 납득시킬 생각은 없고, 네게 조롱당하고 싶은 생각도 없다.” 

물론 본즈에게는 존의 험악한 어조가 털끝만치도 효과가 없었다.

“야이 씨, 납득은 무슨? 애초에 날 이해시킬 생각이나 해봤냐? 내가 뭐라고 씨부리든 아기 안 갖겠다고 설치는 건 넌데. 뭣도 모르고 내심 기대하는 스코티만 제일 안 됐지.” 

“의사 양반, 비는 침대 있냐고 몇 번을 물어야 되는데?!”

커크의 신경질적인 목소리에 모두가 깜짝 놀랐다. 스팍이 뒤를 돌아보니 메디베이 입구에 누군가를 업은 채로 숨을 헐떡거리는 커크와, 왜인지 광대 부분이 빨갛게 변한 술루, 머리가 헝클어진 캐롤이 서서 어이가 없다는 듯 안쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 커크가 셋이서 파티 준비라도 하고 있었느냐며 구시렁거리는 소리가 들렸다. 본즈는 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 커크에게로 달려갔다.

“얘 뭐야? 왜 이래?”

“기절했어. 이유나 과정은 묻지 마. 나도 모르니까.”

커크는 등에 업은 스코티를 떨어뜨리지 않고 가까스로 본즈에게 넘겨주며 투덜거렸다. 스코티는 깊이 잠든 사람처럼 축 늘어져 있었다. 두 번 다시 깨어나지 않을 것처럼 보였다. 본즈가 스코티를 빈 침상 위에 눕힌 다음 주머니에서 트라이코더를 꺼내자, 비로소 술루가 자초지종을 털어놓았다. 그는 얼굴을 여러 번 걷어차여서 멍이 들기 직전이라는 사실 외의 모든 것을 이야기하면서 이렇게 덧붙였다.

“때마침 캐롤이 나타나서는 스코티의 관자놀이를 꾹 눌러서 기절시켰어요. 안 그랬으면 절대 스코티를 여기까지 데려 올 수 없었을 거예요.”

캐롤은 모두의 시선이 자신에게로 쏠리는 것을 느끼고는, 잠시 머뭇거리더니 입을 열었다.

“호신술의 일종이에요.”

“몸 지키는 건 스코티가 먼저 해야지 싶은데.” 커크가 중얼거렸다.

“왜 죽겠다고 설쳤는지는 모르고?” 본즈가 물었다. 

그가 흘끗 본 존은 아무 표정 변화 없이 스팍의 뒤에 서서 스코티를 가만히 내려다보고만 있었다. 본즈의 트라이코더가 움직일 때마다 존의 시선이 본즈의 손을 따라갔다.

“전 좀 알 것 같기도 한데요. 단순히 넘겨짚은 걸지도 모르지만요.”

캐롤이 존을 노려보며 말했지만, 캐롤의 시선을 알아챈 사람은 본즈와 스팍 뿐이었다. 정작 존은 그녀의 시선을 의식하지 못한 모양인지 계속 스코티와 본즈가 쥐고 있는 트라이코더만 번갈아서 보고 있었다. 트라이코더는 날카로운 톤으로 삑삑거리는 진찰음과 함께 스코티의 몸을 샅샅이 훑었다. 머리 근처를 진찰할 때는 진찰음이 작아졌고 가슴께를 지날 때는 진찰음이 커졌다.

“전 미스터 해리슨이 뭐라고 하는지 다 들었어요.” 캐롤이 말했다.

그제서야 존 해리슨이 캐롤 마커스에게 눈길을 주었다. 까마득하게 높은 상사가 인턴을 내려다볼 때 보낼 법한 눈길이었다. 캐롤은 존의 뻔뻔함에 기가 막혀서 헛웃음을 지었다.

“전혀 찔리는 구석이 없으신가 봐요?”

“당신이 하는 이야기에 응할 이유가 없소.” 존이 메마른 어조로 대꾸했다. “이 함선에서 개인의 프라이버시가 상당히 낮은 수준에서 보호받고 있다는 것만큼은 확실하군. 실로 놀랍군요.”

“프라이버시말고 당신 연인을 보호할 생각이나 해보지 그래요.”

이미 혼잡할 대로 혼잡해진 메디베이 분위기가 더 번잡스러워지길 바라지 않았던 본즈는 둘 다 입 다물라고 옆에서 쏘아붙였다. 

그는 스코티의 배 위에서 유난히 요란해진 트라이코더를 보면서, 스코티의 위장병이 더 심해졌으리라는 생각을 했다. 환자에게 병을 제공한 사람이 환자 바로 옆에서 버티고 있는 상황이 그는 전혀 마음에 들지 않았다. ‘염병, 세계 최악의 입원 환경이군.’ 그는 증상을 보고하기 시작한 메디컬 패드를 꺼버리고 (커다란 실수였다) 캐비넷에서 하이포를 꺼내 스코티의 목에 맞혔다. 그러자 그때까지 살짝 찡그리고 있었던 스코티의 표정이 바로 풀어졌다.

“나쁜 자식. 적어도 아이를 가진 상대를 축하는 못 해줄망정 껴안아 줄 수는 있어야지. 그게 생명체가 할 보편적인 행동이라고!”

화가 난 캐롤이 충동적으로 던진 발언은 병실에 있던 존 해리슨을 제외한 모두에게 큰 충격을 주었을지언정, 스코티를 깨어나게 하지는 못했다. 스코티는 오랜만에 꿈 꾸는 일 없이 편하게 잤다. 그날만큼은 까만 머리에 새파란 눈을 가진 아기의 환영을 찾아서 머릿속을 헤매는 일이 없었다.

 

* * *

 

약제를 이용한 피임의 성공률은 의외로 지난 200여 년간 거의 달라지지 않았다.

 

* * *

 

스코티는 하루가 훨씬 지난 후에 눈을 떴다. 무의식적으로 침대 주위를 둘러보았지만 눈에 들어오는 사람은 본즈 아래에서 일하는 의료부 선원 두어명 뿐이었다. 본즈는 다른 곳으로 잠깐 나갔는지 보이지 않았다. 선원 중 한 명이 물을 마시겠느냐고 친절하게 물어오자, 스코티는 고개를 저었다. 눈을 비비고 침상에서 일어나는 동안 그는 잠들기 직전의 일을 전부 기억해냈다. 아무것도 먹거나 마시고 싶은 심정이 아니었다.

“내 방으로 돌아가도 돼요?”

스코티가 의료부에 던진 질문은 그것뿐이었다. 그는 아까 영양제를 투여했으니 가도 좋다는 답변을 듣자마자 비틀거리면서 침상에서 내려왔다. 부츠에 대충 발을 쑤셔 넣고 하품을 한 번 크게 했다. 그는 존 해리슨이 메디베이에 없다는 사실이 하나도 실망스럽게 느껴지지가 않아 약간 놀랐다. 메디베이를 나서고, 술 마신 다음 날처럼 휘청거리며 아무 생각 없이 복도를 걸었다. 곁을 스쳐지나가는 선원들이 ‘좋은 아침이에요, 스코티’라고 스쳐지나가듯 인사하는 것을 고갯짓으로 받아 주는 순간에도 여전히 생각이 없었다. 중간에 누군가 어깨를 붙잡은 것도 같았지만 그는 손을 뿌리치고 지나쳤다.

방에 들어서자 비로소 몽롱한 상태에서 깨어났다. 눈앞의 안개가 걷히는 느낌이었다. 바로 며칠 전 그가 알고 지낸 사람과 뒹군 침대가 보였다. 여전히 시트가 흐트러진 상태였고 베개는 바닥 아래 내팽개쳐져 있었다. 스코티는 패드를 꺼냈다. 몇 번 말을 고치기는 했지만, 메시지를 보내는 순간엔 망설이지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

이제 때가 된 것 같네요.

그 동안 고마웠어요.

 

개자식.

 

** (Scott) **

 

* * *

 

한 동안 스코티는 자신이 임신했다는 이유로 존에게 차였다는 헛소문을 가라앉히기 위해서 함선 곳곳에 해명을 하고 다녀야 했다. 커크는 진지하게 브리지에서 선내 방송을 해보지 않겠느냐고 그에게 권했다. 스코티는 커크가 농담조로 말하는 것이 아니라는 사실을 깨닫고, 최대한 정중히 커크의 권유를 물리쳤다. (“꺼져요.”)

본의 아니게 여러 사람에게 루머를 퍼뜨리게 된 캐롤이 몇 번이고 스코티에게 사과하러 왔지만, 스코티는 그저 그녀가 더 이상 그 문제에 대해 언급만 하지 말 것을 당부할 뿐, 특별히 화를 내거나 의기소침해하지는 않았다. 그는 그를 잘 모르는 사람의 시점에서 보면 몇 달 전과 전혀 달라진 점이 없었다.

“애초에 확인도 안 된 사실을 잘못 말한 건 나라니까요.” 

외려 캐롤을 달래게 된 쪽은 스코티였다. 

“당신은 들은 대로 옮겼을 뿐이고요.”

“그래도 미안하잖아요, 스콧. 당신의 사적인 문제를 멋대로 떠들 권리는 저한테 없었다구요.”

캐롤은 진심으로 미안해서 어쩔 줄을 몰라 했는데, 왜인지 스코티는 그런 그녀가 보기 싫었다. 악감정 때문이 아니었다. 그냥 그런 그녀를 보고 싶지가 않았다. 차라리 그의 손목을 붙잡고 마녀처럼 화를 내던 예전의 모습이 더 친근하고 편하게 생각될 지경이었다.

존 해리슨은 이별 통보를 놀라울 정도로 순순히 받아들였다. 한두 번쯤은 거절할 거라고 생각했던 스코티의 마지막 예측을 허무하게 박살내는 결과였다. 그는 답신도 보내지 않았다. 대신 스코티 앞에 일절 모습을 비치지 않는 행동으로 자신의 입장을 대신 보여주었다. 함선이라는 폐쇄된 공간 안에서 그들은 몇 주 동안 단 한 번도 마주치지 않았는데, 스코티로서는 신기할 따름이었다. 그는 존 해리슨이 있을 만한 곳을 의식적으로 피해 다니지는 않았기 때문이다. 

엔터프라이즈호 월례 회의는 그들이 얼굴을 마주할 유일한 기회나 다름없었지만, 존은 회의에 참석했을 때도 철저히 스코티를 무시했다. 그는 스팍과 본즈 사이에 팔짱을 끼고 앉아 커크의 말을 가만히 듣고만 있었고, 스코티가 앉아있는 맞은 편 자리에는 눈길 한번 주지 않았다.

헤어지고 나서 열흘이 지났을 때는 죽고 싶었다. 2주가 지난 후에는 죽고 싶지는 않았지만 달리 살고 싶지도 않았다. 4주가 흐르자 어느 정도는 견딜 만 해졌다. 6주째에는 4주째보다 상태가 약간 더 나아졌다. 8주 후부터는 존에 대한 관심이 급격히 낮아졌다. 그는 이제 존 해리슨에 대한 미련보다 좀 더 심각한 문제에 직면하게 되었기 때문이다.

시시때때로 헛구역질에 시달리게 된 것이다.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

스코티는 하마터면 통신장교 올린과 영영 사이가 어색해질 뻔 했다. 올린이 별 생각 없이 내민 통밀 쿠키 한 쪽 때문이었다. 스코티가 지금껏 살아오면서 쿠키로 한 끼 식사를 때운 적이 족히 500번은 넘을 테지만, 그날 아침 식사만큼은 절대로 그런 식으로 때울 수 없었다. 세상에서 제일 역겨운 단내가 쿠키 겉면에서 풍겨왔다. 스코티는 헛구역질이 더 이상 ‘헛’구역질이 아니게 될까봐 입과 코를 두 손으로 틀어막았다.

“이거 상한 거 아냐?!”

스코티가 가까스로 입을 열어 묻자, 올린은 크게 당황했다.

“방금 전에 제가 이거랑 같은 봉지에서 나온 쿠키를 먹고 왔는데요.”

그러나 스코티의 눈에는 올린이 든 물질이 동그라미 모양의 악취 덩어리로 보였다. 올린이 쿠키라고 주장하는 물질은, 진심으로 증오하는 상대가 있을 때나 만들어낼 수 있으며, 마음속으로 증오하다 못해 지옥으로 보내고 싶은 상대에게만 먹으라고 건넬 수 있는 무언가 같았다. 스코티는 진저리를 치며 자리에서 도망쳤다.

올린은 별 생각 없이 베푼 호의가 이런 반응으로 돌아와 민망해졌고, 그 후 몇 주간 스코티와 마주쳐도 아무런 말도 하지 않게 되었다. 그렇게 해서 올린은 함선의 누구보다도 먼저 스코티로부터 입덧의 기미를 보았음에도 불구하고 그를 제때 메디베이로 보낼 기회를 놓쳤다.

스코티는 올린으로부터 도망치고 나서 몇 시간이 흐른 후 쿠키 따위는 까맣게 잊어버렸다. 그러나 그는 다른 이상한 점을 깨달았다. 가벼운 멀미 증상이 계속 사라지지 않았다. 기상 시간에 눈을 뜨자마자 느꼈던 어지럼증이 여전히 머릿속에 들어 앉아 두개골을 울려대고 있었다.

스코티의 머릿속에 떠오르는 것은 두 가지 가능성이었다. 하나는 커크가 선원들에게 색다른 활력을 줄 요량으로 엔터프라이즈호에 진동 모드를 추가했을 가능성이었고, 다른 하나는 그의 반고리관이 아직 우주여행에 제대로 적응을 못했을 가능성이었다. 물론 둘 다 말은 안됐다.

곧 숙취일지도 모른다는 생각이 세 번째 가능성으로 떠올랐지만, 마지막으로 술을 마신 날짜를 생각해보면 이 또한 말이 안 되는 소리이긴 마찬가지였다. 스코티는 임신을 시도했던 기간에 좋아하던 위스키도 맥주도 모조리 끊었다. 실연 후에도 그는 술병을 다시 붙잡지 않았다. 마시기 싫어서가 아니라, 지금 같은 시기에 술병의 뚜껑을 땄다간 일주일 안에 급성 알콜 중독으로 뒈질 것이 뻔하다는 확신이 있어서였다. 스코티는 적어도 위태로운 상황에서 자신의 본성을 냉철하게 판단할만한 이성은 갖고 있었는데, 이것은 존 해리슨이 한 때 스치듯 칭찬하고 넘어간 성정이기도 했다.

그리스 신화에 나오는 신탁이 하나 있다. <그대 술부대의 입구를 열지 말라>이 말을 어긴 왕이 어떻게 되었더라? 결과적으로 영웅을 낳긴 했지만 본인은 벼랑 아래로 비참하게 떨어져 죽었다. 경우가 좀 다른 일이기는 하지만, 어쨌든 술에서 위안을 찾았다간 영원히 위안 따위는 못 얻게 되는 수가 있다.

스코티는 선실로 돌아와 개인용 메디컬 키트에 있던 위장약을 입에 털어 넣었다. 그것이 메디베이를 찾지 않아도 될 만큼의 효력을 발휘하길 바라며. 그리고 30분쯤 방 안을 배회하다 다시 일터로 나갔다. 최소한 약은 그 날만큼은 효과를 발휘했다. 그는 멀쩡한 정신으로 엔진을 손 볼 수 있었다. 멀미 기운이 아예 사라지지는 않았지만, 무시해도 좋을 수준으로 약해졌다.

사흘 후에는 스코티의 메디컬 키트 속에 있던 위장약 두 팩이 전부 동났다. 스코티는 이제 어지럼증보다는 메스꺼움 때문에 죽을 지경이 되었다. 두 시간마다 화장실로 달려가서 변기를 붙잡고 토했지만, 구토를 한다고 해서 메스꺼움이 가라앉혀지는 것은 아니었다. 오히려 구토도 위장약도 위병을 더욱 자극하는 역할만 하는 듯 했다.

체력과 정신력이 바닥나는 와중에 후각은 전에 없이 민감해졌다. 그는 동료의 곁을 지나치기만 해도 그가 점심으로 어떤 메뉴를 먹고 왔는지 단번에 파악할 수 있었다. 치즈 케이크 조각을 근무처에 간식으로 싸들고 온 기술부 선원에게는 하마터면 덤벼들 뻔 했다. 아마 역겨움을 견뎌낼 능력이 조금만 더 강했더라면 스코티는 진짜로 그렇게 했을 것이다.

스코티는 병가를 내려고 했다가, 커크에게 병가를 내기 위해서는 본즈의 진단서를 떼어야만 한다는 사실을 생각해내고는 관두었다. 본즈의 2톤짜리 잔소리를 듣는 상상만 해도 시큼한 위액이 다시 올라올 지경이었다. 결국 그가 선택하게 된 대처법은 엔진룸에 혼자 가만히 들어앉아 막연히 시간이 흐르길 기다리는 것뿐이었다.

차가운 벽에 등을 대고 심호흡을 반복하기. 그렇게 하면서 눈을 감고 있으면 한 사람이 눈앞에 그려졌다. 그는 희미한 그림자였다. 제일 다정한 기억으로만 이루어진 그가 손을 내밀었다. 상상 속의 손으로 그의 손을 맞붙잡으면 현실 속의 고통이 약간은 잠잠해지는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

흘라이테이는 칸의 사촌이었다.

사촌의 희망을 모르고 있었던가? 칸은 그렇지는 않았다고 생각했다.

번식욕은 우주의 모든 종족을 아우르는 하나의 강렬한 명령이다. 그것은 우주에서 생명체를 존재하게 하니까.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

히카루 술루는 며칠 사이에 눈에 띌 정도로 허전해진 레몬 나무 가지를 난처한 눈길로 보았다. 온실의 모든 과일은 실험 목적으로 재배되며, 술루의 허락 없이는 어떤 식물도 온실 밖으로 반출할 수 없다. 자연 식품을 탐내는 선원들이 보타니 베이 전체를 털어버리는 사태를 방지하기 위해 함선 내에서 자체적으로 만든 규정이다. 레플리케이터로 만든 과일들은 비타민이 함유된 골판지 같은 맛이 났고, 지구에서부터 수송해온 보존 과일은 신선도가 극히 떨어질 뿐더러 특별한 날이 아니면 도대체가 식당에 등장하는 일이 없었다.

술루는 본인이 제안한 규정을 스스로 어겨야하는 아이러니한 상황에 처했다. 스코티가 레몬을 안 먹으면 죽을지도 모른다고 술루에게 애원했기 때문이다. 그의 부탁이 어찌나 애절했는지, 레몬을 주지 않았다간 스코티가 지옥불 속에서 뼈와 살이 으깨지는 고통을 받을지도 모른다고 술루가 진지하게 겁을 먹게 될 정도였다. 하지만 일주일도 안 되는 기간에 스코티가 처치한 레몬이 40개가 넘어가자 술루는 슬슬 다른 문제를 걱정하게 되었다.

“레몬 말고 뭘 드시기는 해요?”

“물.”

스코티가 컵에 레몬을 짜 넣으며 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

“사이다도 있고.”

“디톡스 다이어트라도 하세요?”

“다이어트 같은 생각이 날만큼 살이 쪄봤음 원이 없겠구만.”

술루는 팔짱을 끼고 스코티를 빤히 바라보았다. 뺨은 푹 꺼졌고 눈 언저리에는 죽음의 빛이 감돌았다. 예전엔 살짝 나와 있던 배도 지금은 홀쭉해졌다. 피부가 여기저기 까칠하게 일어난 상태였다. 기관실장은 총체적으로 말기 암환자처럼 보였는데, 레몬즙을 더 투입한다고 해서 그의 병이 치유될 성 싶지는 않았다.

“난 스코티가 이렇게 레몬을 좋아하는 사람인 줄은 몰랐죠.”

“레몬이 좋아서 먹는 게 아냐. 이거 말곤 먹을 수 있는 게 없어서 먹는 거라고.”

스코티는 얼굴을 최대한 찡그리며 방금 만든 레모네이드를 들이켰다. 입천장을 따끔거리게 할 정도로 신 액체가 목구멍을 타고 흘러 들어갔다. 위장에 레모네이드가 도달하는 순간, 울렁거리던 속이 언제 그랬냐는 듯 잠잠하게 가라앉았다. 스코티는 방금 전보다 약간 만족스러워진 기분으로 두 번째 컵을 들이켰다.

“매번 생각하는 건데요. 그렇게 고통스러워하면서도 왜 항상 메디베이 가는 걸 싫어하시는지 알 수가 없네요. 솔직히 말해서 치과 가기 싫어하는 다섯 살짜리처럼 보인다고요.”

“나 다섯 살 맞아. 어떤 의미로는 말이지.” 스코티가 지적했다. “게다가 가봤자 좋은 소리 못 듣고 아프기만 더럽게 아플텐데 거길 왜 가겠어.”

“닥터 맥코이는 기껏해야 하이포나 놓으실 텐데요?”

“그 전에 날 반 쯤 죽여 놓겠지. 너 그 놈한테 헤드락 제대로 걸려본 적 있냐? 완전 살인기술이야.”

술루는 도리질을 하고는 가지에 달린 레몬을 한 개 더 비틀어서 땄다. 며칠 전만해도 열매 무게를 못 이기고 휘청거리던 가지는 이제 공중으로 높이 치솟아 올랐다. 스코티에게 레몬을 던져준 술루는 잠시 다른 생각을 했다. 그는 메디베이에서 법석이 벌어졌던 날 목격했던 존 해리슨의 표정을 떠올렸는데, 왜 그 얼굴이 갑자기 떠올랐는지는 알 수 없었다.

“이별 후유증 같은 거 아닐까요?”

그 말에 스코티는 바로 날카롭게 반응했다.

“지금 내 속이 뒤집히는거? 그게 내가 블랙홀을 차서 그런 거라고?”

술루는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“그냥 말해본거예요.”

“그 놈은 사귀고 있었을 때 내 속을 더 뒤집어 놨어. 그리고 실연 때문에 아팠으면 두 달 전부터 진작 이 모양 이 꼴이었어야 하고, 지금쯤이면 죽어있어야 정상 아니냐.”

“그럼 속이 메스껍기 시작한지 얼마 안 되셨나 보군요.”

“2주 좀 넘었지?”

“듣고 보니 그런 것 같아요. 일주일 전부터 여기 레몬이 거덜나기 시작했거든요.”

“지구에 돌아가면 마켓에서 한 박스 사다줄게.”

“됐어요.” 술루는 웃으면서 고개를 저었다. “거기서 레몬 같은 건 아무 희소성도 없죠. 귀하지 않을 때 갚아봐야 의미 없잖아요?”

스코티는 술루의 말이 무언가 굉장한 인생의 진리를 담고 있는 격언 같다고 생각했다. 약간 비약하자면, 그 말이 꼬일 대로 꼬인 자신과 블랙홀의 관계 어딘가를 겨냥해서 하는 것처럼 들리기도 했다.

하지만 정작 술루 본인은 별 생각이 없었다. 그는 그저 아무 말이나 뱉으면서 속으로 시간을 가늠하고 있었을 뿐이다. 손가락을 펼쳐 대충 몇 개 접어보고 난 뒤 계산을 마친 그는 스코티에게 질문을 던졌다.

“그동안 약 같은 걸 멋대로 드시진 않았나요?”

“보급용 메트락을 겁나 때려 부었지. 근데 첫날 빼고 효과가 없어서 관뒀어.”

“메트락은 소화제 아니었어요?”

“예전엔 그게 속 안 좋을 때 잘 먹혔거든. 이번엔 아니었지만.”

“아하.” 술루가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그러니까 한 2주 전부터 속이 메스껍고 레몬이랑 음료수 빼고는 아무것도 안 먹히는데, 그걸 소화제로 어떻게 때워보려고 하다 실패했고, 그런데도 메디베이에는 갈 마음이 없으시단 말이네요. 단순히 닥터에게 혼나는 게 싫다는 이유로 말이죠.”

스코티는 눈살을 찌푸리며 술루를 보았다.

“쓸데없이 분석적이다, 너.”

그러자 술루는 한숨을 푹 쉬고 주머니에서 커뮤니케이터를 꺼냈다.

전원은 10분 전부터 켜져 있었다.

“들었죠, 닥터? 이렇게까지 해야 한다는게 믿기지가 않네요.”

“아주 고오맙네, 술루. 이 은혜 꼭 갚도록 하지.”

본즈의 목소리는 커뮤니케이터 송화구와 보타니 베이 입구에서 동시에 들려왔다. 커뮤니케이터를 한 손에 들고 다른 손에는 트라이코더를 든 채로 온실에 들어선 본즈는, 야생 토끼를 포획하기 위해 그물을 들고 들판으로 찾아온 사냥꾼처럼 비장해보였다. 그것도 토끼를 이미 몇 시간 전에 아흔 마리 쯤 놓치고 와서 가슴 속에 투지 말고는 아무것도 남지 않은 사냥꾼 말이다.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

산모 개개인에 따라 차이는 있으나, 통상적으로 입덧은 착상 시점으로부터 8-12주가 지난 시기에 시작된다.

 

* * *

 

 

제임스 커크는 본즈가 발로 차서 보낸 바퀴 의자를 덥석 잡아서 앉았다. 그러는 와중에도 영문을 모르기는 마찬가지였다. 커크와 우연히 시선이 마주친 캐롤 마커스가 눈을 깜박거렸다. 커크가 생각하기에 그녀 역시 상황을 제대로 파악하고 있는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다.

다만 두 사람 모두 몽고메리 스콧이 사태의 근원이라는 짐작 정도는 할 수 있었다. 스콧은 두 손을 가슴 위에 모은 채로 천장을 보며 캐롤과 커크 옆에 놓인 병상 위에 누워 있는 상태였다. 그의 낯빛이 물고기 배처럼 하얬다. 이와는 대조적으로 본즈의 얼굴은 마치 인간의 안면이 얼마나 다양한 색채로 변할 수 있는지 시험이라도 하는 중인 것 같았다.

“혹시 장래희망이 칠면조야?”

“난 이 함선의 모든 인간들에게 네 달에 한 번 이상 정기 검진을 받도록 요구해.” 본즈는 커크의 농담을 딱 잘라 무시했다. “본부 규정에 따르면 반년에 한 번만 해도 되지만, 내 규정은 그거랑 아무 상관없어. 왜냐? 평소에 몸에 이상이 생기자마자 제깍 메디베이로 달려오도록 교육된 인간이 한 놈도 없기 때문에, 내가 알아서 병자를 색출해내야만 하거든. 네가 함장이랍시고 나대는 함선에서 내가 뭘 바라겠느냐마는.”

“그래서?”

“문제는 그렇게 해도 가끔 색출에 실패한다는 거지. 그대들 앞에 누워있는 그 놈이 바로 내 실패의 아름다운 흔적이올시다.”

캐롤이 스콧의 얼굴을 살폈다. 그래도 스콧은 여전히 죽어 넘어진 이집트 왕 같은 자세와 표정으로 누워있을 따름이었는데, 본즈에게 어지간히 무서운 선고를 들은 모양이었다.

“대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거죠, 닥터?”

캐롤의 말을 듣자마자 본즈는 손가락을 튕겼다.

“맞아, 캐롤. 자궁에 혹이 보인다고 저번 주에 내가 말 안했던가요? 아님 내가 그런 말을 했다고 망상을 하고 있을 뿐인가? 죄 없는 진통제는 그만 털어가고 빨리 수술 날짜나 잡자고요. 파밍 레이저로 1분만 지지면 끝나니까. 하지만 수술 전엔 뭔 짓을 해도 그 날의 통증에서 벗어날 수가 없을 겁니다.”

캐롤의 뺨이 금세 달아올랐고 커크는 그녀 옆에서 눈만 바쁘게 굴렸다. 그는 적어도 자신과 캐롤, 본즈 중에 적어도 한 사람은 이 장소에 있기에 매우 적절하지 않은 인물이라는 생각이 들었다. 사실, 이 장소에 부적절한 인물이 정말로 존재한다면 자신이 바로 그 사람이었으면 했다. 분노하다 못해 악의에 가득 차서 얼굴이 오색 빛깔로 변하고 있는 본즈와 같은 장소에 머무르는 건 어느 모로 보아도 현명한 일이 아니었기 때문이다.

“하여간에 본즈, 어쩌라는 건데? 왜 우리를 부른 거야?”

“스코티가 위암 말기야. 손쓰긴 글렀지.”

본즈가 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.

“그리고 제발 너 혼자 바쁜 척 하는 건 관두셔. 네 시프트는 애저녁에 끝나고 스팍이 지금 체어를 차지하고 있다는 걸 알거든.”

본즈의 말이 끝났을 때, 지금까지 엔터프라이즈호 내에서 존재한 적 없던 종류의 침묵이 메디베이에 내려앉을 뻔 했다. 스코티가 듣도 보도 못한 괴성과 함께 침대에서 펄쩍 뛰어오르지만 않았더라면 말이다. 커크는 덩달아 놀라서 뒤로 물러나려다 의자와 함께 넘어졌다.

“위암? 위암? 위암?! 아까 나한텐 임신이라며!”

스코티의 손이 본즈의 목을 졸랐지만 본즈는 덤덤했다.

“응, 사실 그거야. 그러니까 임신 맞지만 밖에서는 암으로 알아두는 편이 낫단 얘기지.”

“하느님 외계신 맙소사.”

커크가 바닥에서 일어날 생각도 못한 채 중얼거렸다.

“세상에.” 캐롤이 두 손을 공중에서 정처 없이 흔들어댔다. “스코티. 축하, 아니, 지금 이건 축하할 일이 맞는 건가요? 오, 세상에.”

“나나 스코티에겐 축하할 일이 아니죠. 왜냐하면 임산부에게 우주와 우주선만큼 지옥 같은 환경이 또 없을 뿐더러, 기관실장이라는 직책 자체가 방사선을 매일 직통으로 맞을 수밖에 없는 포지션이니까. 이놈이 코어 엔진 근처에서 하루 동안 맞는 방사능량이 아마 암 치료실을 왔다 갔다 하는 전문의가 반 년 간 맞는 방사능량을 상회하는 수준일거요. 이건 상당한 문제지.”

“본즈….”

“그래도 넌 낳고 싶어 하지. 알다마다.”

본즈가 스코티를 향해 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다.

“잠깐, 잠깐만. 만약에 아이를 낳는다고 치면, 혹시 항해가 끝나기 전에 그 아이가 태어나게 되는 건가?”

커크가 의자를 바로 세워놓으며 물었다. 이제는 그의 얼굴이 스콧의 얼굴보다 훨씬 창백해져 있었다. 본즈는 ‘흠’하는 소리와 함께 입을 씰룩거렸다.

“그럴 일은 없을 걸. 함선 내 시간 기준으로 3개월 후면 마더쉽에 도착하게 되지 않나?”

“지금 임신 몇 주차인데요?” 캐롤이 물었다.

“14주요….” 그렇게 말하는 스코티의 목소리가 떨렸다.

“마지막 검진 직후에 해리슨과 관계를 가졌던 거죠. 덕분에 나는 한동안 임신 사실을 전혀 알 도리가 없었고, 캐롤 당신은 본의 아니게 유언비어 아닌 유언비어를 퍼뜨리게 된 겁니다. 4개월이라는 검진 주기도 사고를 막기엔 역부족이었군요.”

본즈는 그렇게 말하며 트레이에 놓여있던 메디컬 패드를 커크와 캐롤에게 건네주었다. 그 날 우르르 업데이트 된 스코티의 관련 정보가 화면을 가득 메우고 있었다. 본즈의 손가락이 화면의 한 구석을 가리켰다.

“전반적으로 산모의 건강이 나쁘진 않지만 썩 좋지도 않아. 무엇보다 여길 봐봐, 지미. 미량의 방사능에 노출됐다는 게 보이는데, 지금까진 문제가 없지만 앞으로 계속 이런 것들이 누적되면 이야기가 달라지겠지. 스코티의 근무 장소를 옮기고 권한을 다른 사람에게 넘겨야 할 거야.”

“그거야 어려운 일은 아니지. 그런데...” 커크는 머뭇거렸다.

“그런데, 뭐?”

“내가 이런 질문을 할 주제가 되는 진 모르겠는데, 스코티가 아이를 원하는게 맞긴 해?”

커크의 손가락이 자리에 얼어붙어 있는 스코티를 가리켰다.

“완전 죽상이잖아.”

“본인이 죽을지도 모른다고 생각하니까 그런 거지.”

“죽을지도 모른다니?”

“지구인이 존의 아이를 낳기 위해서는 죽음이라는 대가를 치러야만 하거든. 그 전에 태아가 불러오는 온갖 합병증에, 골절, 출혈, 장기 이상….”

제임스 커크는 다시 한 번 의자와 함께 바닥으로 동반 침몰할 뻔 했으나, 이번엔 다행스럽게도 캐롤이 제 때 그를 붙잡아 참사는 일어나지 않았다. 본즈가 커크의 멱살을 잡아 올려 커크를 제 위치로 돌려놓으면서 중얼거렸다.

“이런 개뻥을 세상 만인이 믿게 해주니 의사라는 직업이 헛된 건 아니었구만.”

“뭐가 어째?!”

본즈의 등 뒤에서 스코티가 펄쩍 뛰는 소리가 들렸다.

“네 각오를 시험할 필요가 있었거든. 아쉽게도 네가 시험을 통과해버렸네.” 본즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“그 210센티 어쩌고 했던게 다 구라였다고 말하려는 거야?”

“네 키가 215센티씩 되어야 한다는 얘기는 확실히 구라가 맞지만, 네가 죽을지도 모른다는 건 명명백백한 사실이야. 단지 널 죽이려드는 무언가가 아기가 아닐 뿐이지.”

본즈는 확고한 어투로 이야기를 시작했다. 존 해리슨과 그의 친척들을 묶어두는 법령의 시대착오적인 성질과 위험성, 존이 그 법령으로부터 자유로울 수 없는 이유, 위법을 시도했던 어느 연인의 운명, 그리고 210센티에 140킬로그램은 죽은 흘라이테이의 신체 조건이기도 했으며 본즈 자신은 그것을 스코티를 위한 즉흥적인 거짓말에 써먹었다는 별로 중요하지 않은 사실까지 모두 설명하는 동안, 스코티의 안색은 여러 번 바뀌었다. 마지막 이야기를 끝마칠 즈음에 스코티의 코는 불그스름해졌다.

“사정이 이런데 내가 너한테 아이를 가져도 된다고 어떻게 말하겠냐? 애가 태어날 때까지 네 숨통이 붙어있을지도 의심되는 판에.”

본즈의 말을 들은 캐롤이 안타깝다는 듯 무릎을 꾹 쥐었다.

“항해 기간이 좀 더 길었다면 좋았을 걸 그랬어요. 그러면 적어도 항해가 끝날 때까진 스코티의 안전을 보장할 수 있을 텐데요.”

커크는 항해 기간을 자신이 마음대로 결정할 수 없다고 말하는 대신 고개를 황급히 돌렸다. 그리고는 본즈를 바라보았다. 본즈는 고개를 딱 한번 까딱거렸다. 그는 커크가 이 장소에 ‘어째서’ 네 명이 모여야 했는지 깨닫기 시작했다고 판단한 후에, 스코티의 어깨에 손을 툭 얹었다. 스코티는 딱딱하게 굳어서 침상 위에 앉아있었다.

“이론적으로는 엔터프라이즈호에서만큼은 이 녀석이 안전해야 맞는거죠. 현실적으론 전혀 아닌 얘기지만.”

“무슨 말이에요?” 캐롤의 눈이 커졌다.

“듣는 대로예요. 내가 홑몸이 아니라는 걸 알면, 존이 날 가만 놔두겠느냐는 소리일거요.”

본즈 대신 대답하는 스코티의 목소리가 참담하게 들렸다.

“아닌게아니라 본즈에게 계속 부탁했어요. 존에게는 무슨 일이 있어도 알리지 말아달라고. 사실 순혈원칙 따위 없었어도 놈은 아이 따윈 바라지 않았을 겁니다.”

“말도 안 돼요, 스콧. 그래도 자기 아이잖아요. 더군다나 지금 후손이 귀한 입장일 텐데!”

“그는 아이를 원하는 내가 말이 안 된다고 항상 생각했었는걸요, 뭐.”

스코티는 의기소침해졌다. 본즈는 그런 스코티를 시큰둥한 눈길로 내려다보며 종이를 석 장 정도 날려 보낼 만큼의 콧바람을 한 번 뿜었다.

“손바닥으로 하늘을 가리지 그러셔.”

“본즈, 그럼 우리 네 사람 모두 지구로 돌아갈 때까지 몇 달씩 입 다물고 있어야 한다는 얘긴가? 솔직히 아주 조금 자신 없는데. 무의식중에 블랙홀 앞에서 말실수 한 게 한 두 번이었어야 말이지. 인정하고 싶진 않지만.”

커크가 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

“허? 내가 정말 입 밖으로 내면 안 될 기밀을 갖고 있었다면, 너 따윈 부르지도 않았을 거다. 깨진 바가지에 물을 붓고 말지.”

본즈가 그렇게 쏘아붙이고는 커크의 팔을 붙잡았다. 커크는 엉거주춤한 자세로 일어나 본즈가 시키는 대로 끌려갔다. 그는 스코티의 어깨에 커크의 한쪽 팔을 두른 다음, 나머지 한쪽 팔로는 스코티의 몸통을 껴안게 시켰다. 이윽고 캐롤 역시 본즈의 손에 끌려왔고, 스코티를 반쯤 감싸안게 되었다. 스코티는 이 상황의 뜬금없음에 지나치게 당황해서 캐롤과 커크를 번갈아 보기만 했다. 어리둥절한 세 사람이 한 덩어리가 된 것을 보고 본즈는 만족스럽게 고개를 끄덕인 다음, 주머니에서 커뮤니케이터를 꺼냈다.

“자네들은 이래서 필요했던 거야. 잘 잡고 있어.”

그가 버튼을 누르자마자 커뮤니케이터 스피커에서 익숙한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

[Harrison in.]

“Mccoy in. 좋은 하루. 넌 반 년 후에 아빠가 된다. 소감이 어떤지 직접 와서 말해보시라. 여기는 메디컬 베이. Mccoy out.”

본즈는 out을 말하는 동시에 커뮤니케이터를 꺼버렸다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

임신 중기에 이르면 태아의 눈, 코, 턱이 사람의 형상을 갖추기 시작한다. 입덧은 대부분 이 시기에 점차 사라지나 개인차는 있다.

 

 

* * *

 

존 해리슨이 메디컬 베이 문을 걷어차고 들어오기 전까지 스코티를 붙잡아 두는 일은 두 사람에게 녹록치 않았다. 스코티는 서너번 정도 커크와 캐롤의 팔에서 완전히 벗어날 뻔 했다. 결국 캐롤이 예의 호신술을 동원한 후에야 스코티는 잠잠해졌다. 커크는 캐롤 마커스가 벌칸과 유전적으로 관련이 있거나, 혹은 스팍이 그녀를 특별히 제자로 받아줬을 가능성을 잠시 생각해보게 되었다. 만에 하나 후자가 사실이라면 그도 스팍에게 너브 핀치를 전수해달라고 조를 작정이었다.

스코티가 안간 힘을 다해 정신을 차렸을 땐 이미 오지 말아야 할 사람이 본즈 앞에 들이닥친 상황이었다. 스코티의 몸통을 안은 팔들의 힘이 강해졌다. 본즈가 휘파람을 불었다.

“오랜만이야.”

“넌 내게 거짓말을 했어. 그것도 아주 치명적인 거짓말을. 그런 주제에 이렇게 당당한 이유를 모르겠군.”

존이 본즈를 향해 얼굴을 들이대며 으르렁거렸다. 본즈는 그가 성난 뱀처럼 보인다고 생각하며 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다.

“난 이런 문제로 거짓말하는 거 혐오하는 놈이야. CMO라는 위치가 장난이라고 생각하나?”

“그럼 저건 뭔가?”

존 해리슨의 손가락이 스코티가 앉아있는 위치를 가리켰다. 스코티는 몇 주만에 보는 그의 모습에 놀라서 제 자리에 얼어붙어 있었다. 본즈는 스코티를 휙 돌아보았다가 다시 고개를 돌렸다.

“너한테 퇴짜 놓은 현명한 자식이지. 그다지 현명하지 않게도, 네 애를 갖고 있고.”

“아이는 없다고 말하지 않았었나.”

“사실이야. 적어도 내가 검진할 적엔 없었어. 그러니까 아기는 그 후에 들어앉은 거겠지.”

존은 눈빛으로 사람을 죽일 수 있다면 기꺼이 그렇게 하겠다는 듯이 본즈를 한참이나 노려보았다. 본즈는 그의 기분 나쁜 눈초리를 그대로 되돌려주기 위해 마주 노려보았지만, 눈에 먼지가 들어가서 곧 관두었다. 눈을 깜박거리는 본즈의 멱살을 존이 잡아챘다.

“엔터프라이즈호 같은 곳에서 사람을 믿으려고 든 내 잘못이 크군.”

“벤전스호에서는 신의와 사랑이 넘쳤다는 것처럼 말하고 앉았네. 막말해서 너, 거기서 어느 병신 같은 놈한테 뒤통수 쳐맞고 이 쪽으로 밀려난거 아니냐? 그나마도 스코티가 콩깍지 씌지 않았다면 여기서도 멀쩡하게 지내진 못했겠지.”

본즈는 그렇게 말하며 존의 손을 쳐냈다.

“14주야. 합법적 중절이 가능한 기간은 지났다.”

“합법?”

존 해리슨의 입매가 괴상하게 일그러졌다.

“연방법에 따르면 임산부는 착상 후 12주가 지나기 전까지 자기 의사에 따라 중절 수술을 선택 할 수 있어. 12주가 지난 뒤에 이루어지는 중절은, 태아가 기형이거나 임신 증상이 모체에 심각한 위험을 주는 경우를 제외하고는 모두 불법. 스코티는 두 경우 모두 해당 사항 없으므로 중절 불가. 이해했나?”

“나와 스콧이 모두 낙태를 원하는 상황에서 법 같은 것이 통할 것 같나?”

“스코티는 아이를 낳길 원해.” 본즈가 차갑게 대답했다. “난 친구로서, 또한 선의로서 저 놈의 의견을 최대한 존중할 작정이다. 너는 이 일에 관해서 아무 권한도 발휘할 수 없어.”

“닥터....”

커크가 헛기침을 하며 끼어든 것은 그 때였다. 존은 본즈의 멱살을 잡아채려다가 어색하게 얽혀있는 세 사람 쪽으로 시선을 휙 돌렸다.

“미안. 해리슨, 연방법이랑 스타플리트 규정을 너무 같잖게 보는 것 같아서 하는 말인데.”

커크는 잠깐 뜸을 들였다. 약간 드라마틱한 효과가 필요하다고 여겼기 때문이다.

“네가 스코티에게 상해를 입힐 목적으로 어떤 일을 저지를 거라는 심증이 오는 순간, 넌 수감실 행이야. 연방법이 보장하는 조직 규정이지. 물증이 필요한 것도 아니고, 실제로 네가 폭행을 저질렀다는 사실이 필요한 것도 아니야. 그냥 심증만 있어도 난 널 잡아가둘 수 있다고.”

“헛소리.” 해리슨이 읊조렸다.

“헛소리였으면 좋겠지?”

커크는 그렇게 말하며 본즈를 슬쩍 보았다. 본즈는 입 모양으로 ‘계속해’ 라는 뜻을 그에게 전달했다. 그는 커크가 임기응변으로 상황에 대처하고 있으며, 실제로는 커크의 말의 반 정도가 거짓이라는 사실을 알고 있었다.

“스타플리트가 군사조직에 무한히 수렴하는 단체라는 사실을 잊지 마...일단 탐사대는 우주에 나가면 전적으로 함장의 손 안에서 좌지우지 되는 집단이야. 어쩌면 연방 육군의 별 네 개 짜리보다 내 권한이 더 클지도 모르지. 네 생김새가 수상해 보여서 수감실에 석 달쯤 잡아가뒀다고 보고해도 본부에선 눈썹 한 번 꿈틀거리지 않을걸. 거기에다 스코티의 증언까지 더해지면 넌 가중처벌까지 덤으로 떠안고 가게 되는 거지.”

그 말을 들은 존은 입을 다물었다. 커크의 위협이 어느 정도 진실성을 띠고 있는지 속으로 계산하고 있는 듯 했다. 존의 고뇌하는 표정을 본 스코티는 무언가 그에게 의미있는 말을 하고 싶었지만, 무슨 말을 해야할지 하나도 머릿속에 떠오르지 않았다.

“스코티가 나에 관해 무슨 증언을 한다는 건가?”

존이 천천히 입을 열었을 때 나온 말은 그것이었다. 어떻게 해야할지 갈피를 못 잡고 있는 스코티를 대신해 캐롤이 고개를 들었다.

“스코티에게 낙태하라고 협박한 적 있잖아요? 그 일에 관한 증언이죠. 증인으로는 제가 나설 거고요.”

존은 본즈의 어깨를 슥 밀어내고 (이는 본즈가 힘으로 해결하기 어려운 부분이었다) 스코티를 향해 한 발짝 다가섰다. 그리고 사냥감의 크기를 재는 독사처럼 이리저리 고개를 움직여 스코티와 캐롤, 커크를 뜯어보았다. 스코티는 무의식중에 캐롤의 허리를 끌어안았고, 캐롤도 스코티의 어깨를 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 커크는 둘 모두의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다.

스코티는 존 해리슨을 처음 대면했을 때의 기억을 떠올렸다. 그 때 스코티는 본능이 가슴 속으로 퍼뜨리는 두려움에 거의 주저앉을 뻔 했는데, 지금 그는 그 시절의 두려움이 다시금 스멀스멀 기어 올라오는 것을 느꼈다. 파랗고 매정한 한 쌍의 눈이 그를 노려보았다.

“기어코 낳을 셈인가?”

스코티는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 존은 다시 입을 열었다.

“불완전하고, 금지됐고, 어디 가도 대우 받지 못할 아이야. 그렇다고 해도 낳을 텐가?”

“…….”

“내가 그 아이를 영원히 자식으로 인정하지 않는다고 해도?”

“…….”

“니가 애를 인정하건 말건 뭔 상관인데, 미친놈아!”

본즈가 짜증스럽게 외쳤다.

“네가 저 놈 남편이야? 키워도 쟤가 키우지, 네가 키우니?”

“아니, 어떤 면에서는 해리슨의 말이 해답이기도 하지. 인정하지 않는거. 이거 괜찮은데.”

커크가 사뭇 점잖게 말하며 스코티의 어깨를 두르고 있던 팔을 풀고, 스코티의 다리와 복잡하게 얽혀있던 다리를 바깥으로 빼내려고 했다. 그러느라 시간이 걸렸다. 그는 상당히 아크로바틱한 자세를 몇 번 취한 끝에 겨우 스코티와 캐롤의 팔다리로부터 벗어나 침상에서 내려올 수 있었다.

“스코티의 뱃속에 있는 건 네 자식이 아니야.”

“그건 또 무슨 소린가?”

존의 인상이 구겨졌다.

“무슨 근거로 네 자식이라고 확신하는데? 네 종족의 원칙이 어쨌든 간에, 스코티가 네 피를 물려받은 아이를 안 갖고 있으면 아무 일 없는 거 아냐?”

“나 말고 다른 아버지의 존재를 생각할 수 없는 상황 아닌가?”

“그건 그 쪽 생각이고. 유전자를 뜯어보지 않는 이상 진실은 저 너머에 있는 거 아니겠습니까.” 커크는 머리를 긁적거렸다. “너랑 스코티가 대충 14주 전에 헤어졌지? 그러면 스코티는 너랑 헤어진 직후에 새 파트너를 찾아서 같이 잤고, 그 때 임신했다고 봐도 되겠네.”

존은 자리에 못 박힌 듯 서있었다. 거대한 번개가 그를 뚫고 지나간 것 같았다. 커크는 존에게 한 방 먹였다는 사실에 뿌듯해하면서 본즈를 보았다. 한 번도 커크와 같은 방식으로 생각해 본 적 없던 본즈는 당황해서 말문이 막혀버렸다.

“좋아! 스코티는 네 애를 임신한 적 없어. 둘이 헤어졌으니 앞으로도 둘 사이에 애가 생길 일 없을거고.”

“대체 무슨 소리예요?”

스코티는 몇 번이고 입을 열었다 닫았다 반복한 끝에 겨우 그렇게 외칠 수 있었다. 그러나 커크는 그의 말을 완전히 무시했다.

“애 아빠가 어디서 굴러먹다 온 개뼉다귀에 인간 쓰레기인지 우리로선 짐작도 할 수 없지만, 아무튼 존 해리슨은 아니야. 스코티는 자기 의사대로 임신했고, 아버지는 찾지 않을 거야. 함선에서 내리면 요양하면서 출산 준비를 하겠지. 거기에 존 해리슨이 관여할 구석 따위는 전혀 없는 거야. 왜냐, 해리슨은 이 애가 만들어지는데 아무런 영향을 끼치지 못했거든.”

“지금 당신이 무슨 소리를 지껄이는지 알고는 있나, 제임스 커크?”

존 해리슨이 위협적으로 나섰지만 커크는 굴복하지 않았다. 굴복하기는커녕 존의 가슴 윗부분을 손가락으로 쿡쿡 찌르기까지 했다.

“너는 아이가 필요하지 않아. 그리고 지금 스코티의 뱃속에 있는 아기가 네 자식이라는 증거는 어디에도 없어. 너네 둘은 지금 부부도, 사귀는 사이도 아니야. 만사 오케이다 이거야. 혼혈인 아이를 끌고 들어오는 걸 문제 삼는 사람들은 네가 속한 종족이지, 지구인들이 아니라는 건 알지? 스코티가 너와 전혀 상관없는 곳에서 아이를 키우는 게 무슨 문제가 있어?”

“흘라이테이와 노박이 댈러스에 있는 은신처에서 살해당했다는 건 알고있나? 아직까지 연방이 범인을 못 찾고 있다는 것도?”

칸이 소리를 높였다.

“숨는다고 숨었음에도 불구하고 결말은 그 모양이었다는 사실을 모르는건가, 아니면 모르는 척 하는 건가? 내 종족은 항상 귀가 열려있고, 대부분이 암살 훈련을 받았다.”

“그러니 항해 기간에 입단속을 해야지. 우리 말고 누구도 스코티가 아이를 가졌다는 사실을 모르게.”

본즈가 조용히 말했다. 존의 얼굴에는 이제 당황한 기색이 역력했다. 승기가 스코티를 향해 조금씩 기울어지기 시작한 것이다. 얼떨떨해진 스코티는 무심코 캐롤의 허리를 더 끌어안았는데, 이 행동은 본의 아니게 존을 한층 더 심란하게 만들었다.

“난 외부에 스코티가 위암에 걸렸다고 둘러댈 작정이야. 그렇게 해서 일터에서 스코티를 빼낼 거야. 배가 본격적으로 나오기 시작할 즈음엔 선실과 메디베이만 남몰래 왔다갔다하게 만들 거고. 스코티가 뭐하는지 관심 갖는 선원은 별로 없으니 이 정도로만 해둬도 대충 속일 수 있겠지.”

본즈의 퉁명스러운 말에 존은 아무 반박도 하지 않았다. 반박을 하지 않는 것인지, 하지 못하는 것인지는 아무도 알 수 없었다. 그는 입술을 지그시 깨물고는 메디베이 안을 휘 둘러보았다. 그러나 메디베이 어디에서도 존 해리슨에 우호적인 존재는 찾아 볼 수가 없었다.

본즈의 어조는 조롱하는 투로 바뀌었다.

“물론 이 조치는 네 가족들에게서 스코티가 쓸데없는 오해를 사는 걸 피하기 위해서 취하는 거야. 스코티의 아이가 네 애도 아닌데 그쪽이 신경 쓰게 해서야 되겠나.”

“닥쳐.”

존은 이를 앙 다문 상태에서 마지막 한 마디를 남겼다. 누구에게도 위협이 되지 않는 볼품없는 한 마디였다. 그는 메디베이에 들어왔을 때와 마찬가지로, 메디베이를 나갈 때도 별안간 아주 위압적이고 빠른 걸음걸이로 문을 박차고 나가버렸다. 본즈는 존의 뒤통수를 보며 고개를 가로저었다.

“저렇게 등신 같은 놈인 줄 알았으면 진작 한 대 치는 건데.”

캐롤은 스코티의 등을 다독였다. 스코티는 여전히 얼 빠진 표정으로 그녀의 손길을 받고만 있었다. ‘지금 무슨 일이 일어난거야?’ 존 해리슨이 생각지도 못한 모욕을 받고 나가떨어진 현실이 쉽게 머리에 와 닿지가 않았다. 그가 아는 존은 조롱을 받고 물러나기는커녕, 남이 등에다 쪽지를 붙여놓는 장난만 쳐도 등뼈를 부러뜨리는 보복으로 대응할 부류였다.

“이빨 까는 솜씨가 발군이었어, 지미.”

본즈가 킬킬거리자 커크는 씨익 웃었다.

“대충 고비는 넘겼지만 다음이 문제야, 본즈.”

“일단 스코티 본인이 여기저기 쏘다니면서 나 임신했소- 광고하고 다니지는 말아야겠지.”

“내가 미쳤냐?”

스코티가 빽 소리를 질렀다.

“그리고 괜히 이상한 촉이 발달한 놈들이 주위를 어슬렁거려서도 안 될 노릇이지.”

그렇게 말한 커크는 본즈와 뜻이 담긴 시선을 한번 주고 받은 다음, 캐롤에게 손을 정중하게 내밀었다. 캐롤은 의아하다는 듯 두 남자를 곁눈질하면서 커크의 손바닥에 오른손을 올렸다.

“캐롤은 나하고 얘기 좀 해야 할 것 같아. 이제 제대로 한 배를 탔으니.”

“한 배요?” 커크의 말에 캐롤의 한 쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다.

“본즈가 당신과 나를 동시에 부른 이유는 따로 있어. 아마도.”

“아마도가 아니라 그냥 사실이야. 둘이 딴 데 가서 데이트를 하든 뭘 하든 알아서 해. 난 스코티를 선실로 데려갈 테니까. 보아하니 얘가 혼자서는 제대로 걷지도 못 하겠구만.”

본즈는 스코티를 부축해 일으켜 세우면서 내뱉었다. 스코티는 자신이 얼이 빠진 사이에 너무 많은 일들이 계획되고 실행된다는 생각에 기분이 나빠졌지만, 불평불만까지 할 겨를은 없었다. 몇 주 만에 자신을 똑바로 바라본 존 해리슨의 눈이 잊히지가 않았다. 눈을 감아도 두 눈은 어둠 속에서 섬광처럼 빛났다. 그 눈의 색깔을 생각할 때마다 가슴이 불쾌할 정도로 두근거렸다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“사실 비합리적인 건 폐가 반쪽밖에 없는 애들뿐만이 아녜요. 어른들도 하나 다를 거 없다구.”

본즈가 맥주 캔을 따서 캐롤에게 건네주며 말했다.

“어차피 인간이란 게 세상 온갖 부조리한 것들을 똘똘 싸매고 있는 가죽 주머니나 마찬가지라서. 겉면에 합리적인 척, 이성적인 척하는 면상이 몇개가 붙어있다 한들, 우리 본질의 한 몫은 결국 비합리성이에요. 가져서는 안 되는걸 가지려고 하고, 닿을 수 없는 곳에 닿으려고 하고, 포용할 수 없는 것을 포용하려고 하면서 일어나는 비극이 죄다 거기에서 비롯되는 거지.”

“마치 돈키호테 같네요.”

캐롤은 캔을 내려다보며 쓸쓸하게 웃었다.

“우리는 비합리성의 다른 이름을 더 좋아하지 않던가요?”

“인간성? 그거야말로 그럴싸한 겉포장 그 자체지.”

맥주 캔 속에서 기포가 올라오며 내는 소리가 풀숲 사이로 부는 바람처럼 들렸다. 캐롤은 손바닥으로 캔 표면에 솟은 물방울을 닦았다. 본즈가 입을 열었다.

“나는 그 놈의 인간성을 과도하게 발휘하는 건 자살이나 다름없다고 믿어요. 인간성도 어느 정도라야 감당이 가능한 거요. 그런 면에서 보면 한 가지는 확실하죠. 스코티는 옛날 옛적에 적정선을 넘어갔다는 거.”

“갖지도 않은 아이를 가졌다고 거짓말해서요?”

캐롤이 고요하게 물었다.

“적정선을 넘은 건가요?”

본즈는 자기 몫의 맥주를 한 모금 삼키고 대꾸했다.

“전혀. 내가 생각하는 문제는 그게 아닙니다.”

“그러면?”

“상대가 자기를...흠...스코티를 갖고 이런 말을 하게 될 줄은 몰랐지만...‘해소용’으로 쓰려고 한다는 걸 뻔히 알면서도 교제 제의를 받아들인 거요. 싱 일족이 일종의 종교적 원칙 때문에, 진심으로 연애할 대상은 절대로 자기 족속 바깥에서 찾지 않는다는 거 압니까? 바깥에서 찾는건 그냥 잠자리 파트너예요. 그 쪽도 발정기가 따로 없이 수시로 지구인처럼 원기왕성해지니까.”

“오.” 캐롤의 얼굴이 굳어졌다.

“짐은 블랙홀이 스코티에게 어떤 행위도 강제하지 못하게 하려고 나름 애썼어요. 일단은 함장이고, 함장이기 이전에 친구이니까? 그런데 짐의 도움을 거절한 건 스코티였지요. 나와 짐은 놈이 남자 친구는커녕 그냥 남자 동료로도 적합하지 않은 놈이라고 뜯어 말렸어요. 그래도 소용 없었죠. 이유는 아마 인류 최대의 미스테리로 남을 겁니다.”

“본인이 이용당할 걸 알면서도 사귀었다는거군요? 받아들일 이유가 없었으면서...”

그녀는 캔 전체에 흐르는 냉기를 손으로 감싸안으며 말했다.

“그렇다면 그건 인간성의 문제와는 좀 다른 것 같네요.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

스코티는 핸드백처럼 본즈에게 들려서 개인실로 돌아갔다. 의외로 본즈는 개인실로 가는 도중에도, 개인실에 도착하고 나서도 별 말이 없었다. 그저 스코티를 침대에 대충 던져놓고 이불을 찾아 방 안을 두리번거리기만 했다.

이불은 침대보다는 본즈에게 더 가까운 위치에 있었다. 그것이 얌전히 접힌 채로 구식 컴퓨터의 메인보드와 믹스 너트 봉지를 비롯한 온갖 잡동사니 밑에 깔려 있는 광경을 목격하고서도, 본즈는 특별히 짜증을 내지 않았다. 표정 없이 우렁찬 콧바람을 한 번 더 내뿜었을 따름이었다.

스코티가 한참 그의 눈치를 살피다 겨우 입을 열었다.

“날 죽일 거냐?”

“응? 아니.”

본즈가 눈을 치떴다.

“한 20분 전까지는 그러고 싶었는데, 블랙홀 얼굴이 찌그러지는 꼴을 눈앞에서 봤더니 정말 기분이 나아졌어. 그러니까 지금은 평소보다 조금 불쾌한 정도란 얘기지.”

“그럼 뭐 물어도 돼?”

“질문 내용에 따라 널 다시 죽이고 싶어질 수도 있어.”

스코티는 손바닥을 마주 비벼대면서 본즈를 흘끗 올려다보았다.

“이거...어려웠던 거지? 내 말은, 아기가 여기 자리 잡는 게 엄청 어려운 일이었던 거지?”

본즈는 고개만 몇 번 갸웃거릴 뿐 얼른 대답하지 않았다. 약간의 고뇌가 본즈의 머릿속을 스쳐지나갔다. 그가 몇 달 전부터 방치되었을지 짐작도 안 가는 믹스 너트 봉지를 집어 들고 땅콩 한 알을 꺼내서 던졌을 때, 스코티는 영문도 모른 채 그것을 손으로 덥석 받아들었다.

“그걸 공중으로 높이 던졌다가 입으로 받아먹어봐.”

“이렇게?”

스코티가 던진 땅콩은 자칫 앞니에 부딪혀서 입 밖으로 튕겨 나갈 뻔 했으나 아슬아슬하게 혀 위에 안착했다. 그 모습을 본 본즈가 고개를 끄덕이며 땅콩을 한 알 더 던져주었다.

“이번엔 그걸 토성 근처까지 던지고 나서 공중제비를 20바퀴 돈 다음 받아먹어봐.”

스코티는 땅콩을 바닥에 집어던졌다.

“애가 생길 확률이 그거 성공할 확률보다야 높겠지만, 그렇게 많이 높지도 않다.” 본즈는 봉지에서 꺼낸 캐슈넛을 깨물면서 말했다. “은퇴하면 스코틀랜드에 노인 대상 불임 클리닉이나 차려. 대박칠걸.”

스코티의 고개가 천천히 내려갔다.

“그래도 내가 처음은 아닌 거지?”

“싱 일족의 혼혈을 임신한 사람이? 전에도 말했잖아. 하나 있기는 있었다고. 혼혈 수태 확률이 천문학적으로 낮은 제일 큰 이유가, 일반적으로 제 정신인 인간은 그 족속하고 같은 산소도 안 쓰려고 들기 때문이야. 그런데 우리가 잘 알다시피 일반적으로 제정신이 아닌 인간이 없진 않지. 특히나 넌 악조건이 빈틈없이 갖춰진 상황에서 성공한 거라 내 눈엔 네가 무슨 마술사처럼 보이기도 해.”

본즈가 생각하기에 임신이 성공한 요인 중 하나는 칸의 피임 실패에 있었다. 그에게 가능한 피임법은 단 두 가지였다. 정자 활성도를 낮추는 약제를 지속적으로 처방하거나, 정관 수술을 하는 것. 그런데 지구인과 달리 싱 일족 남성의 정관은 굉장히 난해한 위치에 있을 뿐더러, 통상 수술에 쓰이는 레이저 메스로는 흠집 하나 낼 수 없을 만큼 튼튼했다. 굳이 정관 수술을 해야겠다면 의사가 사슬톱을 들고 오는 수밖에 없었다. 물론 그 정도의 피임을 존이 원하지도 않았다. 일족이 100명도 남지 않은 상황에서 스스로 거세하는 행위를 그가 반길 리가 만무했다.

결국 지금의 상황은 전적으로 약제가 제 기능을 못한 결과였다. 그 자식은 생식 세포마저도 불사신이군. 본즈는 속으로 이죽거렸다.

“끝까지 살아남아야 진짜 마술사겠지.” 스코티가 말했다.

“왜 그런 말을 해? 재수 없게.” 본즈는 땅콩을 스코티의 이마를 향해 집어던졌다.

“아까 존이 댈러스 어쩌고 했잖아. 누가 죽었다며?”

스코티의 질문은 차라리 천진난만하기까지 했다. 본즈는 머릿속의 모든 잡념과 욕설을 다 떨쳐내고 싶은 듯이 고개를 휘휘 저어댔다. 그는 해리슨이라는 이름을 가진 것들이 도무지 중요한 순간에 도움이 되는 법이 없다고 생각했다.

“아무거나 네가 처한 상황에 다 갖다 붙이지마라, 멍청아. 흘라이테이 마자누트 싱과 제인 노박 부부는 고집을 과하게 부렸다가 안 좋은 꼴을 당한 사람들이야. 특히 흘라이테이가 한 짓이, 내 개인적인 의견이긴 하지만, 바보 같았지. 어떻게든 아이를 싱 일족으로 편입시키려고 그쪽 노인들(어디서든 노인은 발언권이 세니까)에게 접촉했는데, 반응이 상상 이상으로 안 좋았던 거야. 그래서 부부는 임신 기간 내내 도망 다녀야 했어.”

“…….”

“그럴 거라면 연방에 제인과 아기의 신병을 넘긴 다음 흘라이테이 혼자서 이리저리 도망 다니는 편이 나았을 거야. 적어도 내 생각은 그래. 그런데 둘이 떨어져있지도 못하겠다, 연방이 보장하는 안전을 믿지도 못 하겠다…. 싱 일족이 상상 이상으로 머리 좋고 집요한 변태들이라는 건 알지만, 어쨌든 연방이 손 놓고 있는 것보단 그래도 놈들로부터 보호를 해주는 편이 안전할거 아냐. 자기들끼리 문제를 처리하려다가, 결국 은신처 위치를 들켰고. 흠. 뭐 그렇게 됐다. 외부에는 두 사람이 강도 살해당한 것처럼 알려졌지만.”

“둘이 부부였어?”

스코티의 말에 본즈는 멍하니 입을 벌렸다.

“지금까지 뭐 들으셨어요?”

“그 두 사람이 결혼했냐구?”

“둘이 비밀 결혼식 같은 걸 올렸대. 제인 노박의 친구 몇 명을 입회시켜놓고, 교회 바닥에 풀꽃 몇 개 뜯어다가 뿌려놓은 다음…. 아니, 그보다 이게 정말 중요한 문제냐?”

스코티는 흘라이테이라는 인물이 아마 싱 일족이 낳은 최고의 돌연변이일거라는 생각이 들었다. 그는 무모했다. 때려주고 싶을 정도로 낭만적이었다. 그가 지구인이었다면 헐리우드 영화 제작자들이 호흡 곤란을 일으키며 그의 전기 영화 판권을 따내기 위해 달려들었을 것이 분명했다. 연인에게 사랑한다는 빈말조차 내뱉길 꺼려한 친척과는 아예 다른 차원에서 태어난 사내였다.

“한 쪽은 금지된 결혼까지 한 다음 아이와 아내를 어떻게든 살리려고 모든 걸 버리고 도망치는데, 또 다른 쪽은 애 아빠라는 작자한테 변을 당할까봐 도망다니게 생겼으니 세상 참 공평하군. N극이 있으면 S극도 있어야 하는 법이지.”

스코티가 짜증스럽게 얼굴을 손으로 비볐다.

“말했듯이 너 혼자 아이를 낳아서 기를 거라면 문제없어.”

본즈가 항변하듯 입을 열었다.

“애 아버지가 누구인지 바깥에 알려지지 않으면 아무 상관없다고. 그냥 넌 집에서 열심히 육아나 하면 돼.”

“나는 애를 그 젠장맞을 친가에 입적시킬 생각도 없고, 이제 와서 염병할 아빠를 인정할 생각은 더더욱 없어. 난 그냥...”

스코티는 문득 방 안에 부유하는 먼지를 응시하면서 슬픔에 잠겼다. 한 때 이곳을 제 방처럼 드나든 남자가 있었고, 지금은 부품 받침대로 전락한 이불을 자신과 같이 덮었던 사람이 있었다. 이제 방은 기억의 납골당이었다. 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억 때문에라도 남은 항해 기간을 계속 이 방에서 지낼 수는 없다는 확신이 들었다. 개인실을 옮겨야 했다.

“그 놈에게 맞아 죽긴 싫어. 죽어도 그렇게 죽는 건 너무 비참해.”

“내가 그렇게 되는 꼴을 두 눈 뜨고 볼 것 같아?”

본즈가 호두를 사납게 입에 집어넣으며 대꾸했다.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“난 여기 있는 선원 중에 몇 명을 잘라버릴 계획이야.”

보수 중인 구역으로 캐롤을 끌고 들어온 커크가 한 말이었다. 비상등만 켜져있고 현재는 인적이 전혀 없는 복도에서, 캐롤이 놀란 눈으로 천천히 커크를 훑었다.

“인사 문제를 논의하실 거라면 제가 아니라 부함장님을 불러오셔야 하는거 아닌가요?”

“스팍과 섣불리 말할 건은 아니라서 그래.”

스팍에게 말하지 못할 문제를 커크가 캐롤에게는 더더욱 말할 이유가 없었다. 비밀은 캐롤 마커스와 제임스 커크 사이에 공유되기엔 적절하지 못한 무엇이었다. 캐롤의 머릿속에 물음표들이 급격히 늘어나기 시작했다. 커크는 사람이 주위에 정말로 없는지 확인하기 위해 좌우 양쪽을 살핀 다음, 캐롤의 귀에 가까이 다가가 속삭였다.

“사실 해직 후보 중에 당신이 일순위였어.”

“뭐예요?!”

커크는 자기 입에 손가락을 들이대고 조용히 하라는 신호를 보냈다.

“지금은 아니야. 아까 메디베이에서 생각을 바꿨어. 당신은 정말 엔터프라이즈의 편이 맞다는 걸 확신했거든. 난 싫어도 캐롤, 당신을 견제하지 않을 수가 없는 입장이었지만 이젠 당신을 믿기로 했어.”

“어머, 어쩜 이럴 수가!”

캐롤이 분통이 터진다는 듯 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 그러자 커크가 애원하는 투로 말을 이었다.

“정말 미안해. 하지만 당신을 믿고 안 믿고를 결정하는 건 스코티의 일과 떼놓을 수 없는 문제야. 존 해리슨 문제와도 별개로 생각할 수 없는 문제고. 캐롤, 우리는 한 배를 탔고 당신에겐 상당히 중요한 임무가 주어질 거야. 금속 피로가 말이 된다고 생각해?”

“그건 또 무슨 소리예요?”

커크는 자신이 적절한 단계를 완전히 무시하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 입을 다물었다. 생각을 정리할 시간이 필요했다. 그러나 캐롤의 인내심이 바닥나기까지 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않으리라는 사실 역시 깨닫는데 얼마 걸리지 않았다. 결국 커크는 생각을 반만 정리한 상태에서 다시 말을 시작했다.

“금속 피로, 존 해리슨이 죽을 뻔 한 이유, 꽉 막힌 행정. 그리고 스코티의 임신. 뭔진 몰라도 요즘 너무 많은 일이 해리슨에게 불리하게 돌아가고 있다는 생각 안 들어?”

“생각 좀 정리하고 말씀을 하세요.”

“미안, 지금 하는 생각을 정리하기 시작했다간 전혀 쓸데없는 생각까지 정리하느라 시간을 엄청나게 잡아먹게 될 거야. 당신은 똑똑하니까 대충 내 말에서 필요한 부분만 걸러 들어줘. 몇 달 전에 금속 피로를 못 견딘 프레임이 무너져서 마침 그 아래 있던 해리슨이 고슴도치가 될 뻔 했지. 이게 말이 된다고 생각해? 휴식 없이 최대 10년의 항해가 가능한 최첨단 함선 내부에서 쓰이는 금속이 그런 식으로 파단(破斷)된다고? 내가 아이오와에서 타고 다니던 마을버스도 그만큼 허접한 금속으로 만들어지지는 않았어.”

캐롤은 미심쩍다는 표정이었다.

“그래서 미스터 해리슨이 교체를 요구했다고 들었는데요. 행정실에서 무시했지만….”

“존 해리슨 말고도 교체를 요구한 사람들이 있었어.” 커크가 단호하게 말했다. “알아봤더니 해리슨이 지적한 이후로도 서너 명이 비슷한 리포트를 올렸어. 그렇지만 기술 행정팀에선 계속 이런 저런 핑계로 미뤘다고 하더군. 만약 단순히 일거리 늘어나는 게 귀찮아서 미룬 거라면 즉각 재판소로 보내야 할 일이야. 존 해리슨 포함 여러 명이 웹프레임 이상에 관해 보고하는 동안 나한테 관련 보고는 한 번도 들어오지 않았어. 그리고 쾅, 사건이 터진 거지. 작은 사고로 생각하고 끝날 문제가 아니야, 이건.”

“이상하게 생각할 문제이긴 하네요. 그래도….”

“캐롤, 당신 뒤를 봐.”

커크가 주머니에서 소형 플래쉬를 꺼내들었다. 전원을 켜는 순간 그들이 서있는 일대가 놀라울 정도로 환해졌다. 캐롤은 커크 말대로 뒤를 돌아 보았다가 무심코 비명을 질렀다. 커크가 속삭였다.

“이제 우리가 어디에 있는지 알겠지?”

머리 없는 히드라처럼 여기저기 널려있는 끊어진 케이블, 충격을 이기지 못하고 휘어버린 관, 급히 용접해서 메운 흔적이 역력한 바닥, 거대한 손톱이 할퀴고 지나간 것 같은 벽, ‘관계자 외 접근 금지’, ‘작업시 헬멧 필수 착용’ 등의 문구가 적힌 팻말 등등이 기괴스러운 광경을 조성하고 있었다. 마침 커크가 든 플래쉬의 불빛이 창백해서 더욱 그런 느낌이 강조되었다. 얼른 보면 임시 보수가 완료되었다고 믿기 어려웠다. 현재의 상갑판은 붕괴보다는 폭격이라는 단어가 더 어울리는 장소였다.

커크는 캐롤의 손을 잡고, 문제의 웹프레임이 쓰러진 자리를 향해 그녀를 이끌었다. 그의 손가락이 바닥에 불쑥 튀어나온 웹프레임의 파단 부위를 가리켰다.

“이걸 봐.”

캐롤은 상체를 숙여 커크가 가리키는 부분을 유심히 관찰했다. 관찰이 진행될수록 그녀의 얼굴에 자리한 놀라움과 공포가 점점 커져가는 것이 커크의 눈에 보였다. 캐롤이 마침내 낮은 목소리로 의견을 토해냈다.

“프레임 안쪽이 텅 비었잖아요!”

“역시 그렇지?”

“제가, 그러니까 저는 우주선에 쓰이는 금속에 관해서 아는 바가 없지만...만약 프레임이 속이 빈 관 형태로 만들어져야 한다고 쳐도, 관 두께가 너무 얇아 보여요. 암만 특수 처리된 금속이라도 두께가 이 정도라면 인장력을... 버틸 수가 없을 텐데요.”

“더 놀라운 거 알려줄까?”

커크가 플래쉬를 몇 번 만져 광량을 조절하자, 빛은 캐롤이 쥐고 있는 금속 부분의 끝만 비추었다. 사위는 급격히 어두워지고 빛나는 것은 오직 캐롤과 커크의 얼굴, 웹프레임 밖에 없게 되었다. 커크는 프레임 파단 부위를 불빛에 이리저리 비춰보면서 분노에 차서 중얼거렸다.

“파괴된 부분이 안에서 밖으로 쏠려있지. 이건 금속 피로의 흔적이 아니야. 누굴 바보로 아나?”

충격 받은 캐롤은 입을 손으로 가렸다.

“누군가 일부러 이 부분을 파괴한 거야. 일부러 지나치게 얇은 관을 썼을 뿐만 아니라, 관 내부에 폭약까지 설치해 놓은 거라고.”

두 사람은 침묵에 잠겼다. 캐롤은 미친 듯이 두근거리기 시작한 가슴을 진정시키기 위해 몇 번이고 심호흡을 해야 했다. 가끔씩 먼 곳에서 들려오는 탱크의 진동음이 캐롤과 커크에게는 꼭 짐승의 울음소리처럼 들렸다. 캐롤의 팔에 소름이 돋아났다.

“이 사고는 하마터면 상갑판 붕괴보다 더 무서운 결과를 가져올 수도 있었죠?”

“여기서 끝난 건 행운이었어. 만약 저 건너편에 있는 전기 제어 장치까지 건드렸다면....”

“그렇게 됐다면 최소한 엔터프라이즈호의 반쪽을 못 쓰게 됐겠죠. 분명 죽는 사람이 나왔을거예요. 세상에. 아, 세상에. 말도 안 돼. 누군가 엔터프라이즈호를 끝장내려고 했어요.”

커크는 씁쓸한 눈길로 바닥을 내려다보았다.

“정확히는 엔터프라이즈호와 존 해리슨을 동시에 끝장내려고 했던 거지. 일타이피를 노렸는데 재수가 없어서 둘 다 놓친 거야.”

더 이상의 충격적인 소식을 듣는 걸 견딜 수가 없던 캐롤이 고개를 번뜩 들었다.

“그건 또 무슨 얘기예요?”

“말 그대로야.” 커크가 고개를 주억거렸다. “이건 존 해리슨을 노린 사고이기도 했다고. 그 날 그 시간에 여기 해리슨이 나와 있던 건 절대 우연이 아니야. 무기 선계 담당이 왜 상갑판에 있어야 하는데? 근데 놈의 그 날 워크 리스트는 상갑판에서 별 필요도 없는 작업을 하도록 짜여 있더군. 이건 해리슨 본인이 알려준 사실이야.”

캐롤은 기가 차서 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다.

“대체 누가…대체 왜 이런 얘길 몇 달이나 속에 담아두고 있었던 거예요? 어째서 남들한테 알릴 생각을 안했어요?”

커크의 목소리가 낮아졌다.

“사고는 꽤 오래 전부터 조직된 일일거야. 엔터프라이즈호 내부를 잘 아는 누군가와 결탁해서 된 일이겠지. cctv를 아무리 돌려봐도 누가 거길 특별히 조작하는 모습이 보이질 않았어. 즉, 출항 전에 이미 계획이 완성되고 필요한 장치가 다 설치됐다는 뜻이야. 솔직히 말해 난 기술행정팀의 몇몇 놈 빼고는 누굴 의심해야할지도 잘 모르겠어. 끄나풀이 적지 않을 텐데. 최우선 타깃이 엔터프라이즈호였는지, 존 해리슨이었는지도 불분명해.”

“짐, 이렇게 스파이에 테러범으로 가득 찬 함선에서 아무 일 없다는 듯이 항해를 할 수는 없어요. 알잖아요.”

캐롤의 초조한 목소리가 빈 공간을 울렸다. 그러자 커크는 두 손으로 머리를 감싸쥐고서는 잠시 말이 없었다. 가끔씩 그가 한숨을 쉬는 소리만 들렸다. 그는 몇 분을 계속해서 그렇게 있다가 (이제 캐롤의 인내심은 신경 쓰지 않아도 될 것 같았다) 충분히 결의에 차게 되었을 때 서서히 머리에서 손을 떼어냈다.

“남은 항해 기간이 너무 길어. 난 어설프게 사건에 손댔다가 또 일이 터질까봐 두려운거야. 그렇다고 아무 일도 하지 않는 건 아냐. 적어도 짐작하는 건 있어.”

“뭘 짐작하는데요?”

“배후를. 생각해봐, 캐롤. 엔터프라이즈호와 존 해리슨을 동시에 증오하는 사람은 몇 없단 말이야. 특히 해리슨을 그렇게 공들여서 없애버리고 싶어하는 사람은 의외로 없어. 인성이 개차반일지언정 그 자식이 가진 지식은 가치가 높고, 무엇보다 언제 어디로 튈지 모르는 자기네 일족을 통솔하고 있으니까 말이야.”

“그 배후가 대체…!”

그러나 캐롤의 입에서는 더 이상 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다. 어두운 구역에 플래쉬의 불빛이 비추듯, 그녀 내부에 있는 답에도 빛이 비쳤기 때문이다. 실처럼 가는 빛줄기였지만 그녀는 알아차릴 수 있었다. 그녀가 엔터프라이즈호에 있으면서 일부러 잊고 살았던, 그리고 커크도 일부러 잊고 있었던 그녀의 한 면을.

 

_사실 해직 후보 중에 당신이 일순위였어._

 

커크는 캐롤 마커스 앞에서 처음으로 익살이 전혀 들어가지 않은, 슬픈 표정을 지어보였다.

“난 정말 당신이 알렉산더 마커스의 딸이라는 걸 믿을 수가 없다구.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

*

 

존이 눈여겨 보았던 웹프레임은 결국 대형 사고를 터뜨렸다. 오래도록 교체되지 않은 프레임이 결국 누적된 금속 피로를 이기지 못한 것이다. 기술팀에서는 오래 전 존의 보고를 받았음에도 불구하고 자재가 없다는 이유로 교체를 미루었고, 존은 무기 탱크 밖의 문제는 직접 관할할 수 없는 입장이었으므로 그 문제는 그저 그렇게 놔두었다.

그 결과 웹프레임은 갑자기 아래로 무너져 내리면서 벽면 일부를 붕괴시킨 다음, 우연히 상갑판에 있었던 존 해리슨을 덮치고 엔터프라이즈호의 주요 케이블 몇 개를 끊어버렸다. 사고의 여파는 상당히 오래, 심각하게 이어졌다. 선내의 구역 세 곳은 일주일 넘게 정전에 시달렸다. 프레임을 복구하는데는 2주가 걸렸다. 그리고 커크와 스코티의 사이는 영원히 갈라질 뻔 했다. 스팍을 비롯한 수십 명의 선원들이 열흘간 필사적으로 두 사람을 어르고 달래서 억지로 화해시켜놓기는 했지만, 스코티가 커크를 마음 속으로 완전히 용서하기까지는 이후로도 많은 시간이 걸렸다.

 

사실 존의 부상 정도는 대단하지 않았다. 부러진 금속에 배를 관통당했고 왼쪽 팔이 왼쪽 어깨에서 떨어져 나갈 뻔 했지만, 특유의 자가 회복력 덕에 닷새만에 멀쩡해져 메디베이에서 스스로 걸어나왔다. 영원히 만신창이가 된 것은 존의 셔츠 뿐이었다. 그는 오히려 커크를 향해 분노를 터뜨리는 스코티를 이해하지 못했다.

 

"나는 완전히 회복했다."

"회복하고 말고의 문제가 아니잖아! 당신, 이번에 완전 개죽음 당할뻔 한거 알기는 해요? 행정처리를 개판으로 하는 바람에 이 꼴 난건데!" 스코티는 처음으로 칸에게 소리를 질렀다.

"죽을 뻔 했지만 죽지 않았지. 커크 함장은 어차피 사소한 일까지 신경 쓸 능력이 없고." 칸은 이죽거렸다. "네가 끼어들지 않아도 사후 책임은 모두 그의 몫이야."

"그래, 그 놈의 책임."

스코티는 속이 부글부글 끓는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 존이 메디베이에 실려간 날 커크의 얼굴을 공구로 후려칠뻔 했다. 커크는 스코티의 공격을 가까스로 피하기는 했지만 옆통수에 작지 않은 혹을 한동안 달고 다녀야 했다. 그 커크조차도 스코티가 분노한 이유는 이해를 했다. 단지 그가 자신도 어떻게 해 볼 수 없는 문제였다고 변명하듯 따지는 바람에 스코티의 화에 불이 붙었을 뿐이다. 아이러니하게도 존 해리슨 만이 스코티의 화를 진심으로 이해 못하는 유일한 인물이었다.

"댁이 죽으면 책임이고 나발이고 무슨 소용인데요? 저 금발 뇌텅텅 얼간이가 어디까지 감당할 수 있을까? 저 놈이 책임을 지면 죽은 사람도 살려낼 수 있어요? 응?"

"여러번 말하지만," 존이 느릿하게 대꾸했다. "나는 죽지 않았어."

"만약이라고 말하잖아요! 만약에! 죽었으면 어떻게 됐겠냐고?"

"일어나지 않은 일을 일어났다고 가정하고 감정적으로 나서는 일이 대체 어떤 면에서 쓸모가 있을지 알고 싶군. 이런 건 너희들의 제일 낭비적인 버릇이 아닌가?"

 

스코티는 존의 독설을 바로 받아치려고 했다. 그러나 입을 연 순간 그 것이 불가능하다는 사실을 깨달았다. 목 뒤가 뻣뻣해지면서 말문이 막혀버렸기 때문이다. 눈물이 눈 바로 아래까지 치밀어 올랐다. 억지로 감정을 진정시키려고 해도, 존의 눈을 보면 무작정 서러움이 밀려들었다. 자신을 이해해줬으면 하는 사람이 누구보다도 자신에게 멀다는 사실을 깨닫는 순간, 감정을 주체할 수가 없어졌다.

 

"당신은 내 생각은 전혀 안 하니까 만약이라는 말을 생각할 필요가 없는거지."

"....."

"당신을 잃고나서, 나라는 사람이 어떻게 될지는 알 바 아닌거지. 그러니까...."

 

목소리가 더 나오지 않았다. 존은 팔짱 낀 자세로 스코티를 내려다보고 있을 뿐이었다. 내일의 일을 생각하지 않는 사람, 불확실한 미래에 있을 일은 약속하지 않고, 무의미한 가정으로 괴로워하거나 양심의 가책을 받지 않는 사람. 스코티는 그런 그에게서 아무 위로도 받을 수 없다는 걸 알았다. 사랑한다고 한 적 없듯이 미안하다고 할 일도 없으리라는 점을 깨달았다. 그는 계속 아래로 떨어지는 눈물을 소매로 꾹꾹 닦아냈다.

 

*

 

"포기하지. 더 고려할 가치가 없지 않나."

그러자 본즈는 잔뜩 얼굴을 찡그리며 대꾸했다.

"그렇긴 하지. 근데 난 어쩐지 뭘 칼 같이 포기하는 인간도 믿을 수가 없더라만."

 

*

 

8번 환풍구는 성인 한 명이 들어갈 수 있을 정도로 넓었다. 게다가 눈에 잘 안 띄는 곳에 있었다. 스코티에게는 거의 완벽한 장소였다. 존에게 적발당하지만 않았더라면 100% 완벽했을 장소이기도 했다. 존은 스코티가 오도가도 못하도록 환풍구 앞에 버티고 서 있었고, 스코티는 교장 선생님 앞에 불려온 1학년이 된 기분으로 바닥만 내려보았다.

"이제 그만 할 때도 되지 않았나?"

"뭘 말입니까?" 스코티가 불퉁하게 대꾸했다.

"도망다니기 시작한지 나흘째야."

스코티는 그렇게나 오래 도피할 수 있었다니 제법 성공적인 가출이었다고 빈정거렸다. 그러자 칸이 차갑게 말했다.

"착각 마라. 그건 어제까지 내가 널 찾을 생각을 안 했단 뜻이야."

"그럼 오늘도 하지 말지 그랬어요?"

"어제까지는 따로 생각할 일이 있었어."

"뭘?"

"네가 왜 쓸데 없는 일에 화가 났는지 사흘간 생각해봤다. 그리고 오늘까지 결론이 나지 않았지."

스코티는 고개를 들었다. 존은 태어나서 한 번도 운수 좋은 날을 겪어보지 못한 사람처럼 어두운 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 남들 눈에는 그의 표정이 여느 때와 같은 무표정으로 보일 것이 뻔했지만, 적어도 스코티는 존의 얼굴에서 우울한 기색을 약간이나마 읽어낼 수 있었다. 

"당신이 죽을 뻔 해서 나는 열받았죠. 여기서 뭘 더 설명해야 알아먹으시려나?"

"내가 죽을 가능성이 거의 없다는 건 알았을텐데?"

똑같은 이야기의 반복에 화가 다시 치밀었지만 스코티는 꾹 참았다.

"메디베이에 실려갔을때 닥터가 제일 먼저 내게 해준 소리가 그겁니다. 프레임이 중요한 곳은 다 피해서 찔렀으니까 걱정 말라고."

"닥터를 믿지 않았나?"

"정신차려보니 내 주먹이 그 놈 턱관절을 돌아가게 만들었더군요." 

스코티가 담담하게 답변했다. 

"생각보단 내 힘도 센가봐요. 닥터는 내 생각보다 성인인 것 같고요. 날 한 대 쥐어박는 걸로 모든 복수를 끝냈수. 열받은 환자에게 얻어 맞은게 처음 있는 일은 아니라면서."

"자제했겠지. 닥터 맥코이가 진심으로 맞받아쳤다간 넌 죽었을테니까."

존은 사실 그대로를 이야기했을 뿐인데, 스코티는 어째서 이토록 짜증이 치미는지 알 수가 없었다.

"그 놈도 이해하는 내 심정을 왜 당신은 모르는 건지."

"다친 사람은 네가 아니야. 그래서 내게 그 일은 참혹한 사고가 아니었고 조금도 중요하게 느껴지지 않았다. 그게 내 입장이다. 네 심정이 어찌됐건 내 입장은 변하지 않아."

깜짝 놀라서 할 말을 잃어버린 스코티에게 존이 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다. 관자놀이에 입술이 닿았다. 칸의 손이 스코티의 어깨를 잡고 있었다. 존이 무슨 말을 하건 귓등으로도 듣지 않으리라고 다짐했던 사흘이라는 시간이 허망하게 무너지는 순간이었다. 존의 키스가 눈썹 언저리에 닿았을 즈음엔, 갑자기 환풍구가 뒤주처럼 갑갑하게 느껴졌고 온 몸이 저려왔다.  
존 해리슨이 어느새 빨갛게 달아오른 스코티의 귀를 보며 중얼거리듯 물었다.

"언제부터 여기 있었나?" 

"..그제...아니, 어제였나? 어제 점심쯤? 나도 몰, 몰라요."

"영영 둥지를 틀 작정이 아니라면 이제 슬슬 나오지. 지저분하고 춥군."

존에게 스코티의 동의는 필요 없었다. 스코티는 뭐라 대답할 틈도 없이 그의 팔에 붙들려 환풍구 바깥으로 끌려나갔다. 발도 땅에 못 붙인채 어정쩡한 자세로 안긴 스코티는, 상상 이상으로 쉽게 휘둘리는 자기 자신에게 충격을 받았다. 그래서 혼자만의 생각에서 벗어나 칸의 시선을 눈치채기까지는 약간 시간이 걸렸다.  
존 해리슨이 아무 말 없이 빤히 그를 내려다 보았다. 눈빛에 화난 기색은 없었다. 이 사실은 매우 위험한 나중을 예고하는 복선이나 다름 없었다. 스코티가 겁먹은 눈초리로 그를 올려다보았다.

 

"...설마 여기서 할만큼 정신 나간건 아니죠?

존은 여전히 대답이 없었고 스코티는 간담이 서늘해졌다.

 

*

다행히 존에게 최소한의 배려심은 남아있었다. 환풍구에서 제일 가까운 화장실에 자리를 잡았다.  
스코티는 변기 위에 아슬아슬하게 걸터 앉은 채로 존이 하는 일들을 받아들여야만 했다.

존의 손가락은 길었고 마디마다 관절이 도드라졌다. 스코티는 뒤로 존의 손가락 모양을 읽을 수 있었다. 손끝이 전희를 주는 순간마다 스코티는 신음을 꾹꾹 눌러 삼켰다. 존이 손목을 살짝 돌리자 바로 묵직한 쾌감이 스팟을 강타한 다음 꼬리뼈를 타고 찌르르 올라왔다. 스코티는 오랜만에 존이 좋을대로 애무하도록 내버려두었는데, 그는 곧 자기 결정을 후회했다. 한 동안 안 겪다가 다시 느끼게 된 섬세한 쾌감 때문에 사정감이 지나치게 일찍 찾아왔던 것이다.  
그는 내면의 자신이 중얼거리는 소리를 언뜻 들었다. '이러면 잘 안 생긴다던데.' 너무 빨리 사정을 하면 임신 유도에 실패한다는 이야기를 들은 적이 있었다. 물론 그가 들은 다른 이야기들과 마찬가지로 출처는 불분명했다. 스코티는 고개를 저었다. 어차피 편한 장소에서, 사정하기 전에 물건을 받아들여도 아이를 갖는데 실패하기는 똑같았다.  
존이 귓가에 속삭였다.

"힘 풀어." 

스코티가 그 말대로 했더니 존의 손가락이 천천히 빠져나가기 시작했다. 끈적거리는 손가락을 내려다보며 그가 중얼거렸다. "요즘 너무 힘이 들어가있어."  
스코티는 순간 변명할 뻔 했다. 아무 생각 안 하고 있다고. 그러나 성기 끝이 천천히 주름을 밀고 들어오기 시작하자 입에서 신음 말고는 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다.

 

*

 

그로부터 몇 주가 지났을 무렵, 캐롤 마커스는 작업 현장에서 조는 스코티를 여섯 번 정도 목격하게 된다.

 

*

 

본즈가 패드를 집어던졌다. "네가 눈깔 달린 인간이면 확인을 해라!!"

 

 

*

 

갑자기 천둥이 귀 바로 옆에 내리치는 바람에 스코티는 눈을 번뜩 떴다. 그는 너무 놀라서 한 동안 자신이 무슨 작업을 하고 있었는지조차 기억하지 못했다. 오른손은 누군가의 손에 붙잡혀서 공중에 들린 상태였다. 스코티가 상황 파악을 하기도 전에 다시 한번 날벼락이 떨어졌다.

"당신 미쳤어요?! 지금 뭘 자르려고 한건지 알기나 해요?"

고개를 들어보니 캐롤 마커스의 얼굴이 시야에 들어왔다. 그녀는 핀이 반쯤 뽑힌 수류탄처럼 보였다. 스코티는 뭐라 허튼 소리를 하려다 캐롤의 표정에 기가 죽어 입을 다물어버렸다.

"세상에, 졸리면 들어가서 잘 것이지 뭐하는 짓이에요? 정신도 못 차리면서."

"저기...지금 내가 뭐하던 중이었는데요?"

캐롤이 기가 차다는 듯 스코티를 노려보며 손으로 그의 앞에 놓인 선을 가리켰다. 선은 세 개였는데, 두 개는 특별한 기능이 없는 선이었지만 한 선은 관성 제어 컴퓨터에 전력을 공급하는 통로 역할을 했다. 지금 그것은 피복이 거의 벗겨진 상태였다. 캐롤이 스코티의 손을 1초라도 늦게 잡아챘더라면, 커크조차도 존재를 모르는 엔터프라이즈호의 모든 비상 시스템이 눈을 떴을게 뻔했다.

"끝내주네."

스코티는 자기 손을 보며 멍하니 중얼거렸다.

"중요한 작업은 항상 혼자 한다더니, 대형 사고를 치려고 그런거예요?!"

"미안해요."

"저한테 사과해서 끝날 일이 아니잖아요. 스코티, 당신은 방금 이 함선 전체를 통제 불능 상태로 만들뻔 했거든요!"

스코티는 항변하기 위해 입을 열었다. 그러나 나오는 것은 한숨 뿐이었다. 변명할 거리가 눈씻고 찾아봐도 없다는 사실은 누구보다도 본인이 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 괜히 서러워져서 고개를 떨구었다. 바닥에 펜치가 떨어져 있는 광경이 보였는데, 캐롤이 손을 낚아챌 때 떨어뜨린 물건일 것이 분명했다. 그리고 스코티 옆에 떨어진 천둥은 실제로는 캐롤이 지른 소리였을 것이다.  
캐롤은 스코티를 계속 몰아붙이고 싶었지만 한 순간 의욕을 잃어버렸다. 예상보다 더 스코티가 풀이 죽은 것이 눈에 보여서였다. 그녀는 말투를 한결 부드럽게 바꾸어 대화를 시도했다.

"다음부턴 주의할거죠?"

스코티는 대꾸없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 그는 그 상황에서도 몰려오는 졸음을 억지로 쫓아내기 위해 애썼다. 캐롤의 자리에 존 해리슨이 있는 상황을 생각해보았다. '좋아, 잠이 아주 확 깨네.' 아마 존 해리슨은 스코티의 손을 잡아채는 대신 손목을 발로 차서 부러뜨렸을 것이다. 존은 문제 해결을 부드러운 방식으로 인간도 아닐 뿐더러, 실수는 가차없이 취급한다. 그는 근본적으로 전투 장교 출신이다. 괜히 별명이 블랙홀이 아니다.

"설마 지금 또 조는거예요?"

"그럴리가!"

스코티는 어느 새 내려온 눈꺼풀을 필사적으로 올리며 소리쳤다.

"어제 몇 시간이나 주무셨는지 물어봐도 될까요?"

"지겹도록 잤어요."

"전 '시간'을 물었어요. 몇 시간 주무셨냐고요."

"8시간이오. 암만 적게 잡아도 그보다는 안 적을겁니다!"

스코티의 말은 진실처럼 들렸다. 그래서 캐롤은 의아해했다. 그녀의 눈에 스코티는 전날 8시간은 커녕 8초도 자지 못한 사람처럼 보였기 때문이다. 그녀는 스코티가 자기 뺨을 꼬집다가 급기야는 주먹으로 옆통수를 때리는 모습을 흥미롭게 지켜보다가, 문득 어떤 생각을 떠올렸다.

"원래 잘 조는 편은 아니죠?"

"절대 아니죠." 스코티가 머리를 문지르며 대꾸했다. "난 잠이 없는 편이거든. 근데 요즘 들어 체력이 약간 맛이 갔어요."

"닥터는 안 찾아가 봤나요?"

"그저께 정기 검진이 있었소. 시간이 지나면 내가 어디가 어떻게 이상해졌는지, 듣기 싫어도 그 치가 알아서 싹 다 알려주겠지."

그렇게 말한 뒤에 스코티는 허리를 굽혀 펜치를 주워들었다. 그리고 손 놓고 있던 작업에 다시 착수하려고 했다. 캐롤이 손으로 그의 어깨를 짚지만 않았더라면 스코티는 정말로 그렇게 했을 것이다. 캐롤의 얼굴에는 간단한 말로는 설명하기 힘든 표정이 어려 있었다.

"날 좀 봐요, 미스터 스콧. 별로 꺼내고 싶은 얘기는 아니고, 당신이 나를 무례하게 여길지는 몰라도...."

"...."

"...저한텐 유치원 들어갈 때부터 사귄 단짝 친구가 있거든요. 작년에 결혼했어요. 굉장히 건강한 애인데, 몇 달 전부터 갑자기 온 몸이 나른하고 시도 때도 없이 졸리다는 거예요. 그 애는 과로 때문에 몸이 약해졌다고 생각해서 회사에 휴가를 신청했어요. 그리고..."

"죽었어요?"

"....병원에 갔다온 후에는, 회사에 휴가가 아니라 휴직을 신청했죠. 그 친구 남편도 곧 휴직 신청을 하게 될거예요. 졸음은 전형적인 전조 증상 중 하나래요. 이 말이 무슨 뜻인지는 알아서 짐작하시길 바라요. 제 얘기는 여기서 끝이에요. 이제 손에 든 거 당장 내려 놓으시고, 다른 사람 부르세요. 지금 같은 상태로 일하셨다간 또 무슨 무시무시한 사태가 벌어질지 모르니까요."

스코티는 펜치는 안 내려놓고 캐롤의 얼굴을 멀뚱히 바라보기만 했다.

 

 

*

 

스코티는 복도 한 편에 주저앉아 있었다. 지나치게 많은 생각이 그의 머릿속으로 밀려왔다가 도로 밀려나갔다.

실상은 깨어있는 동안 신경 쓸 일이 너무 많이 늘어나서 피곤한 것인지도 모른다. 무너진 웹프레임이 손상시킨 주 전력선과 컴퓨터를 복구하는 데에는 몇 주가 소요되었다. 스코티는 몇 안 되는 엔지니어를 데리고 복구 작업 전반에 참여했는데, 그나마도 제일 중요한 작업들은 온전히 스코티의 몫이 되었다. 그는 열흘 동안 눈을 부릅뜨고 머리카락보다 가는 전선 수천개를 만지작거려야 했다.

무엇보다 스코티는 기대와 실망의 반복에 질려버린 참이었다. 이유 없이 속이 울렁거려서 화장실로 달려가 보아도 테스트기는 묵묵부답이었다. 울렁거림은 그저 만성적인 위병이 불러오는 증상에 불과했다. 가슴이 답답해서, 혹은 식욕이 없어져서 테스트기를 꺼내들어도 결과는 마찬가지였다. 잠깐씩 나타나는 이상 증상들이 알려주는 것은 스코티의 건강이 상당히 별 볼일 없다는 사실 하나 뿐이었다. 시간이 갈수록 스코티의 마음은 기대에서 실망으로, 실망에서 포기로 기울어졌다.

스코티는 손에 쥔 테스트기를 면밀히 뜯어보았다. 그에게 남은 마지막 임신 테스트기였다. 습관처럼 주머니 깊은 곳에 찔러넣고 다니던 물건이었다. 그는 만약 메디베이에서 마지막으로 훔쳐 온 테스트기를 모두 쓰게 된다면, 최소 십년간은 임신의 '임'자도 생각하지 않기로 다짐했었다.  
그렇기 때문에 마지막 물건만큼은 정말 제대로 된 확신이 있을 때, 신중하게 사용하려고 했다. 하지만 '전형적인 전조 증상'이라는 캐롤의 말은 그의 마음 속에 자리 잡은 모든 결심을 흔들리게 만들었다.

'그냥 피곤해서 그런거야.'

스코티는 생각했다.

'아무리 그래도 이번엔 아닌 것 같다구. 나중에....'

생각은 차분했다. 반면 심장은 공연장의 스피커처럼 쿵쾅거리고 있었다. 테스트기를 다시 주머니에 넣는 일이 쉽지 않았다. 화장실은 코 앞에 있으니 마음만 먹으면 언제든 들어갈 수 있다. 그는 아직 포장을 뜯지도 않았다. 그러나 그는 이미 테스트기 몸체에 떠오른 두 개의 파란 줄을 눈으로 직접 본 것 같은 기분에 휩싸인 상태였다. 화장실에 들어가기 전의 기분은 항상 비슷했었다. 근거 없는 기대감과 행복감이 마약처럼 뱃속에서 퍼져나갔다. 동시에 '그렇게 될 리가 있나'라고 중얼거리는 어두운 목소리들이 머릿속을 차가운 바늘처럼 찔러오곤 했다. 스코티는 포장을 뜯지도 못하고, 그렇다고 포장을 다시 주머니에 집어넣지도 못한 상태에서 한참 동안 고민에 빠졌다.

존의 목소리가 아주 가까운데서 들리지 않았더라면, 그는 언제까지고 복도에 앉아있었을 것이다.

"지금 뭐하고 있나?"

목소리는 정수리 바로 위에서 들려왔다.

 

*

 

"때로는 빈말이라도 듣고 싶은게 사람 마음이잖아요? 인간이 매 분 매 초 합리적으로 살 순 없는거 아녜요."

이 말 때문에 스팍은 캐롤 마커스를 다른 차원에서 온 생물처럼 생각하게 되었다. 커크는 캐롤의 말을 반만 이해하고 반은 이해하지 못했지만 그녀에게 토를 달지는 않았다. 반면 본즈는 완전히 그녀의 말을 이해했다. 그는 레지던트 시절 불치병 소아 환자를 여럿 상대한 경험이 있었기 때문이다.

"가령, 종양 때문에 폐가 반쪽밖에 안 남은 어린애들에게 '넌 커서 멋진 사람이 될거야'라고 말해봤자 안 믿지. 하지만 걔들은 내 말을 안 믿으면서도 듣고 싶어해. 애들은 합리적이지 않거든."

그러나 그는 스코티를 전혀 편들 생각이 없었다. 그는 캐롤과는 다른 의미에서 화가 났다.

 

*

 

"뭔가 확인하고 싶은게 있었나보군."

존이 중얼거렸다. 테스트기는 스코티가 감추겠다는 생각을 해보기도 전에 존의 손 안으로 들어가버렸고, 스코티의 낯빛은 하얗게 질렸다. 존의 마뜩찮다는 듯한 눈길이 스코티에게 닿았다.

"그것도 몰래 숨어서 말이야."

"돌려줘요."

"이런, 난 너도 이런 걸 필요로 할 줄은 몰랐는데."

존이 단조로운 어조로 말했다. 순간 스코티는 가슴에 구멍이 뻥 뚫리는 느낌을 받았다. 폭탄 파편이 심장을 뚫고 지나간 것만 같았다. 그는 화끈거리기 시작하는 얼굴을 존에게서 돌리고 가까스로 입을 열었다.

"난 이런 거 써보면 안 된다는 법이라도 있나?"

"써도 쓸모는 없겠지. 보통은."

"쓸모 없는 거 알면 돌려주시죠. 내가 그걸로 사람 찔러 죽일 것도 아닌데."

"스콧. 왜 느닷없이 이걸 사용할 생각을 하게 됐지?" 고문기술자처럼 사근사근한 말투였다. "적어도 1년 동안은 우린 피임에 아무 관심도 없었어. 그랬지만 아무 일도 없었네."

"맨날 지나다니던 돌다리라도 한번쯤 두드려 보고 싶을 때가 있거든요."

"수작은 그만두지."

스코티는 말대꾸를 하는 대신 손을 뻗고 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다. 존은 쥐고 있던 물건을 순식간에 잃은 손을 빤히 바라보았다. 테스트기를 낚아채는데 성공한 스코티는 씩씩거렸다. 그는 몇 분 전까지 그 빌어먹을 장난감을 쓸까 말까 고민하고 있던 자신이 한심하다 못해 치욕스럽게 느껴졌다. 저런 얼린 송곳 같은 놈하고 붙어먹으면서 뭘 기대했단 말인가? 존은 계속 표정 없이 스코티를 내려다보고 있었는데, 이번에 스코티는 그 얼굴로부터 아무 것도 읽어낼 수 없었다. 읽고 싶지도 않았다.

"그냥 다 그만두고 말죠. 안녕히 가십쇼."

"나는 말이 안 통하는 상황이 싫어. 스콧. 같은 말을 두 번이나 하게 만들지 마."

정작 말이 안 통하는 상황을 만든 본인이 더욱 당당하게 나오자 스코티는 기가 막혔다. 그를 무시하고 돌아서는 것도 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 존이 손목을 붙잡고 있었다.

"중령님, 이거 좀 놓으시면 제가 어련히 알아서 꺼지지 않겠습니까?"

"장난은 여기까지 해. 난 인내심이 없거든." 존의 목소리가 낮아졌다. "난 테스트기를 왜 쓰려고 했는지 물었어. 네가 내 앞에서 꺼지든 말든 그건 대답을 한 뒤의 문제지."

스코티는 존을 노려보았다. 존이 보기에 그는 두려움을 거의 느끼지 못하는 듯 했다.

"그럼 이거 당장 놔줘요. 이 상태에서 뭔 말을 하라고?"

"스콧."

"우리 사이에서 신뢰인지 나발인지를 찾으려면, 무슨 일이 있어도 일단 협박같은 건 하지 말아야 하는거 아뇨? 그건 작년에 끝난거 아녔어요?"

 

그 말을 들은 존은 손아귀에 더욱 강한 힘을 주었다. 스코티의 눈에 찔끔 눈물이 고였다. 존이 악력을 살짝 더 강하게 넣는다면 스코티의 손목은 오랫동안 못쓰게 될 수도 있었다. 스코티의 손은 피가 통하지 않아 점점 하얗게 변했다. 존은 스코티를 보며 마음 속으로 하나, 둘, 셋을 천천히 헤아렸다.

그런 다음 손에서 힘을 풀었다.

스코티는 딱 2초 후 존의 눈 앞에서 사라졌다.

 

*

 

스코티는 신뢰를 깨기가 무섭게 존에게 붙잡혔다. 홈베이는 여러 복도로 향하는 통로가 있는 라운지였고, 그 중 한 곳은 스코티의 개인실로 이어지는 곳이었으며, 일단 개인실의 문을 잠그기만 하면 존 해리슨이 아니라 그 누구도 바깥에서는 문을 열 수가 없었다. 그러나 컨디션이 최고조일때도 존 해리슨보다 세 배는 느리게 달리는 스코티에게는 모두가 소용 없는 얘기였다.  
라운지 소파에 앉아 노닥거리던 몇 안되는 선원들은 두 사람의 갑작스런 등장과 심상찮은 분위기에 놀라 홈베이를 나가버렸다.

"자, 이제 내가 협박을 해도 할 말이 없을 것 같군."

"좀 놔요!" 스코티는 칸에 의해 벽으로 질질 끌려가며 외쳤다.

"전적이 있는데 불가능한 얘기지. 빨리 말 해."

"그냥 궁금해서 가져와본거예요. 그게 왜 이렇게 중요해?"

"궁금해서 가져온 것치고는 굉장히 심각한 얼굴로 보고 있더군."

스코티는 칸의 팔과 벽 사이에 갇힌 상태에서도 어떻게든 나가려고 발버둥을 쳤다. 그러자 칸이 스코티의 턱을 쥐었다. 뼈를 조이는 감각이 턱을 지나 목까지 전달되었다.

"젠장, 내가 뭐...그..혹시나 임신했을까봐 이걸 가져왔다고 쳐요. 내 주제에 말예요." 궁지에 몰린 스코티가 울먹거렸다. 다시금 두려움이 샘솟아 올랐다. 존 해리슨과 처음 대면했을 적에 본능적으로 느꼈던 어두운 감정이었다. "그게 그렇게 문제가 돼요?"

"만약 그렇다면 이건 내겐 중대한 문제야."

"....."

 

"스콧, 임신했을지도 모른다고 생각하게 된 계기가 있었나?"

있었어요. 스코티는 하마터면 그렇게 대답할 뻔 했다. 한 달 전부터 계속 이유도 없이 졸렸어요. 굶어도 밥 생각 안 날때가 많았고요. 계기는 예전부터 여러 번 있었습죠. 내가 계속 원해왔으니까. 나나 당신을 닮은 엄청 조그만 인간을요. 당신을 닮으면 눈동자가 굉장히 신기하게 생겨먹은 인간이 되겠네요. 아직 존재한 적도 없는 그 애가 자꾸 나한테 희망을 줘요. 당신이 날 떠나지 않게 만들어 줄 것 같아요. 나는 아이 때문에 당신이 가끔 곁에 없을 때에도 덜 불안해할지도 모르고. 아이가 있으면 그 놈의 '미래'라는걸 우리가 좀 진지하게 생각하게 되지 않을까. 어차피 안 될거라는 말을 들어도 포기하기가 쉽지 않더라고요. 누구보다도 당신이 비웃을 소리 같지만, 난 진지하게 생각했어요.

"생긴 것 같아요."

스코티의 목소리가 떨렸다. 그는 스스로도 자신이 이런 말을 할 수 있다는 사실을 믿지 못했다. 존의 표정이 굳어갔다. 스코티는 처음 보는 표정이었다.

"아기가 생긴 것 같다고요."

"......"

"아마 한달 전이 아닐까..."

"......"

"컨디션이 너무 안 좋...."

"확신하나?"

존이 물었다. 스코티는 뭐라고 대꾸해야할지 몰라 존만 계속 바라보았다. 아마도 존의 마음 속에서 무언가 알 수 없는 충돌이 일어나고 있다는 생각이 들었다. 그는 고개를 손톱만큼 끄덕였다.  
때마침 휴식 시간을 맞아 커피를 들고 라운지에 들어선 캐롤은 화들짝 놀랐다. 그녀가 뒷걸음치면서 내는 신발굽 소리는 스코티에게도 들렸다.

"존...."

스코티는 점점 목소리를 내기 어려운 지경이 됐다. 존의 손아귀에 턱을 붙잡힌채 입을 여는 것은 바닷물 속에서 말을 하는 일 만큼이나 힘들었다.

"더 생각할 것도 없군. 오늘 당장 메디베이로 가."

존의 목소리는 항상 그렇듯이 낮고 차가웠다.

"지워."

 

 

*

 

존이 메디베이에 난입하는 바람에 스팍의 건강검진은 중단되었다. 본즈는 스팍을 보며 뇌 단층 촬영이 아직 남았지만, 어차피 지금 상태를 보면 꼭 거쳐야 하는 검사는 아니고, 별 일 아닌데 시간을 많이 잡아먹는 작업이라 나중에 다시 오는 편이 나을지도 모르겠다고 말한 후에, 존을 흘겨보며 중얼거렸다.

"하지만 쟤를 상대하느니 그냥 네 검사를 처음부터 다시 열 번 정도 반복하는 게 낫겠어, 스팍. 난 쟤 싫어."

스팍은 감정적으로 선원을 대하지 말라고 본즈에게 대꾸하는 대신 고개를 돌려 존 해리슨을 빤히 보았다. 해리슨은 상당히 화가 난 것처럼 보였다. 적어도 몸의 어느 부분에 또 뚫린 데가 생겨서 메디베이를 찾지는 않은 듯 했다.

"닥터, 3일 전의 정기 검진을 통해 임신 사실을 처음 알게 된 선원이 있나?"

본즈와 스팍의 눈이 마주쳤다. 스팍은 뭔가 말해보라는 것처럼 눈썹을 위로 들었다 내렸고, 본즈는 "뭐래니?" 하고 중얼거린 다음 존을 다시 보았다.

"왜요. 임신한 거 같으세요?"

"닥터 맥코이는 내가 장난삼아 여기에 온 것 같으신가?"

그러자 본즈는 메디베이 한편에 비참한 모습으로 널브러져있는 선원들을 가리켰다.

"심각한 일로 올 거면 내 간호사들을 저렇게 마구잡이로 집어던지지는 말았어야지. 여기가 빨랫바구니야? 내 부관들은 빨랫감이냐? 누가 널 가로막고 있을 때는 그 사람을 피해서 돌아오는 게 상식이야." 

"훈계는 나중에 하게. 어차피 발령 받고 나서부터 지금까지 질리도록 들은 건 그것뿐이었으니." 존의 목소리가 한층 더 냉랭하게 변했다. "닥터, 최근 스콧 중령이 임신한 적이 있나?"

스팍은 실로 오랜만에 깜짝 놀랐다. 본즈는 놀랐지만 내색하지는 않았다. 본즈의 무표정을 긍정의 표시로 알아들은 존 해리슨이 그에게 가까이 다가왔다.

"알았다면 왜 나에게 연락하지 않았나?"

"그거야 그딴 통보는 의료부의 권한이 아니니까. 그 전에....."

"임신은 안 된다고 했어." 존이 으르렁거렸다. "다른 누구도 아닌 네가 그런 식으로 말했단 말이다. 나한텐 '추천할 수 없다'고. 지금까지 내게 준 약들은 다 뭐였나?"

스팍이 존의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 존은 스팍의 손을 바로 쳐내려고 했으나 벌칸의 힘은 그로서도 얼른 상대하기 힘들었다. 어정쩡한 모양새로 세 명이 대치하게 된 상황에서 본즈가 팔짱을 끼고 존을 노려보았다.

"난 당신한테 사기 친 적 없수다. 미스터 해리슨. 나는 이해를 못하겠는데……."

"스콧에게 일어난 일은 어떻게 설명할지 궁금하군."

"야 이 새끼야, 사람 말을 끝까지 들어."

짜증이 난 본즈는 옆에 있던 패드를 집어 메디컬 차트 파일을 열었다. 엔터프라이즈호에서 근무하는 모든 지구인의 검진 기록을 담은 수십 개의 폴더가 나타났다. 그는 그 중 이름이 S인 폴더를 선택해 스콧의 검진 결과를 꺼냈다. 의료부가 주시해야할 스콧의 문제점은 다음과 같았다. 저혈당, 위염, 신경성 편두통. 스트레스 수준은 100점 만점에 78점.

"보다시피 임신이라는 말은 어디에도 없네요. 했으면 당장 트라이코더 체크에서부터 문제점을 발견했어야 정상이지."

"임신이 아니라고?" 존이 반문했다.

"네가 눈깔 달린 인간이면 이거나 확인을 해라!" 본즈가 짜증을 내며 패드를 바닥에 집어던졌다. "없어! 임신 한 적 없다고! 블랙홀. 넌 전에는 밉상이었는데 이젠 진상이야. 사람이 씨발 최소한의 예의는 지키고 살아야 하는 거 아니냐? 하여간 그 감자 대가리는 대체 뭘 믿고 널 선택했는지."

"닥터 맥코이, 어떤 상황에서도 타인에 대한 인신공격은 부적절한 행위입니다. 그리고 제가 듣지 않아야 할 주제가 이 대화에 섞여있는 것 같습니다." 스팍이 끼어들었다. "제가 중령과 함께 퇴실해도 괜찮으시겠습니까?"

"아니, 그냥 남아있어 봐. 이놈은 근본적으로 사기꾼이고, 학습이 필요하거든."

본즈의 대답은 알쏭달쏭했다. 스팍은 잠시 망설였지만 결국 본즈의 말대로 행동했다. 그 사이 존이 스팍의 멱살을 쥐었고, 이제 메디베이 안에는 무슨 일이 터져도 크게 터질 것 같은 분위기가 형성되었다. 존의 뒤에서 정신을 차린 본즈의 부관 한 명이 겁먹은 표정으로 커뮤니케이터를 들고 어딘가에 통신을 시도했다. 본즈는 아마도 그가 커크를 호출하려는 것이 아닐까 하는 생각을 했다. 그가 생각하기에 이 상황에서 커크만큼 쓸모없는 중재자도 없었다.

본즈의 질문은 다소 생뚱맞았다.

"스팍, 벌칸은 다른 종족과의 혼혈을 꺼려하나?"

이 말에 스팍은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다가 입을 열었다.

"예전에는. 저는 그런 벌칸의 성향과는 관계없이 일종의 외교를 위해 태어났지만요."

"예전에 꺼려했다면, 지금은?"

"혼혈을 권장합니다. 벌칸 원로 위원회의 일반적인 입장은 그렇습니다. 혼혈 정책을 장려하지 않으면 일족 전체가 도태될 처지라, 이런 입장 변화가 이상한 것은 아니라고 생각합니다. 현재 순혈 벌칸은 몇 천명 남지 않았는데, 그들 중 가임기에 놓인 성인이나 어린이가 별로 없는 상황입니다."

스팍이 대답했다.

"지금까지 자네와 같은 하프 벌칸이 몇 명이나 태어났는지 알아?"

스팍은 본즈가 답을 다 알고 있으면서도 질문을 한다는 생각이 들었지만, 순순히 대답해주었다.

"10개월하고 8일 전에 34번째 하프 벌칸이 출생했다는 보고를 받은 것을 기억합니다. 현재 상황은 정확히 어떤지 모릅니다."

본즈는 고개를 끄덕인 다음 존을 바라보았다.

"뭔가 느끼는게 없나, 해리슨?"

존의 얼굴 근육이 꿈틀거렸다.

"뭘 말인가? 벌칸의 피가 오염되었다는 사실?" 

본즈는 존의 이죽거리는 태도를 무시했다. 존 해리슨의 빈정거리는 말에 일일이 반응한 적도 있었지만, 그는 어느 순간 그런 식으로 나가면 끝이 없으리라는 사실을 깨달았다.

"몇 천명 남은 벌칸도 순혈주의를 갖다버리고 어떻게든 살아보려고 전략을 다시 짜는데, 이 세상에 꼴랑 72명 남은 니들이 어쩌자고 순혈령을 지키고 있는지 알다가도 모르겠단 말이다. 미친거 아냐?"

"내 종족의 신념과 네 놈의 사상 사이에 무슨 관계가 있는지 모르겠군."

그러자 본즈는 손가락을 들어 존의 이마를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 갑작스럽고 가당치도 않은 도발에 존은 가소롭다는 듯 본즈를 보았다.

"중요한 거 하나 알려주지. 네 예상대로 스코티는 아이를 갖고 싶어했어. 그래서 얼마 전 날 찾아와서 묻더군. 가능성이 있느냐고. 내가 어떻게 얘기했게?"

"희망을 줬나보지."

"그 반대야. 희망이고 나발이고 아무것도 못 갖게 했어. 그러느라 뻥 좀 쳤지. 사실대로 말 했다간 이해도 못할 뿐더러 마음 고생만 오지게 할게 뻔하거든. 스콧, 그 놈의 몸이 네 일족의 애를 낳기엔 개뿔도 적절하지 않다고 둘러댔어. 실패한 흘라이테이와 제인 노박의 관계에 대해서도 대충 둘러댔고. 내가 말하지 않은 건 네 쪽에서 계속 피임을 하고 있다는 사실 뿐이야."

스팍은 점점 손아귀를 벗어나려고 하는 존의 어깨를 억지로 계속 잡아두며 물었다. "닥터, 흘라이테이와 제인 노박이 누구입니까? 지금 우리가 처한 상황과 무슨 관계가 있죠?"

"말하자면 흘라이테이는 존 해리슨, 아니, 칸 누니엔 싱의 친척이지. 제인 노박은 흘라이테이의 연인이면서, 스코티가 하려고 했던 일을 실제로 실행에 옮긴 여성이었어."

본즈가 담담하게 말했다.

"그 여성은 일족의 혼혈을 잉태했거든. 그 죄로 죽었어."

 

*

 

스팍과 칸의 일족이 갖는 공통점은, 그들 모두 외부 종족으로부터 감당 못할 공격을 받고 절멸 위기에 놓였다는 점이다. 차이점이 있다면, 칸의 일족은 벌칸과 달리 멸망을 자초한 측면이 있었다.  
그들은 우주의 어떤 관점으로 보아도 지나치게 폭력적이었고 터무니 없이 머리가 좋았다. 클링온에 소속된 행성들을 먼지만 남을 때까지 약탈하며 경제를 유지했음에도 불구하고 반격다운 반격을 당해 본 일이 거의 없었다. 그들은 자신보다 약한 상대를 만나 보지 못했다. 약탈과 파괴로 건설된 삶은 강력한 힘에 대한 집착으로, 집착은 약자에 대한 혐오로, 외부에 대한 혐오는 폐쇄성으로 이어졌다.

원래 그들의 인구는 적었다. 계속 적을 수 밖에 없었다. 순혈 원칙은 그들의 수 많은 신념 중에 제일 윗자리를 차지했다. 배타적이기로 유명한 벌칸조차도 그만큼 철저하지 않았다. 그들은 종족 내부에서만 짝을 맺었다.  
신념이 이것 뿐이었다면 괜찮았을지도 모른다. 그러나 순혈령 바로 다음에 오는 원칙이 근친혼 금지라는 점은 명백히 문제였다. 근친혼을 통해 태어난 아이들 대부분이 허약했는데, 칸의 일족은 혼혈과 신체적 약자를 동류로 취급했다. 혼혈이거나 약한 아이는 살아남을 수 없었다. 그런 아이들 대다수가 스스로 일어날 만한 나이가 되기도 전에 어딘가로 사라져서 다시는 나타나지 않았다.

연방이 그들의 스파르타적인 문화를 문제 삼지 않았던 이유는 단순하다. 칸의 일족의 존재는 너무 늦게 세상에 드러났기 때문이다. 종족의 젊은 지도자였던 칸 누니엔 싱이 연방 함선에 처음으로 도움을 요청했을 때, 그들 종족의 생존자는 123명이었다. 그들이 행성을 탈출해서 스타플리트가 관할하는 구역으로 건너오는 과정에서 50여명이 행방불명되거나 사망했다. 클링온은 수백년간 칸의 일족과 무기에 당하면서 쌓아왔던 분노를, 칸의 행성 전체에 핵을 투하함으로써 해소했다.

연방은 클링온의 적을 우방으로 삼아온 전통에 따라 칸의 일족을 받아들였다. 일족은 자신들의 기반이 완전히 사라졌다는 사실을 깨달았다. 연방에 협력하지 않으면 살아남을 길이 없었다. 그들은 스타플리트 이곳 저곳에 배치되었다. 때로는 존 해리슨처럼 지구인의 이름을 받아 지구인처럼 살기도 했다. 존 해리슨이 된 칸 누니엔 싱은 일족의 구성원들에게 몇 가지 과거는 포기하라고 일러두었다. 그는 연방 문화에 어느 정도 동화되는 시늉은 할 필요가 있다고 생각했다. 생존을 위해.

그러나 몇 가지 과거는 버리지 못했다. 대표적인 것이 순혈주의와 근친혼 금지였다. 순수하고 건강한 혈통의 보전은 지상 명령이었다. 만약 이것들을 버릴 수 있다면, 신도 쉽게 포기할 수 있을 것이다. 생존 문제마저도 포기할 수 있으리라.

이 세상에 남은 생존자 72명 전원이 한 가문 사람이었다. 칸이 탈출 과정에서 자신과 가까운 핏줄부터 먼저 구명용 함선으로 끌어온 결과였다. 칸 누니엔 싱은 무심코 내렸던 결단이 종족의 운명에 치명타로 돌아오는 것을 보았다. 그래도 신념은 버릴 수 없었다. 끝내 자신의 가문이 역사의 마지막 장을 장식하게 된다고 해도, 모든 것이 먼지와 어둠으로 돌아간다고 해도. 다른 가지에 접붙이기를 하는 것은 불가능했다.  
그래서 칸의 사촌과 제인 노박은 죽었다. 칸이 내린 결정은 아니었지만, 어차피 모든 결정을 칸이 내리지는 않았다. 칸보다 더 높은 위치에 있는 원칙들이 존재했다. 흘라이테이가 죽은 다음 생존자는 71명이 되었고, 제인 노박은 조산한 다음 사망했다. 아이도 죽었다. 흘라이테이는 종족의 첫 배신자가 아니었고, 제인도 처음 일족에 끼어든 불순물은 아니었다. 원칙을 버리고 약자들과 관계를 맺는 사람은 어느 때나 있었고, 그런 불순분자들을 제거하는 사람도 항상 있었다.

 

금기는 위태롭다.

 

 

*

 

커크는 계속 울려대는 커뮤니케이터를 주머니에서 꺼내 집어던졌다. 그리고 스코티의 다리를 끌어안았다. 영문 모르고 복도 저편에서 달려온 술루도 얼굴이 새하얗게 질려서 스코티의 팔을 붙잡았다. 두 사람 다 자신이 무슨 말을 지껄이는지도 모르면서 고래고래 고함을 쳤다.

"놔, 이 새끼들아!" 스코티가 소리 질렀다.

"뭔진 모르겠지만 잘못했어, 스코티!!" 커크가 난간 너머 까마득하게 먼 바닥을 보며 소리쳤다. 3초만 늦게 달려왔어도 스코티는 저 위에 널브러졌을 판이었다. "두 번 다시 안 그럴게! 제발!"

발버둥치는 스코티를 말리는 과정에서 술루는 얼굴을 세 번 정도 걷어차였지만, 아프다는 하소연도 할 수가 없었다. 그는 그저 엔진실의 구름다리는 왜 이렇게 높은 곳에 있는지 생각해 볼 뿐이었다. 스코티는 아파보였다. 제 정신은 아닌 것 같았다.

 

 

*

 

"해리슨이 날 불러냈던 건 작년 일이야. 아마 딱 1년전, 그러니까 스코티가 이 놈한테 딱 찍혔을 무렵이지 싶다."

본즈는 그 말을 하며 스팍에게 존을 더 이상 잡아두지 말라는 뜻을 제스쳐로 보냈다. 스팍은 본즈의 말대로 하면서도 여전히 경계심 가득한 눈으로 존을 노려보았다. 존이 자리에서 한 발짝이라도 움직인다면 바로 그의 다리를 걷어찰 생각이었다. 완력으로 존 해리슨을 상대할 수 있는 사람은 함선에서 자신 한 명 뿐이라는 것을 그는 알고 있었다.

"다짜고짜 지구인과 관계를 맺었을 때 아기를 가질 수 있냐고 묻더라. 나중에 보니까 스코티도 꼭 똑같은 짓을 했지."

"갖길 원해서 질문한게 아니야." 존이 차갑게 말했다.

"그러셔?" 본즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "하여간에 난 가능하다고, 하지만 추천은 못 한다고 했지."

"추천을 못 한다는 것이 무슨 의미입니까?"

"이봐, 스팍. 너라면 세상에서 제일 호전적이고 비타협적인데다 행동력 쩔어주는 인종차별주의자에 융통성이라곤 개미 똥줄만큼도 없는 놈한테 그 유전자를 물려받을 2세를 좀 가져보시라고 말하고 싶겠냐? 그것도 누가 애엄마가 될지 뻔히 알면서?....그리고 이런 식으로 생긴 혼혈 아이가 지구인 산모한테 부담이 되는 것도 사실이거든. 성장 속도나 덩치가 지구인 아기하고는 달라."

"정말 유감이지만 내가 너에게서 들은 말은 전혀 이런 내용이 아니었어, 닥터. 내가 호모 사피엔스 사피엔스 계열의 인간이 아니라서, 스코티 쪽에서 임신을 해도 높은 확률로 좋은 결과를 못 볼 거라는 식으로 얘기했었지."

존이 주먹을 꾹 쥐는 모습을 본즈는 흘끗 보았지만, 그는 그런 행동으로부터 아무런 위협도 느끼지 못했다.

"어차피 안 가질 작정이었잖아? 넌 그 말 듣고선 네 쪽에서 쓸 수 있는 피임약이나 달라고 했어. 아기 같은건 칼 같이 포기했고."

스팍은 시선을 존에게 고정시킨 채 본즈에게 질문을 던졌다.

"약간 이해가 가지 않는 부분이 있습니다만. 왜 이 사람은 일방적인 피임을 시도했고, 그 사실을 파트너에게 알리지도 않은 겁니까?" 

"그야 논리적인 사고의 결과지." 대답한 사람은 본즈가 아닌 존이었다. '논리적'이라는 단어를 유독 강조해서 발음했는데, 이것은 일종의 조롱이었다. "알렸다간 시끄러워질 것 아닌가. 때로 스콧이 임신을 원할 때도 있을테니까."

"봐라. 말 한마디 한 마디 존나 이쁘지 않아? 저딴 생각을 무려 연애 초기부터 하고 있었단 거야." 본즈가 탄복했다는 듯 고개를 흔들었다.

존 해리슨은 본즈뿐만이 아니라 그 누구에게도 이해받길 바라지 않았다. 자신과 동류인 사람들만이 이해하는 것이 당연한 부분을 굳이 타인에게 납득시키고 싶지 않았다. 다른 종족과 관계는 가질 수 있다. 욕망을 해소할 창구는 항상 필요한 법이기 때문이다. 그러나 다른 종족과 피를 섞는 지경에 다다라서는 안된다. 차라리 죽음과 단절이 종족의 운명을 내려치게 놔두는 편이 낫다. 그는 마음이 약했던 흘라이테이 마자누트 싱을 떠올렸다. 때로 몸과 마음이 강철 같지 않은 사람들도 종족에서 태어난다. 흘라이테이는 어쩌면 태어난 순간에 죽어버렸어야 했다고, 존 해리슨은 생각했다. 흘라이테이가 한 짓은 금기를 위반한 사람에게 내려지는 응징 뿐만 아니라, 금기 위반에 대한 유혹 역시 상기시켜주었다. 아이는 미래를 상징한다. 

그리고 존 해리슨에게 미래란 이미 닫힌지 오래된 문이었지만, 그는 아주 가끔 미래를 꿈꾸었다.

"널 납득시킬 생각은 없고, 네게 조롱당하고 싶은 생각도 없다." 존의 목소리가 매우 낮아졌다.

"내가 뭘? 애초에 날 이해시킬 생각이나 해봤냐? 내가 뭐라고 씨부리든 아기 안 갖겠다고 설치는 건 넌데. 뭣도 모르고 내심 기대하는 스코티만 제일 형편이 좆같은거지."  
"의사 양반, 비는 침대 있냐고 몇 번을 물어야 되겠냐!"

커크의 신경질적인 목소리에 모두가 깜짝 놀랐다. 스팍이 뒤를 돌아보니 메디베이 입구에 누군가를 업은 채로 숨을 헐떡거리는 커크와, 왜인지 광대 부분이 빨갛게 변한 술루, 머리가 헝클어진 캐롤이 서서 어이가 없다는 듯 안쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 커크가 셋이서 파티 준비라도 하고 있었느냐며 구시렁거리는 소리가 들렸다. 본즈는 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 커크에게로 달려갔다.

"얘 뭐야? 왜 이래?"

"기절했어. 이유나 과정은 묻지 마. 나도 모르니까."

커크는 등에 업은 스코티를 떨어뜨리지 않고 가까스로 본즈에게 넘겨주며 투덜거렸다. 스코티는 깊이 잠든 사람처럼 축 늘어져 있었다. 두 번 다시 깨어나지 않을 것처럼 보였다. 본즈가 스코티를 빈 침상 위에 눕힌 다음 주머니에서 트라이코더를 꺼내자, 비로소 술루가 자초지종을 털어놓았다. 그는 얼굴을 여러번 걷어채여서 멍이 들기 직전이라는 사실 외의 모든 것을 이야기하면서 이렇게 덧붙였다.

"때마침 캐롤이 나타나서는 스코티의 관자놀이를 꾹 눌러서 기절시켰어요. 안 그랬으면 절대 스코티를 여기까지 데려 올 수 없었을거예요."

캐롤은 모두의 시선이 자신에게로 쏠리는 것을 느끼고는, 잠시 머뭇거리더니 입을 열었다.

"호신술의 일종이에요."

"몸 지키는건 스코티가 먼저 해야지 싶은데." 커크가 중얼거렸다.

"왜 죽겠다고 설쳤는지는 모르고?" 본즈가 물었다. 그가 흘끗 본 존은 아무 표정 변화 없이 스팍의 뒤에 서서 스코티를 가만히 내려다보고만 있었다. 본즈의 트라이코더가 움직일 때마다 존의 시선이 본즈의 손을 따라갔다.

"전 좀 알 것 같기도 한데요. 단순히 넘겨짚은 걸지도 모르지만요."

캐롤이 존을 노려보며 말했지만, 캐롤의 시선을 알아챈 사람은 본즈와 스팍 뿐이었다. 정작 존은 그녀의 시선을 의식하지 못한 모양인지 계속 스코티와 본즈가 쥐고 있는 트라이코더만 번갈아서 보고 있었다. 트라이코더는 날카로운 톤으로 삑삑거리는 진찰음과 함께 스코티의 몸을 샅샅이 훑었다. 머리 근처를 진찰할때는 진찰음이 작아졌고 가슴께를 지날 때는 진찰음이 커졌다.

"전 미스터 해리슨이 뭐라고 하는지 다 들었어요." 캐롤이 말했다.

그제서야 존 해리슨이 캐롤 마커스에게 눈길을 주었다. 까마득하게 높은 상사가 인턴을 내려다볼 때 보낼 법한 눈길이었다. 캐롤은 존의 뻔뻔함에 기가 막혀서 헛웃음을 지었다.  
"전혀 찔리는 구석이 없으신가봐요?"

"당신이 하는 이야기에 응할 이유가 없소." 존이 메마른 어조로 대꾸했다. "이 함선에서 개인의 프라이버시가 상당히 낮은 수준에서 보호받고 있다는 것만큼은 확실하군. 실로 놀랍군요."

"프라이버시말고 당신 연인을 보호할 생각이나 해보지 그래요."

이미 혼잡할대로 혼잡해진 메디베이 분위기가 더 번잡스러워지길 바라지 않았던 본즈는 둘 다 입 다물라고 쏘아붙였다. 그는 스코티의 배 위에서 유난히 요란해진 트라이코더를 보면서, 스코티의 위장병이 더 심해졌으리라는 생각을 했다. 환자에게 병을 제공한 사람이 환자 바로 옆에서 버티고 있는 상황이 그는 전혀 마음에 들지 않았다. 염병, 세계 최악의 입원 환경이군. 그는 증상을 보고하기 시작한 메디컬 패드를 꺼버리고 (커다란 실수였다) 캐비넷에서 하이포를 꺼내 스코티의 목에 맞혔다. 그러자 그때까지 살짝 찡그리고 있었던 스코티의 표정이 바로 풀어졌다.

 

"적어도 아이를 가진 상대를 껴안아 줄 수는 있어야죠. 그게 생명체가 할 행동이라구요."

 

화가 난 캐롤이 충동적으로 던진 발언은 병실에 있던 존 해리슨을 제외한 모두에게 큰 충격을 주었을지언정, 스코티를 깨어나게 하지는 못했다. 스코티는 오랜만에 꿈 꾸는 일 없이 편하게 잤다. 그날만큼은 까만 머리에 새파란 눈을 가진 아기의 환영을 찾아서 머릿속을 헤매는 일이 없었다.

 

*

 

약제를 이용한 피임의 성공률은 의외로 지난 200여년간 거의 달라지지 않았다.

 

*

 

스코티는 하루가 훨씬 지난 후에 눈을 떴다. 무의식적으로 침대 주위를 둘러보았지만 눈에 들어오는 사람은 본즈 아래에서 일하는 의료부 선원 두어명 뿐이었다. 본즈는 다른 곳으로 잠깐 나갔는지 보이지 않았다. 선원 중 한 명이 물을 마시겠느냐고 친절하게 물어오자, 스코티는 고개를 저었다. 눈을 비비고 침상에서 일어나는 동안 그는 잠들기 직전의 일을 전부 기억해냈다. 아무것도 먹거나 마시고 싶은 심정이 아니었다.

"내 방으로 돌아가도 돼요?"

스코티가 의료부에 물은 것은 그것 뿐이었다. 그는 아까 영양제를 투여했으니 가도 좋다는 답변을 듣자마자 비틀거리면서 침상에서 내려왔다. 부츠에 대충 발을 쑤셔 넣고 하품을 한 번 크게 했다. 그는 존 해리슨의 모습이 메디베이에 보이지 않는다는 사실에 전혀 실망하지 않는 자신에게 약간 놀랐다. 메디베이를 나서고, 술 마신 다음 날처럼 휘청거리며 아무 생각 없이 복도를 걸었다. 곁을 스쳐지나가는 선원들이 '좋은 아침이에요, 스코티'라고 스쳐지나가듯 인사하는 것을 고갯짓으로 받아 주는 순간에도 여전히 생각이 없었다. 중간에 누군가 어깨를 붙잡은 것도 같았지만 그는 손을 뿌리치고 지나쳤다.

 

방에 들어서자 비로소 몽롱한 상태에서 깨어났다. 눈 앞의 안개가 걷히는 느낌이었다. 바로 며칠 전 그가 알고 지낸 사람과 뒹군 침대가 눈 앞에 있었다. 여전히 시트가 흐트러진 상태였고 베개는 바닥 아래 내팽개쳐져 있었다. 스코티는 패드를 꺼냈다. 몇 번 말을 고치기는 했지만, 메시지를 보내는 순간엔 망설이지 않았다.

 

이제 때가 된 것 같네요.

그 동안 고마웠어요.

 

개자식.

 

(Scott)

 

 

*

 

한 동안 스코티는 자신이 임신했다는 이유로 존에게 차였다는 헛소문을 가라앉히기 위해서 함선 곳곳에 해명을 하고 다녀야 했다. 커크는 진지하게 브리지에서 선내 방송을 해보지 않겠느냐고 그에게 권했다. 스코티는 커크가 농담조로 말하는 것이 아니라는 사실을 깨닫고, 최대한 정중히 커크의 권유를 물리쳤다. ("꺼져요.")  
본의 아니게 몇 백명에게 루머를 퍼뜨리게 된 캐롤이 몇 번이고 스코티에게 사과하러 왔지만, 스코티는 그저 그녀가 더 이상 그 문제에 대해 언급만 하지 말 것을 당부할 뿐, 특별히 화를 내거나 의기소침해하지는 않았다. 그는 그를 잘 모르는 사람의 시점에서 보면 몇 달 전과 전혀 달라진 점이 없었다.

"애초에 확인도 안된 사실을 잘못 말한 건 나라니까요." 스코티가 캐롤에게 한 말이었다. "당신은 들은대로 옮겼을 뿐이고요."

"그래도 미안하잖아요. 당신의 사적인 문제를 멋대로 떠든거라구요."

캐롤은 진심으로 미안해서 어쩔줄을 몰라했는데, 왜인지 스코티는 그런 그녀가 보기 싫었다. 악감정 때문이 아니었다. 그냥 그런 그녀를 보고 싶지가 않았다. 차라리 그의 손목을 붙잡고 마녀처럼 화를 내던 예전의 모습이 더 친근하고 편하게 생각될 지경이었다.

존 해리슨은 이별 통보를 놀라울 정도로 순순히 받아들였다. 한 두번쯤은 거절할 거라고 생각했던 스코티의 마지막 예측을 허무하게 박살내는 결과였다. 그는 답신도 보내지 않았다. 대신 스코티 앞에 일절 모습을 비치지 않는 행동으로 자신의 입장을 대신 보여주었다. 함선이라는 폐쇄된 공간 안에서 그들은 몇 주 동안 단 한 번도 마주치지 않았는데, 스코티로서는 신기할 따름이었다. 그는 존 해리슨이 있을 만한 곳을 의식적으로 피해다니지는 않았기 때문이다. 엔터프라이즈호 월례 회의는 그들이 얼굴을 마주할 유일한 기회나 다름 없었지만, 존은 회의에 참석했을 때도 철저히 스코티를 무시했다. 그는 스팍과 본즈 사이에 팔짱을 끼고 앉아 커크의 말을 가만히 듣고만 있었고, 스코티가 앉아있는 맞은 편 자리에는 눈길 한번 주지 않았다.

헤어지고 나서 열흘이 지났을때는 죽고 싶었다. 2주가 지난 후에는 죽고 싶지는 않았지만 달리 살고 싶지도 않았다. 4주가 흐르자 어느 정도는 견딜만 해졌다. 6주 째에는 4주째보다 상태가 약간 더 나아졌다. 8주 후부터는 존에 대한 관심이 급격히 낮아졌다. 그는 이제 존 해리슨에 대한 미련보다 좀 더 심각한 문제에 직면하게 되었기 때문이다.

 

시시때때로 헛구역질에 시달리게 된 것이다.


	4. Chapter 4

*

산모 개개인에 따라 차이는 있으나, 통상적으로 입덧은 착상 시점으로부터 8~12주가 지난 시기에 시작된다.

 

*

 

스코티는 하마터면 통신장교 올린과 영영 사이가 어색해질 뻔 했다. 올린이 별 생각 없이 내민 통밀 쿠키 한 쪽 때문이었다. 스코티가 지금껏 살아오면서 쿠키로 한 끼 식사를 때운 적이 족히 500번은 넘을테지만, 그날 아침 식사만큼은 절대로 그런 식으로 때울 수 없었다. 세상에서 제일 역겨운 단내가 쿠키 겉면에서 풍겨왔다. 스코티는 헛구역질이 더 이상 '헛'구역질이 아니게 될까봐 입과 코를 두 손으로 틀어막았다. 올린은 당황한 눈치였다.

"이거 상한거 아냐?!"

스코티가 가까스로 입을 열어 묻자, 올린의 표정이 약간 불편해졌다.

"방금 전에 제가 이거랑 같은 봉지에서 나온 쿠키를 먹고 왔는데요." 

그러나 스코티의 눈에는 올린이 든 물질이 동그라미 모양의 쓰레기로 보였다. 올린이 쿠키라고 주장하는 물질은, 진심으로 증오하는 상대가 있을 때나 만들어낼 수 있으며, 마음 속으로 증오하다 못해 지옥으로 보내고 싶은 상대에게만 먹으라고 건넬 수 있는 무언가 같았다. 스코티는 진저리를 치며 자리에서 도망쳤다. 올린은 별 생각 없이 베푼 호의가 이런 반응으로 돌아와 민망해졌고, 그 후 몇 주간 스코티와 마주쳐도 아무런 말도 하지 않게 되었다. 그렇게 해서 그는 함선의 누구보다도 먼저 스코티에게서 입덧의 기미를 보았음에도 불구하고 스코티를 제때 메디베이로 보낼 기회를 놓쳤다. 

스코티는 올린으로부터 도망치고나서 몇 시간이 흐른 후 쿠키 따위는 까맣게 잊어버렸다. 그러나 그는 다른 이상한 점을 깨달았다. 가벼운 멀미 증상이 계속 사라지지 않았다. 기상 시간에 눈을 뜨자마자 느꼈던 어지럼증이 여전히 머릿속에 들어 앉아 두개골을 울려대고 있었다.  
스코티의 머릿속에 떠오르는 것은 두 가지 가능성이었다. 하나는 커크가 선원들에게 색다른 활력을 줄 요량으로 엔터프라이즈호에 진동 모드를 추가했을 가능성이었고, 다른 하나는 그의 반고리관이 아직 우주 여행에 제대로 적응을 못했을 가능성이었다. 물론 둘 다 말은 안됐다.

곧 숙취일지도 모른다는 생각이 세번째 가능성으로 떠올랐지만, 마지막으로 술을 마신 날짜를 생각해보면 이 또한 말이 안되는 소리이긴 마찬가지였다. 스코티는 임신을 시도했던 기간에 좋아하던 위스키도 맥주도 모조리 끊었다. 실연 후에도 그는 술병을 다시 붙잡지 않았다. 마시기 싫어서가 아니라, 지금 같은 시기에 술병의 뚜껑을 땄다간 일주일 안에 급성 알콜 중독으로 뒈질 것이 뻔하다는 확신이 있어서였다. 스코티는 적어도 위태로운 상황에서 자신의 본성을 냉철하게 판단할만한 이성은 갖고 있었는데, 이것은 존 해리슨이 한 때 스치듯 칭찬하고 넘어간 성정이기도 했다.   
그리스 신화에 나오는 신탁이 하나 있다. 이 말을 어긴 왕이 어떻게 되었더라? 결과적으로 영웅을 낳긴 했지만 본인은 벼랑 아래로 비참하게 떨어져 죽었다. 경우가 좀 다른 일이기는 하지만, 어쨌든 술에서 위안을 찾았다간 영원히 위안 따위는 못 얻게 되는 수가 있다.

스코티는 선실로 돌아와 개인용 메디컬 키트에 있던 위장약을 입에 털어넣었다. 그것이 메디컬 베이를 찾지 않아도 될만큼의 효력을 발휘하길 바라며. 그리고 30분쯤 방 안을 배회하다 다시 일터로 나갔다. 최소한 약은 그 날만큼은 효과를 발휘했다. 그는 멀쩡한 정신으로 엔진을 손 볼 수 있었다. 멀미 기운이 아예 사라지지는 않았지만, 무시해도 좋을 수준으로 약해졌다.

사흘 후에는 스코티의 메디컬 키트 속에 있던 위장약 두 팩이 전부 동났다. 스코티는 이제 어지럼증보다는 메스꺼움 때문에 죽을 지경이 되었다. 두 시간마다 화장실로 달려가서 변기를 붙잡고 토했지만, 구토를 한다고 해서 메스꺼움이 가라앉혀지는 것은 아니었다. 오히려 구토도 위장약도 위병을 더욱 자극하는 역할만 하는 듯 했다.  
체력과 정신력이 바닥나는 와중에 후각은 전에 없이 민감해졌다. 그는 동료의 곁을 지나치기만 해도 그가 점심으로 어떤 메뉴를 먹고 왔는지 단번에 파악할 수 있었다. 치즈 케이크 조각을 근무처에 간식으로 싸들고 온 기술부 선원에게는 하마터면 덤벼들 뻔 했다. 아마 역겨움을 견뎌낼 능력이 조금만 더 강했더라면 스코티는 진짜로 그렇게 했을 것이다.

스코티는 병가를 내려고 했다가, 커크에게 병가를 내기 위해서는 본즈의 진단서를 떼어야만 한다는 사실을 생각해내고는 관두었다. 본즈의 2톤짜리 잔소리를 듣는 상상만 해도 시큼한 위액이 다시 올라올 지경이었다. 결국 그가 선택할 수 있는 대처법은 엔진 컨트롤룸에 혼자 가만히 들어앉아 막연히 시간이 흐르길 기다리는 것 뿐이었다. 차가운 벽에 등을 대고 심호흡을 반복하기. 그렇게 하면서 눈을 감고 있으면 한 사람이 눈 앞에 그려졌다. 그는 희미한 그림자였다. 제일 다정한 기억으로만 이루어진 그가 손을 내밀었다. 상상 속의 손으로 그의 손을 맞붙잡으면 현실 속의 고통이 약간은 잠잠해지는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

 

*

 

흘라이테이는 칸의 사촌이었다.  
사촌의 희망을 모르고 있었던가? 칸은 그렇지는 않았다고 생각했다.

번식욕은 우주의 모든 종족을 아우르는 하나의 강렬한 명령이다. 그것은 우주에서 생명체를 존재하게 하니까.

 

*

 

히카루 술루는 며칠 사이에 눈에 띌 정도로 허전해진 레몬 나무 가지를 난처한 눈길로 보았다. 온실의 모든 과일은 실험 목적으로 재배되며, 술루의 허락 없이는 어떤 식물도 온실 밖으로 반출할 수 없다. 자연 식품을 탐내는 선원들이 보타니 베이 전체를 털어버리는 사태를 방지하기 위해 함선 내에서 자체적으로 만든 규정이다. 레플리케이터로 만든 과일들은 비타민이 함유된 골판지 같은 맛이 났고, 지구에서부터 수송해온 보존 과일은 신선도가 극히 떨어질 뿐더러 특별한 날이 아니면 도대체가 식당에 등장하는 일이 없었다.  
술루는 본인이 제안한 규정을 스스로 어겨야하는 아이러니한 상황에 처했다. 스코티가 레몬을 안 먹으면 죽을지도 모른다고 술루에게 애원했기 때문이다. 그의 부탁이 어찌나 애절했는지, 레몬을 주지 않았다간 스코티가 지옥불 속에서 뼈와 살이 으깨지는 고통을 받을지도 모른다고 술루가 진지하게 겁을 먹게 될 정도였다. 하지만 일주일도 안 되는 기간에 스코티가 처치한 레몬이 40개가 넘어가자 술루는 슬슬 다른 문제를 걱정하게 되었다.

"레몬말고 뭘 드시기는 해요?"

"물." 스코티가 컵에 레몬즙을 짜넣으며 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다. "사이다도 있고."

"디톡스 다이어트라도 하세요?"

"다이어트 같은 생각이 날만큼 살이 쪄봤음 원이 없겠구만."

술루는 팔짱을 끼고 스코티를 빤히 바라보았다. 뺨은 푹 꺼졌고 눈 언저리에는 죽음의 빛이 감돌았다. 예전엔 살짝 나와있던 배도 지금은 홀쭉해졌다. 피부가 여기저기 까칠하게 일어난 상태였다. 기관실장은 총체적으로 암환자처럼 보였는데, 레몬즙을 더 투입한다고 해서 그의 병이 치유될 성 싶지는 않았다.

"난 스코티가 이렇게 레몬을 좋아하는 사람인줄은 몰랐죠."

"레몬이 딱히 맛있어서 먹는게 아냐. 이거 말곤 먹을 수 있는게 없어서 먹는거라고."

스코티는 얼굴을 최대한 찡그리며 방금 만든 레모네이드를 들이켰다. 입천장을 따끔거리게 할 정도로 신 액체가 목구멍을 타고 흘러 들어갔다. 위장에 레모네이드가 도달하는 순간, 울렁거리던 속이 언제 그랬냐는듯 잠잠하게 가라앉았다. 스코티는 방금 전보다 약간 만족스러워진 기분으로 두번째 컵을 들이켰다.

"매번 생각하는건데요...그렇게 고통스러워하면서도 왜 항상 메디베이 가는걸 싫어하시는지 알 수가 없네요. 솔직히 말해서 치과 가기 싫어하는 다섯살짜리처럼 보인다고요." 술루가 말했다.

"나 다섯 살 맞아. 어떤 의미로는 말이지." 스코티가 지적했다. "게다가 가봤자 좋은 소리 못 듣고 아프기만 더럽게 아플텐데 거길 왜 가겠어."

"닥터 맥코이는 기껏해야 하이포나 놓으실텐데요?"

"그 전에 날 반쯤 죽여놓겠지. 너 그 놈한테 헤드락 제대로 걸려본 적 있냐? 완전 살인기술이야."

술루는 도리질을 하고는 가지에 달린 레몬을 한 개 더 비틀어서 땄다. 며칠 전만해도 열매 무게를 못 이기고 휘청거리던 가지는 이제 공중으로 높이 치솟아 올랐다. 스코티에게 레몬을 던져준 술루는 잠시 다른 생각을 했다. 그는 메디베이에서 법석이 벌어졌던 날 목격했던 존 해리슨의 표정을 떠올렸는데, 왜 그 얼굴이 갑자기 떠올랐는지는 알 수 없었다.

"이별 후유증 같은 거 아닐까요?"

그 말에 스코티는 바로 날카롭게 반응했다.

"지금 내 속이 뒤집히는거? 그게 내가 블랙홀을 차서 그런거라고?"

술루는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그냥 말해본거예요."

"그 놈은 사귀고 있었을 때 내 속을 더 뒤집어 놨어. 그리고 실연 때문에 아팠으면 두달 전부터 진작 이 모양 이 꼴이었어야 하고, 지금쯤이면 죽어있어야 정상 아니냐." 

"그럼 속이 메스껍기 시작한지 얼마 안되셨나보군요."

"2주 좀 넘었지?"

"듣고 보니 그런 것 같아요. 일주일 전부터 여기 레몬이 거덜나기 시작했거든요."

"지구에 돌아가면 마켓에서 한 박스 사다줄게."

"됐어요." 술루는 웃으면서 고개를 저었다. "거기서 레몬 같은 건 아무 희소성도 없죠. 귀하지 않을 때 갚아봐야 의미 없잖아요?"

스코티는 술루의 말이 무언가 굉장한 인생의 진리를 담고 있는 격언처럼 들린다고 생각했다. 정작 술루 본인은 별 생각이 없었다. 그는 그저 아무 말이나 뱉으면서 속으로 시간을 가늠하고 있었을 뿐이다. 손가락을 펼쳐 대충 몇 개 접어보고 난 뒤 계산을 마친 그는 나지막히 스코티에게 질문을 던졌다.

"그동안 약 같은 걸 멋대로 드시진 않았나요?"

"보급용 메트락을 겁나 때려부었지. 근데 첫날 빼고 효과가 없어서 관뒀어."

"메트락은 소화제 아니었어요?"

"예전엔 그게 속 안 좋을 때 잘 먹혔거든. 이번엔 아니었지만." 

"그러니까 한 2주 전부터 속이 메스껍고 레몬이랑 음료수 빼고는 아무것도 안 먹히는데, 그걸 소화제로 어떻게 때워보려고 하다 실패했고, 그런데도 메디베이에는 갈 마음이 없으시단 말이네요. 단순히 닥터에게 혼나는게 싫다는 이유로 말이죠."

스코티는 눈살을 찌푸리며 술루를 보았다. "쓸데없이 분석적이다, 너."

그러자 술루는 한숨을 푹 쉬고 주머니에서 커뮤니케이터를 꺼냈다. 전원은 10분 전부터 켜져있었다. 

"들었죠, 닥터? 이렇게까지 해야한다는게 믿기지가 않네요."

"아주 고오맙네, 술루. 이 은혜 꼭 갚도록 하지."

본즈의 목소리는 커뮤니케이터 송화구와 보타니 베이 입구에서 동시에 들려왔다. 커뮤니케이터를 한 손에 들고 다른 손에는 트라이코더를 든 채로 온실에 들어선 본즈는, 야생 토끼를 포획하기 위해 그물을 들고 들판으로 찾아온 사냥꾼처럼 비장해보였다. 그것도 토끼를 이미 몇 시간 전에 아흔 마리 쯤 놓치고 와서 가슴 속에 투지 말고는 아무것도 남지 않은 사냥꾼 말이다.

 

 

*

 

제임스 커크는 본즈가 발로 차서 보낸 바퀴 의자를 덥석 잡아서 앉았다. 그러는 와중에도 영문을 모르기는 마찬가지였다. 커크와 우연히 시선이 마주친 캐롤 마커스가 눈을 깜박거렸다. 커크가 생각하기에 그녀 역시 상황을 제대로 파악하고 있는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다.  
다만 두 사람 모두 몽고메리 스콧이 사태의 근원이라는 짐작 정도는 할 수 있었다. 스콧은 두 손을 가슴 위에 모은 채로 천장을 보며 캐롤과 커크 옆에 놓인 병상 위에 누워 있는 상태였다. 그의 낯빛이 물고기 배처럼 하얬다. 이와는 대조적으로 본즈의 얼굴은 마치 인간의 안면이 얼마나 다양한 색채로 변할 수 있는지 시험이라도 하는 중인 것 같았다.

"혹시 장래희망이 칠면조야?"

"난 이 함선의 모든 인간들에게 네 달에 한 번 이상 정기 검진을 받도록 요구해."

본즈는 커크의 농담을 딱 잘라 무시했다.

"본부 규정에 따르면 반년에 한 번만 해도 되지만, 내 규정은 그거랑 아무 상관 없어. 왜냐? 평소에 몸에 이상이 생기자마자 제깍제깍 메디베이로 달려오도록 교육된 인간이 한 놈도 없기 때문에, 내가 알아서 병자를 색출해내야만 하거든. 네가 체어에 앉아있는 함선에서 내가 뭘 바라겠느냐마는."

"그래서?"

"문제는 그렇게 해도 가끔 색출에 실패한다는 거지. 그대들 앞에 누워있는 그 놈이 바로 내 실패의 아름다운 흔적이올시다."

캐롤이 스콧의 얼굴을 살폈다. 그래도 스콧은 여전히 죽어 넘어진 이집트왕 같은 자세와 표정으로 누워있을 따름이었는데, 본즈에게 어지간히 무서운 선고를 들은 모양이었다. 

"대체 무슨 일이 있었던거죠, 닥터?"

본즈는 손가락을 튕겼다.

"맞아, 캐롤. 자궁에 혹이 보인다고 저번 주에 내가 말 안했던가요? 아님 내가 그런 말을 했다고 망상을 하고 있을 뿐인가? 죄 없는 진통제는 그만 털어가고 빨리 수술 날짜나 잡자구요. 파밍 레이저로 1분만 지지면 끝나니까. 하지만 수술 전엔 뭔 짓을 해도 그 날의 통증에서 벗어날 수가 없을 겁니다."

캐롤의 뺨이 금세 달아올랐고 커크는 그녀 옆에서 눈만 바쁘게 굴렸다. 그는 적어도 자신과 캐롤, 본즈 중에 적어도 한 사람은 이 장소에 있기에 매우 적절하지 않은 인물이라는 생각이 들었다. 사실, 이 장소에 부적절한 인물이 정말로 존재한다면 자신이 바로 그 사람이었으면 했다. 분노하다 못해 악의에 가득 차서 얼굴이 오색 빛깔로 변하고 있는 본즈와 같은 장소에 머무르는 건 어느 모로 보아도 현명한 일이 아니었기 때문이다.

"하여간에 본즈, 어쩌라는건데? 왜 우리를 부른거야?"

"스코티가 위암 말기야. 손 쓰긴 글렀지."

본즈가 선선히 대답했다.

"그리고 제발 너 혼자 바쁜 척 하는건 관두셔. 네 시프트는 애저녁에 끝나고 스팍이 지금 체어를 차지하고 있다는 걸 알거든."

본즈의 말이 끝났을 때, 지금까지 엔터프라이즈호 내에서 존재한 적 없던 종류의 침묵이 메디베이에 내려앉을 뻔 했다. 스코티가 듣도 보도 못한 괴성과 함께 침대에서 펄쩍 뛰어오르지만 않았더라면 말이다. 커크는 덩달아 놀라서 뒤로 물러나려다 의자와 함께 넘어졌다.

"위암? 위암? 위암?! 아까 나한텐 임신이라며!"

스코티의 손이 본즈의 목을 졸랐지만 본즈는 덤덤했다.

"응, 사실 그거야. 그러니까 임신 맞지만 밖에서는 암으로 알아두는 편이 낫단 얘기지."

"하느님 외계신 맙소사." 커크가 바닥에서 일어날 생각도 못한 채 중얼거렸다.

"세상에." 캐롤이 두 손을 공중에서 정처없이 흔들어댔다. "스코티. 축하, 아니, 지금 이건 축하할 일이 맞는건가요? 오, 세상에."

"나나 스코티에겐 축하할 일이 아니죠. 왜냐하면 임산부에게 우주와 우주선만큼 지옥같은 환경이 또 없을 뿐더러, 기관실장이라는 직책 자체가 방사선을 매일 직통으로 맞을 수 밖에 없는 포지션이니까. 이 놈이 코어 엔진 근처에서 하루 동안 맞는 방사능량이 아마 암 치료실을 왔다갔다하는 전문의가 반년간 맞는 방사능량을 상회하는 수준일거요. 이건 상당한 문제지."

"본즈...."

"그래도 넌 낳고 싶어하지. 알다마다." 본즈가 스코티를 향해 날카롭게 쏘아붙였다.

"잠깐, 잠깐만. 만약에 아이를 낳는다고 치면, 혹시 항해가 끝나기 전에 그 아이가 태어나게 되는건가?"

커크가 의자를 바로 세워놓으며 물었다. 이제는 그의 얼굴이 스콧의 얼굴보다 훨씬 창백해져 있었다. 본즈는 '흠'하는 소리와 함께 입을 씰룩거렸다.

"그럴 일은 없을 걸. 함선 내 시간 기준으로 3개월 후면 마더쉽에 도착하게 되지 않나?"

"지금 임신 몇 주차인데요?" 캐롤이 물었다.

"14주요." 스코티의 목소리가 떨렸다. "날짜만 세어 봐도 대충 답이 나오더라고."

"마지막 검진 직후에 해리슨과 관계를 가졌던거죠. 덕분에 나는 한동안 임신 사실을 전혀 알 도리가 없었고, 캐롤 당신은 유언비어 아닌 유언비어를 퍼뜨리게 된겁니다. 4개월이라는 검진 주기도 사고를 막기엔 역부족이었군요."

본즈는 그렇게 말하며 트레이에 놓여있던 메디컬 패드를 커크와 캐롤에게 건네주었다. 그 날 우르르 업데이트 된 스코티의 관련 정보가 화면을 가득 메우고 있었다. 본즈의 손가락이 화면의 한 구석을 가리켰다.

"전반적으로 산모의 건강이 나쁘진 않지만 썩 좋지도 않아. 무엇보다 여길 봐봐, 지미. 미량의 방사능에 노출됐다는게 보이는데, 지금까진 문제가 없지만 앞으로 계속 이런 것들이 누적되면 이야기가 달라지겠지. 스코티의 근무 장소를 옮기고 권한을 다른 사람에게 넘겨야 할거야."

"어려운 일은 아닌데. 그치만..." 커크는 머뭇거렸다.

"그치만, 뭐?"

"내가 이런 질문을 할 주제가 되는진 모르겠는데, 스코티가 아이를 원하는게 맞긴 해?"

커크의 손가락이 스코티를 가리켰다. 임신의 기쁨이 온갖 종류의 두려움에 억눌려있다는 사실이 표정에 고스란히 드러나는 스코티를.

"완전 죽상이잖아."

"본인이 죽을지도 모른다고 생각하니까 그런거지."

"죽을지도 모른다니?"

"지구인이 존의 아이를 낳기 위해서는 죽음이라는 대가를 치러야만 하거든. 그 전에 태아가 불러오는 온갖 합병증에, 골절, 출혈, 장기 이상...."

제임스 커크는 다시 한 번 의자와 함께 바닥으로 동반 침몰할 뻔 했으나, 이번엔 다행스럽게도 캐롤이 제 때 그를 붙잡아 참사는 일어나지 않았다. 본즈가 커크의 멱살을 잡아올려 커크를 제 위치로 돌려놓으면서 중얼거렸다.

"이런 개뻥을 세상 만인이 믿게 해주니 의사라는 직업이 헛된건 아니었구만." 

"뭐가 어째?!"

본즈의 등 뒤에서 스코티가 펄쩍 뛰는 소리가 들렸다.

"네 각오를 시험할 필요가 있었거든. 아쉽게도 네가 시험을 통과해버렸네."

본즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그 210센티 어쩌고 했던게 다 구라였다고 말하려는 거야?"

"네 키가 215센티씩 되어야 한다는 얘기는 확실히 구라가 맞지만, 네가 죽을지도 모른다는 건 명명백백한 사실이야. 단지 널 죽이려드는 무언가가 아기가 아닐 뿐이지."

본즈는 확고한 어투로 이야기를 시작했다. 존 해리슨과 그의 친척들을 묶어두는 법령의 시대착오적인 성질과 위험성, 존이 그 법령으로부터 자유로울 수 없는 이유, 위법을 시도했던 어느 연인의 운명, 그리고 210센티에 140킬로그램은 죽은 흘라이테이의 스펙이었으며 본즈 자신은 그것을 스코티를 위한 즉흥적인 거짓말에 써먹었다는 별로 중요하지 않은 사실까지 모두 설명하는 동안, 스코티의 안색은 여러 번 바뀌었다. 마지막 이야기를 끝마칠 즈음에 스코티의 코는 불그스름해졌다.

"사정이 이런데 내가 너한테 아이를 가져도 된다고 어떻게 말하겠냐? 애가 태어날때까지 네 숨통이 붙어있을지도 의심되는 판에."

본즈의 말을 들은 캐롤이 안타깝다는 듯 무릎을 꾹 쥐었다.

"항해 기간이 좀더 길었다면 좋았을 걸 그랬어요. 그러면 적어도 항해가 끝날 때까진 스코티의 안전을 보장할 수 있을텐데요."

커크는 항해 기간을 자신이 마음대로 결정할 수 없다고 말하는 대신 고개를 황급히 돌렸다. 그리고는 본즈를 바라보았다. 본즈는 고개를 딱 한번 까딱거렸다. 그는 커크가 이 장소에 '어째서' 네 명이 모여야 했는지 깨닫기 시작했다고 판단한 후에, 스코티의 어깨에 손을 툭 얹었다. 스코티는 딱딱하게 굳어서 침상 위에 앉아있었다.

"이론적으로는 엔터프라이즈호에서만큼은 이 녀석 신변이 안전해야 맞는거죠. 현실적으론 전혀 아닌 얘기지만."

"무슨 말이에요?" 캐롤의 눈이 커졌다.

"듣는대로예요. 내가 홑몸이 아니라는 걸 알면, 존이 날 가만 놔두겠느냐는 소리일거요."

본즈 대신 대답하는 스코티의 목소리가 참담하게 들렸다.

"아닌게 아니라 내가 닥터에게 아까부터 부탁한게 그거예요. 존에게는 무슨 일이 있어도 알리지 말아달라는 거. 사실 순혈원칙 따위 없었어도 놈은 아이 따윈 바라지 않았을 겁니다."

"말도 안 돼요. 그래도 자기 아이잖아요. 더군다나 지금 후손이 귀한 입장일텐데..."

"그는 아이를 원하는 내가 말이 안된다고 항상 생각했었는걸요, 뭐."

스코티는 의기소침해졌다. 본즈는 그런 스코티를 시큰둥한 눈길로 내려다보며 종이를 석 장 정도 날려보낼 만큼의 콧바람을 한 번 뿜었다.

"손바닥으로 하늘을 가리지 그러셔."

"본즈, 그럼 우리 네 사람 모두 지구로 돌아갈때까지 몇 달씩 입 다물고 있어야 한다는 얘긴가? 난 솔직히 아주 조금 자신 없는데." 커크가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "무의식중에 블랙홀 앞에서 말 실수 한게 한 두번이었어야 말이지. 별로 인정하고 싶진 않지만."

"내가 정말 입 밖으로 내면 안 될 기밀을 갖고 있었다면, 천지가 개벽하지 않는 이상 너 따윈 부르지도 않았을거다. 깨진 바가지에 물을 붓고 말지."

본즈가 그렇게 쏘아붙이고는 커크의 팔을 붙잡았다. 커크는 엉거주춤한 자세로 일어나 본즈가 시키는대로 끌려갔다. 그는 스코티의 어깨에 커크의 한쪽 팔을 두른 다음, 나머지 한쪽 팔로는 스코티의 몸통을 껴안게 시켰다. 이윽고 캐롤 역시 본즈의 손에 끌려왔고, 스코티를 반쯤 감싸안게 되었다. 스코티는 이 상황의 뜬금 없음에 지나치게 당황해서 캐롤과 커크를 번갈아 보기만했다. 어리둥절한 세 사람이 한 덩어리가 된 것을 보고 본즈는 만족스럽게 고개를 끄덕인 다음, 주머니에서 커뮤니케이터를 꺼냈다.

"자네들은 이래서 필요했던거야. 잘 잡고 있어."

그가 버튼을 누르자마자 커뮤니케이터 스피커에서 익숙한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

[Harrison in.]

"Mccoy in. 좋은 하루. 넌 반 년 후에 아빠가 된다. 소감이 어떤지 직접 와서 말해보시라. 여기는 메디컬 베이. Mccoy out."

본즈는 out을 말하는 동시에 커뮤니케이터를 꺼버렸다.


	5. Chapter 5

*

임신 중기에 이르면 태아의 눈, 코, 턱이 사람의 형상을 갖추기 시작한다.  
입덧은 대부분 이 시기에 점차 사라지나 개인차는 있다.

 

*

  
존 해리슨이 메디컬 베이 문을 걷어차고 들어오기 전까지 스코티를 붙잡아 두는 일은 두 사람에게 녹록치 않았다. 스코티는 서너번 정도 커크와 캐롤의 팔에서 완전히 벗어날 뻔 했다. 결국 캐롤이 예의 호신술을 동원한 후에야 스코티는 잠잠해졌다. 커크는 캐롤 마커스가 벌칸과 유전적으로 관련이 있거나, 혹은 스팍이 그녀를 특별히 제자로 받아줬을 가능성을 잠시 생각해보게 되었다. 만에 하나 후자가 사실이라면 그도 스팍에게 너브 핀치를 전수해달라고 조를 작정이었다.  
스코티가 안간 힘을 다해 정신을 차렸을 땐 이미 오지 말아야 할 사람이 본즈 앞에 들이닥친 상황이었다. 스코티의 몸통을 안은 팔들의 힘이 강해졌다. 본즈가 휘파람을 불었다.

"오랜만이야."

"넌 내게 거짓말을 했어. 그것도 아주 치명적인 거짓말을. 그런 주제에 이렇게 당당한 이유를 모르겠군."

존이 본즈를 향해 얼굴을 들이대며 으르렁거렸다. 본즈는 그가 성난 뱀처럼 보인다고 생각하며 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다.

"난 이런 문제로 거짓말하는거 혐오하는 놈이야. CMO라는 위치가 장난이라고 생각하냐?"

"그럼 저건 뭔가?"

존 해리슨의 손가락이 스코티가 앉아있는 위치를 가리켰다. 스코티는 몇 주만에 보는 그의 모습에 놀라서 제 자리에 얼어붙어 있었다. 본즈는 스코티를 휙 돌아보았다가 다시 고개를 돌렸다.

"너한테 퇴짜놓은 현명한 자식이지. 그다지 현명하지 않게도, 네 애를 갖고 있고."

"아이는 없다고 말하지 않았었나."

"사실이야. 적어도 내가 검진할 적엔 없었어. 그러니까 아기는 그 후에 들어앉은거겠지."

존은 눈빛으로 사람을 죽일 수 있다면 기꺼이 그렇게 하겠다는 듯이 본즈를 한참이나 노려보았다. 본즈는 그의 기분나쁜 눈초리를 그대로 되돌려주기 위해 마주 노려보았지만, 눈에 먼지가 들어가서 곧 관두었다. 눈을 깜박거리는 본즈의 멱살을 존이 잡아챘다.

"엔터프라이즈호 같은 곳에서 사람을 믿으려고 든 내 잘못이 크군."

"벤전스호에서는 신의와 사랑이 넘쳤다는 것처럼 말하고 앉았네. 막말해서 너, 거기서 누가 니 뒤통수쳐서 이 쪽으로 밀려난거 아니냐? 그나마도 스코티가 콩깍지 씌지 않았다면 여기서도 멀쩡하게 지내진 못했겠지."

본즈는 그렇게 말하며 존의 손을 쳐냈다.

"14주야. 합법적 중절이 가능한 기간은 지났다."

"합법?" 존 해리슨의 입매가 괴상하게 일그러졌다.

"연방법에 따르면 임산부는 착상 후 12주가 지나기 전까지 자기 의사에 따라 중절 수술을 선택 할 수 있어. 12주가 지난 뒤에 이루어지는 중절은, 태아가 기형이거나 임신 증상이 모체에 심각한 위험을 주는 경우를 제외하고는 모두 불법. 스코티는 두 경우 모두 해당 사항 없으므로 중절 불가. 이해했나?"

"나와 스콧이 모두 낙태를 원하는 상황에서 법 같은 것이 통할것 같나?"

"스코티는 아이를 낳길 원해." 본즈가 차갑게 대답했다. "난 친구로서, 또한 선의로서 저 놈의 의견을 최대한 존중할 작정이다. 너는 이 일에 관해서 아무 권한도 발휘할 수 없어."

"닥터...."

커크가 헛기침을 하며 끼어든 것은 그 때였다. 존은 본즈의 멱살을 잡아채려다가 어색하게 얽혀있는 세 사람 쪽으로 시선을 휙 돌렸다.

"미안. 해리슨, 연방법이랑 스타플리트 규정을 너무 같잖게 보는 것 같아서 하는 말인데...."

커크는 잠깐 뜸을 들였다. 약간 드라마틱한 효과가 필요하다고 여겼기 때문이다.

"네가 스코티에게 상해를 입힐 목적으로 어떤 일을 저지를거라는 심증이 오는 순간, 넌 수감실 행이야. 연방법이 보장하는 조직 규정이지. 물증이 필요한 것도 아니고, 실제로 네가 폭행을 저질렀다는 사실이 필요한 것도 아니야. 그냥 심증만 있어도 난 널 잡아가둘 수 있다고."

"헛소리." 해리슨이 읊조렸다.

"헛소리였으면 좋겠지?"

커크는 그렇게 말하며 본즈를 슬쩍 보았다. 본즈는 입 모양으로 '계속해' 라는 뜻을 그에게 전달했다. 그는 커크가 임기응변으로 상황에 대처하고 있으며, 실제로는 커크의 말의 반 정도가 거짓이라는 사실을 알고 있었다.

"스타플리트가 군사조직에 무한히 수렴하는 단체라는 사실을 잊지 마...일단 탐사대는 우주에 나가면 전적으로 함장의 손 안에서 좌지우지 되는 집단이야. 어쩌면연방 육군의 별 네 개 짜리보다 내 권한이 더 클지도 모르지. 네 생김새가 수상해 보여서 수감실에 석달쯤 잡아가뒀다고 보고해도 본부에선 눈썹 한 번 꿈틀거리지 않을걸. 거기에다 스코티의 증언까지 더해지면 넌 가중처벌까지 덤으로 떠안고 가게 되는거지."

그 말을 들은 존은 입을 다물었다. 커크의 위협이 어느 정도 진실성을 띠고 있는지 속으로 계산하고 있는 듯 했다. 존의 고뇌하는 표정을 본 스코티는 무언가 그에게 의미있는 말을 하고 싶었지만, 무슨 말을 해야할지 하나도 머릿속에 떠오르지 않았다.

"스코티가 나에 관해 무슨 증언을 한다는 건가?"

존이 천천히 입을 열었을 때 나온 말은 그것이었다. 어떻게 해야할지 갈피를 못 잡고 있는 스코티를 대신해 캐롤이 고개를 들었다.

"스코티에게 낙태하라고 협박한 적 있잖아요? 그 일에 관한 증언이죠. 증인으로는 제가 나설거고요."  
  
존은 본즈의 어깨를 슥 밀어내고 (이는 본즈가 힘으로 해결하기 어려운 부분이었다) 스코티를 향해 한발짝 다가섰다. 그리고 사냥감의 크기를 재는 독사처럼 이리저리 고개를 움직여 스코티와 캐롤, 커크를 뜯어보았다. 스코티는 무의식중에 캐롤의 허리를 끌어안았고, 캐롤도 스코티의 어깨를 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 커크는 둘 모두의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다.  
스코티는 존 해리슨을 처음 대면했을 때의 기억을 떠올렸다. 그 때 스코티는 본능이 가슴 속으로 퍼뜨리는 두려움에 거의 주저 앉을 뻔 했는데, 지금 그는 그 시절의 두려움이 다시금 스멀스멀 기어올라오는 것을 느꼈다. 파랗고 매정한 한 쌍의 눈이 그를 노려보았다.

"기어코 낳을 셈인가?"

스코티는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 존은 다시 입을 열었다.

"불완전하고, 금지됐고, 어디 가도 대우 받지 못할 아이야. 그렇다고 해도 낳을건가?"

"....."

"내가 그 아이를 영원히 자식으로 인정하지 않는다고 해도?"

"......"

"니가 애를 인정하건 말건 뭔 상관인데, 임마!" 본즈가 짜증스럽게 외쳤다. "네가 저 놈 남편이야? 키워도 쟤가 키우지, 네가 키우니?"

"아니, 어떤 면에서는 해리슨의 말이 해답이기도 하지. 인정하지 않는거. 이거 괜찮은데."

커크가 사뭇 점잖게 말하며 스코티의 어깨를 두르고 있던 팔을 풀고, 스코티의 다리와 복잡하게 얽혀있던 다리를 바깥으로 빼내려고 했다. 그러느라 시간이 걸렸다. 그는 상당히 기괴한 자세를 몇 번 취한 끝에 겨우 스코티와 캐롤의 팔다리로부터 벗어나 침상에서 내려올 수 있었다.

"스코티의 뱃속에 있는건 네 자식이 아니야."

"그건 또 무슨 소린가?"

존의 인상이 구겨졌다.

"무슨 근거로 네 자식이라고 확신하는데? 네 종족의 원칙이 어쨌든 간에, 스코티가 네 피를 물려받은 아이를 안 갖고 있으면 아무 일 없는거 아냐?"

"나 말고 다른 아버지의 존재를 생각할 수 없는 상황 아닌가?"

"그건 네 생각이고요. 유전자를 뜯어보지 않는 이상 죄다 모를 일이지." 커크는 머리를 긁적거렸다. "너랑 스코티가 대충 14주 전에 헤어진거 맞지? 그러면 스코티는 너랑 헤어진 직후에 새 파트너를 찾아서 같이 잤고, 그 때 임신했다고 봐도 되겠네."

존은 자리에 못 박힌듯 서있었다. 거대한 번개가 그를 뚫고 지나간 것 같았다. 커크는 존에게 한 방 먹였다는 사실에 뿌듯해하면서 본즈를 보았다. 한 번도 커크와 같은 방식으로 생각해 본 적 없던 본즈는 당황해서 말문이 막혀버렸다.

"좋아! 스코티는 네 애를 임신한 적 없어. 둘이 헤어졌으니 앞으로도 둘 사이에 애가 생길 일 없을거고."

"대체 무슨 소리예요?"

스코티는 몇 번이고 입을 열었다 닫았다 반복한 끝에 겨우 그렇게 외칠 수 있었다. 그러나 커크는 그의 말을 완전히 무시했다.

"아기 아빠는 어디서 굴러먹다 온 개뼉다귀에 인간 쓰레기인지는 알 수 없지만, 아무튼 존 해리슨은 아니야. 스코티는 자기 의사대로 임신했고, 아버지는 찾지 않을거야. 함선에서 내리면 요양하면서 출산 준비를 하겠지. 거기에 존 해리슨이 관여할 구석 따위는 전혀 없는거야. 왜냐, 존 해리슨은 이 애가 만들어지는데 아무런 영향을 끼치지 못했거든."

"지금 당신이 무슨 소리를 지껄이는지 알고는 있나, 제임스 커크?"

존 해리슨이 위협적으로 나섰지만 커크는 굴복하지 않았다. 굴복하기는 커녕 존의 가슴 윗 부분을 손가락으로 쿡쿡 찌르기까지 했다.

"너는 아이가 필요하지 않아. 그리고 지금 스코티의 뱃속에 있는 아기가 네 자식이라는 증거는 어디에도 없어. 너네 둘은 지금 부부도, 사귀는 사이도 아니야. 만사 오케이다 이거야. 혼혈인 아이를 끌고 들어오는걸 문제 삼는건 네가 속한 종족이지, 지구인들이 아니라는건 알지? 스코티가 너와 전혀 상관 없는 곳에서 아이를 키우는게 무슨 문제가 있어?"

"흘라이테이와 노박이 댈러스에 있는 은신처에서 살해당했다는 건 알고있나? 아직까지 연방이 범인을 못 찾고 있다는 것도?"

칸이 소리를 높였다.

"숨는다고 숨었음에도 불구하고 결말은 그 모양이었다는 사실을 모르는건가, 아니면 모르는 척 하는건가? 내 종족은 항상 귀가 열려있고, 대부분이 암살 훈련을 받았다."

"그러니 항해 기간에 입단속을 해야지. 우리 말고 누구도 스코티가 아이를 가졌다는 사실을 모르게."

본즈가 조용히 말했다. 존의 얼굴에는 이제 당황한 기색이 역력했다. 승기가 스코티를 향해 조금씩 기울어지기 시작한 것이다. 얼떨떨해진 스코티는 무심코 캐롤의 허리를 더 끌어 안았는데, 이 행동은 본의 아니게 존을 한층 더 심란하게 만들었다.

"난 외부에 스코티가 위암에 걸렸다고 둘러댈 작정이야. 그렇게 해서 일터에서 스코티를 빼낼거야. 배가 본격적으로 나오기 시작할 즈음엔 선실과 메디베이만 남몰래 왔다갔다하게 만들거고. 스코티가 뭐하는지 관심 갖는 선원은 별로 없으니 이 정도로만 해둬도 대충 속일 수 있겠지."

본즈의 퉁명스러운 말에 존은 아무 반박도 하지 않았다. 반박을 하지 않는 것인지, 하지 못하는 것인지는 아무도 알 수 없었다. 그는 입술을 지그시 깨물고는 메디베이 안을 휘 둘러보았다. 그러나 메디베이 어디에서도 존 해리슨에 우호적인 존재는 찾아 볼 수가 없었다.

본즈의 어조는 조롱하는 투로 바뀌었다.

"물론 이 조치는 네 가족들에게서 스코티가 쓸데 없는 오해를 사는걸 피하기 위해서 취하는 거야. 스코티의 아이가 네 애도 아닌데 그쪽이 신경 쓰게 해서야 되겠나."

"닥쳐."

존은 이를 앙 다문 상태에서 마지막 한 마디를 남겼다. 누구에게도 위협이 되지 않는 볼품없는 한 마디였다. 그는 메디베이에 들어왔을 때와 마찬가지로, 메디베이를 나갈 때도 별안간 아주 위압적이고 빠른 걸음걸이로 문을 박차고 나가버렸다. 본즈는 존의 뒤통수를 보며 고개를 가로저었다.

"저렇게 등신 같은 놈인줄 알았으면 진작에 한 대 치는건데."

캐롤은 스코티의 등을 다독였다. 스코티는 여전히 얼 빠진 표정으로 그녀의 손길을 받고만 있었다. '지금 무슨 일이 일어난거야?' 존 해리슨이 생각지도 못한 모욕을 받고 나가 떨어진 현실이 쉽게 머리에 와닿지가 않았다. 그가 아는 존은 조롱을 받고 물러나기는 커녕, 남이 등에다 쪽지를 붙여놓는 장난만 쳐도 등뼈를 부러뜨리는 보복으로 대응할 부류였다.

"이빨 까는 솜씨가 발군이었어, 지미."

본즈가 킬킬거리자 커크는 씨익 웃었다.

"대충 고비는 넘겼지만 다음이 문제야, 본즈."

"일단 스코티 본인이 여기저기 쏘다니면서 나 임신했소 광고하고 다니지는 말아야겠지."

"내가 미쳤냐?"

스코티가 빽 소리를 질렀다.

"그리고 괜히 이상한 촉이 발달한 놈들이 주위를 어슬렁거려서도 안 될 노릇이지."

그렇게 말한 커크는 본즈와 뜻이 담긴 시선을 한번 주고 받은 다음, 캐롤에게 손을 정중하게 내밀었다. 캐롤은 의아하다는 듯 두 남자를 곁눈질하면서 커크의 손바닥에 오른손을 올렸다.

"캐롤은 나하고 얘기 좀 해야할 것 같아. 이제 제대로 한 배를 탔으니." 커크가 말했다.

"한 배요?" 캐롤이 미심쩍다는 듯 반문했다.

"본즈가 당신과 나를 동시에 부른 이유는 따로 있어. 아마도."

"아마도가 아니라 그냥 사실이야. 둘이 딴 데 가서 데이트를 하던 말던 알아서 해. 난 스코티를 선실로 데려갈테니까. 보아하니 얘가 혼자서는 제대로 걷지도 못하겠구만."

본즈는 스코티를 부축해 일으켜 세우면서 내뱉었다. 스코티는 자신이 얼이 빠진 사이에 너무 많은 일들이 짜여지고 실행된다는 생각에 기분이 나빠졌지만, 불평 불만까지 할 겨를은 없었다. 몇 주만에 자신을 똑바로 바라본 존 해리슨의 눈이 잊혀지지가 않았다. 눈을 감아도 두 눈은 어둠 속에서 섬광처럼 빛났다. 그 눈의 색깔을 생각할 때마다 가슴이 불쾌할 정도로 두근거렸다.

 

*

 

 

"사실 비합리적인 건 폐가 반쪽밖에 없는 애들 뿐만이 아뇨. 어른도 마찬가지지."

본즈가 맥주 캔을 따서 캐롤에게 건네주며 말했다.

"어차피 인간이란게 세상 온갖 부조리한 것들을 똘똘 싸매고 있는 가죽 주머니나 마찬가지라서. 겉면에 합리적인 척, 이성적인 척하는 면상이 몇개가 붙어있다한들, 우리 본질의 한 몫은 결국 비합리성이에요. 가져서는 안되는걸 가지려고 하고, 닿을 수 없는 곳에 닿으려고 하고, 포용할 수 없는 것을 포용하려고 하면서 일어나는 비극이 죄다 거기에서 비롯되는거지."

"마치 돈 키호테 같네요."

캐롤은 캔을 내려다보며 쓸쓸하게 웃었다.

"우리는 비합리성의 다른 이름을 더 좋아하지 않던가요?"

"인간성? 그거야말로 그럴싸한 겉포장 그 자체지."

맥주 캔 속에서 기포가 올라오며 내는 소리가 풀숲 사이로 부는 바람처럼 들렸다. 캐롤은 손바닥으로 캔 표면에 솟은 물방울을 닦았다. 본즈가 입을 열었다.

"나는 그 놈의 인간성을 과도하게 발휘하는건 자살이나 다름 없다고 믿어요. 인간성도 어느 정도라야 감당이 가능한거요. 그런 면에서 보면 한 가지는 확실하죠. 스코티는 이미 옛날 옛적에 적정선을 넘어갔다는거."

"갖지도 않은 아이를 가졌다고 거짓말해서요?" 캐롤이 고요하게 물었다. "적정선을 넘은건가요?"

본즈는 자기 몫의 맥주를 한 모금 삼키고 대꾸했다. "전혀. 내가 생각하는 문제는 그게 아뇨."

"그러면?"

"상대가 자기를...흠...스코티를 갖고 이런 말을 하게 될줄은 몰랐지만...'해소용'으로 쓰려고 한다는 걸 뻔히 알면서도 교제 제의를 받아들인거요. 싱 일족이 일종의 종교적 원칙 때문에, 진심으로 연애할 대상은 절대로 자기 족속 바깥에서 찾지 않는다는거 압니까? 바깥에서 찾는건 그냥 잠자리 파트너예요. 그 쪽도 발정기가 따로 없이 수시로 지구인처럼 원기왕성해지니까."

"오." 캐롤의 얼굴이 굳어졌다.

"짐은 블랙홀이 스코티에게 어떤 행위도 강제하지 못하게 하려고 나름 애썼어요. 일단은 함장이고, 함장이기 이전에 친구이니까? 그런데 짐의 도움을 거절한 건 스코티였지요. 나와 짐은 놈이 남자 친구는커녕 그냥 남자 동료로도 적합하지 않은 놈이라고 뜯어 말렸어요. 그래도 소용 없었죠. 이유는 아마 인류 최대의 미스테리로 남을 겁니다."

"본인이 이용당할 걸 알면서도 사귀었다는거군요? 받아들일 이유가 없었으면서..."

그녀는 캔 전체에 흐르는 냉기를 손으로 감싸안으며 말했다.

"그렇다면 그건 인간성의 문제와는 좀 다른 것 같네요."

 

*

  
대략 임신 16주차부터 태아의 성별 확인이 가능하다.

  
*

  
스코티는 핸드백처럼 본즈에게 들려서 개인실로 돌아갔다. 의외로 본즈는 개인실로 가는 도중에도, 개인실에 도착하고 나서도 별 말이 없었다. 그저 스코티를 침대에 대충 던져놓고 이불을 찾아 방 안을 두리번거리기만 했다. 이불은 침대보다는 본즈에게 더 가까운 위치에 있었다. 그것이 얌전히 접힌 채로 구식 컴퓨터의 메인보드와 믹스 너트 봉지를 비롯한 온갖 잡동사니 밑에 깔려 있는 광경을 목격하고서도, 본즈는 특별히 짜증을 내지 않았다. 표정 없이 우렁찬 콧바람을 한번 더 내뿜었을 따름이었다.  
스코티가 한참 그의 눈치를 살피다 겨우 입을 열었다.

"날 죽일거냐?"

"응? 아니."

본즈가 눈을 치떴다.

"한 20분 전까지는 그러고 싶었는데, 블랙홀 얼굴이 찌그러지는 꼴을 눈 앞에서 봤더니 정말 기분이 나아졌어. 그러니까 지금은 평소보다 좀 불쾌하단 얘기지."

"그럼 뭐 물어도 돼?"

"질문 내용에 따라 널 다시 죽이고 싶어질 수도 있어."

스코티는 손바닥을 마주 비벼대면서 본즈를 흘끗 올려다보았다.

"이거...어려웠던 거지? 내 말은, 아기가 여기 자리 잡는게 엄청 어려운 일이었던거지?"

본즈는 고개만 몇 번 갸웃거릴 뿐 얼른 대답하지 않았다. 약간의 고뇌가 본즈의 머릿속을 스쳐지나갔다. 그가 몇달전부터 방치되었을지 짐작도 안 가는 믹스 너트 봉지를 집어들고 땅콩 한 알을 꺼내서 던졌을 때, 스코티는 영문도 모른 채 그것을 손으로 덥석 받아들었다.

"그걸 공중으로 높이 던졌다가 입으로 받아먹어봐."

"이렇게?"

스코티가 던진 땅콩은 자칫 앞니에 부딪혀서 입 밖으로 튕겨 나갈 뻔 했으나 아슬아슬하게 혀 위에 안착했다. 그 모습을 본 본즈가 고개를 끄덕이며 땅콩을 한 알 더 던져주었다.

"이번엔 그걸 토성 근처까지 던지고 나서 공중 제비를 20바퀴 돈 다음 받아먹어봐."

스코티는 땅콩을 바닥에 집어던졌다.

"애가 생길 확률이 그거 성공할 확률보단 높겠지만, 많이 높지도 않다." 본즈는 봉지에서 꺼낸 캐슈넛을 이빨로 깨물면서 말했다. "은퇴하면 스코틀랜드에 노인 대상 불임 클리닉이나 차려봐라. 대박칠걸."

스코티의 고개가 천천히 내려갔다. "그래도 내가 처음은 아닌거지?"

"싱 일족의 혼혈을 임신한 사람이? 전에도 말했잖아. 하나 있기는 있었다고. 혼혈 수태 확률이 천문학적으로 낮은 제일 큰 이유가, 일반적으로 제 정신인 인간은 그 족속하고 같은 산소도 안 쓰려고 들기 때문이야. 그런데 우리가 잘 알다시피 일반적으로 제정신이 아닌 인간이 없진 않지. 특히나 넌 악조건이 빈틈없이 갖춰진 상황에서 성공한거라 내 눈엔 네가 무슨 마술사처럼 보이기도 해."

  
본즈가 생각하기에 임신이 성공한 요인 중 하나는 칸의 피임 실패에 있었다. 그에게 가능한 피임법은 단 두가지였다. 정자 활성도를 낮추는 약제를 지속적으로 처방하거나, 정관 수술을 하는 것. 그런데 지구인과 달리 싱 일족 남성의 정관은 굉장히 난해한 위치에 있을 뿐더러, 통상 수술에 쓰이는 레이저 메스로는 흠집 하나 낼 수 없을만큼 튼튼했다. 굳이 정관 수술을 해야겠다면 의사가 사슬톱을 들고 오는 수밖에 없었다. 물론 그 정도의 피임을 칸이 원하지도 않았다. 일족이 100명도 남지 않은 상황에서 스스로 거세하는 행위를 그가 반길 리가 만무했다.  
결국 지금의 상황은 전적으로 약제가 제 기능을 못한 결과였다. 그 자식은 생식 세포마저도 불사신이군. 본즈는 속으로 이죽거렸다.

  
"끝까지 살아남아야 진짜 마술사겠지." 스코티가 말했다.

"왜 그런 말을 해? 재수 없게."

"아까 존이 댈러스 어쩌고 했잖아. 누가 죽었다며?"

  
스코티의 질문은 차라리 천진난만하기까지 했다. 본즈는 머릿속의 모든 잡념과 욕설을 다 떨쳐내고 싶은 듯이 고개를 휘휘 저어댔다. 그는 해리슨이라는 이름을 가진 것들이 도무지 중요한 순간에 도움이 되는 법이 없다고 생각했다.

"아무거나 네가 처한 상황에 다 갖다 붙이지마. 흘라이테이 마자누트 싱과 제인 노박 부부는 고집을 과하게 부렸다가....안 좋은 꼴을 당한 사람들이야. 특히 흘라이테이가 한 짓이, 내 개인적인 의견이긴 하지만, 바보 같았지. 어떻게든 아이를 싱 일족으로 편입시키려고 그쪽 노인들(어디서든 노인은 발언권이 세니까)에게 접촉했는데, 반응이 상상 이상으로 안 좋았던 거야. 그래서 부부는 임신 기간 내내 도망 다녀야 했어."

"...."

"그럴 거라면 적어도 연방에 제인과 아기의 신병을 넘기고 흘라이테이 혼자서 이리저리 도망 다니는 편이 나았을 거라고 생각해. 내 생각은 그래. 그런데 둘이 떨어져있지도 못하겠다, 연방이 보장하는 안전을 믿지도 못하겠다....싱 일족이 상상 이상으로 머리 좋고 집요한 변태들이라는 건 알지만, 어쨌든 연방이 손 놓고 보는 것보단 그래도 놈들로부터 보호를 해주는 편이 안전할거 아냐. 자기들끼리 문제를 처리하려다가, 결국 은신처 위치를 들켰고. 흠. 뭐 그렇게 됐다. 외부에는 두 사람이 강도 살해당한 것처럼 알려졌지만."

"둘이 부부였어?"

스코티의 말에 본즈는 멍하니 입을 벌렸다.

"너 지금까지 뭐 들었니?"

"그 두 사람이 결혼했냐구?"

"둘이 비밀 결혼식 같은 걸 올렸다는데. 제인 노박의 친구 몇 명이 입회했었대. 교회 바닥에 풀꽃 몇 개 뜯어다가 뿌려놓고....아니, 그보다 이게 정말 중요한 문제냐?"

  
스코티는 흘라이테이라는 인물이 아마 싱 일족이 낳은 최고의 돌연변이일거라는 생각이 들었다. 그는 무모했다. 때려주고 싶을 정도로 낭만적이었다. 그가 지구인이었다면 헐리우드 영화 제작자들이 호흡 곤란을 일으키며 그의 전기 영화 판권을 따내기 위해 달려들었을 것이 분명했다. 연인에게 사랑한다는 빈말조차 내뱉길 꺼려한 친척과는 아예 다른 차원에서 태어난 사내였다.

  
"한 쪽은 금지된 결혼까지 한 다음 아이와 아내를 어떻게든 살리려고 모든 걸 버리고 도망치는데, 또 다른 쪽은 애 아빠라는 작자한테 변을 당할까봐 도망다니게 생겼으니 세상 참 공평하군. N극이 있으면 S극도 있어야 하는 법이지."

스코티가 짜증스럽게 얼굴을 손으로 비볐다.  
  
"말했듯이 너 혼자 아이를 낳아서 기를 거라면 문제없어." 본즈가 항변하듯 입을 열었다. "애 아버지가 누구인지 바깥에 알려지지 않으면 아무 상관없다고. 그냥 넌 집에서 열심히 육아나 하면 돼."

"나는 애를 그 젠장맞을 친가에 입적시킬 생각도 없고, 이제 와서 염병할 아빠를 인정할 생각은 더더욱 없어. 난 그냥..."

스코티는 문득 방 안에 부유하는 먼지를 응시하면서 슬픔에 잠겼다. 한 때 이곳을 제 방처럼 드나든 남자가 있었고, 지금은 부품 받침대로 전락한 이불을 자신과 같이 덮었던 사람이 있었다. 이제 방은 기억의 납골당이었다. 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억 때문에라도 남은 항해 기간을 계속 이 방에서 지낼 수는 없다는 확신이 들었다. 개인실을 옮겨야 했다.

"그 놈에게 맞아 죽긴 싫어. 죽어도 그렇게 죽는건 너무 비참해."

"내가 그렇게 되는 꼴을 두 눈 뜨고 볼 것 같아?"

본즈가 호두를 사납게 입에 집어넣으며 대꾸했다.

 

  
*

 

"난 여기 있는 선원 중에 몇 명을 잘라버릴 계획이야."

보수 중인 구역으로 캐롤을 끌고 들어온 커크가 한 말이었다. 비상등만 켜져있고 현재는 인적이 전혀 없는 복도에서, 캐롤이 놀란 눈으로 천천히 커크를 훑었다.

"인사 문제를 논의하실 거라면 제가 아니라 부함장님을 불러오셔야 하는거 아닌가요?"

"스팍과 섣불리 말할 건은 아니라서 그래."

스팍에게 말하지 못할 문제를 커크가 캐롤에게는 더더욱 말할 이유가 없었다. 캐롤의 머릿속에 물음표들이 급격히 늘어나기 시작했다. 커크는 사람이 주위에 정말로 없는지 확인하기 위해 좌우 양쪽을 살핀 다음, 캐롤의 귀에 가까이 다가가 속삭였다.

"사실 해직 후보 중에 당신이 일순위였어."

"뭐예요?!"

커크는 자기 입에 검지 손가락을 들이대고 조용히 하라는 신호를 보냈다.

"지금은 아니야. 아까 메디베이에서 생각을 바꿨어. 당신은 정말 엔터프라이즈의 편이 맞다는걸 확신했거든. 난 싫어도 캐롤, 당신을 견제하지 않을 수가 없는 입장이었지만 이젠 당신을 믿기로 했어."

"어머....어쩜 이럴수가!"

캐롤이 분통이 터진다는 듯 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 그러자 커크가 애원하는 투로 말을 이었다.

"정말 미안해. 하지만 당신을 믿고 안 믿고를 결정하는건 스코티의 일과 떼놓을 수 없는 문제야. 존 해리슨 문제와도 별개로 생각할 수 없는 문제고. 캐롤, 우리는 한 배를 탔고 당신에겐 상당히 중요한 임무가 주어질거야. 금속 피로가 말이 된다고 생각해?"

"그건 또 무슨 소리예요?"

커크는 자신이 적절한 단계를 완전히 무시하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 입을 다물었다. 생각을 정리할 시간이 필요했다. 그러나 캐롤의 인내심이 바닥나기까지 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않으리라는 사실 역시 깨닫는데 얼마 걸리지 않았다. 결국 커크는 생각을 반만 정리한 상태에서 다시 말을 시작했다.

"금속 피로, 존 해리슨이 죽을 뻔 한 이유, 꽉 막힌 행정. 그리고 스코티의 임신. 뭔진 몰라도 요즘 너무 많은 일이 해리슨에게 불리하게 돌아가고 있다는 생각 안 들어?"

"생각 좀 정리하고 말씀을 하세요."

"미안, 지금 하는 생각을 정리하기 시작했다간 전혀 쓸데없는 생각까지 정리하느라 시간을 엄청나게 잡아먹게 될 거야. 당신은 똑똑하니까 대충 내 말에서 필요한 부분만 걸러들어줘. 몇 달 전에 금속 피로를 못 견딘 프레임이 무너져서 마침 그 아래 있던 해리슨이 고슴도치가 될 뻔 했지. 이게 말이 된다고 생각해? 휴식 없이 최대 10년의 항해가 가능한 최첨단 함선 내부에서 쓰이는 금속이 그런 식으로 파단(破斷)된다고? 내가 아이오와에서 타고 다니던 마을버스도 그만큼 허접한 금속으로 만들어지지는 않았어."

캐롤은 미심쩍다는 표정이었다. "그래서 미스터 해리슨이 교체를 요구했다고 들었는데요. 행정실에서 무시했지만..."

"존 해리슨 말고도 교체를 요구한 사람들이 있었어."

커크가 단호하게 말했다.

"알아봤더니 서너명이 같은 보고를 올렸어. 그렇지만 기술 행정팀에선 계속 이런 저런 핑계로 미뤘다고 하더군. 만약 단순히 일거리 늘어나는게 귀찮아서 미룬거라면 재판소로 보내야 할 일이야. 존 해리슨 포함 여러 명이 웹프레임 이상에 관해 보고하는 동안 나한테 관련 보고는 한번도 들어오지 않았어. 그리고 쾅, 사건이 터진거지. 작은 사고로 생각하고 끝날 문제가 아니야, 이건."

"이상하게 생각할 문제이긴 하네요. 하지만.... 너무 추측성이 강해요."

"캐롤, 당신 뒤를 봐."

커크가 주머니에서 소형 플래쉬를 꺼내들었다. 전원을 켜는 순간 그들이 서있는 일대가 놀라울 정도로 환해졌다. 캐롤은 커크 말대로 뒤를 돌아 보았다가 무심코 비명을 질렀다. 커크가 속삭였다.

"이제 우리가 어디에 있는지 알겠지?"

머리 없는 히드라처럼 여기저기 널려있는 끊어진 케이블, 충격을 이기지 못하고 휘어버린 관, 급히 용접해서 메운 흔적이 역력한 바닥, 거대한 손톱이 할퀴고 지나간 것 같은 벽, '관계자 외 접근 금지', '작업시 헬멧 필수 착용' 등의 문구가 적힌 팻말 등등이 기괴스러운 광경을 조성하고 있었다. 마침 커크가 든 플래쉬의 불빛이 창백해서 더욱 그런 느낌이 강조되었다. 얼른 보면 임시 보수가 완료되었다고 믿기 어려웠다. 현재의 상갑판은 붕괴보다는 폭격이라는 단어가 더 어울리는 장소였다.  
커크는 캐롤의 손을 잡고, 문제의 웹프레임이 쓰러진 자리를 향해 그녀를 이끌었다. 그의 손가락이 바닥에 불쑥 튀어나온 웹프레임의 파단 부위를 가리켰다.

"이걸 봐."

캐롤은 상체를 숙여 커크가 가리키는 부분을 유심히 관찰했다. 관찰이 진행될수록 그녀의 얼굴에 자리한 놀라움과 공포가 점점 커져가는 것이 커크의 눈에 보였다. 캐롤이 마침내 낮은 목소리로 의견을 토해냈다.

"프레임 안쪽이 텅 비었잖아요!"

"역시 그렇지?"

"제가, 그러니까 저는 우주선에 쓰이는 금속에 관해서 아는 바가 없지만...만약 프레임이 속이 빈 관 형태로 만들어져야 한다고 쳐도, 관 두께가 너무 얇아보여요. 암만 특수 처리된 금속이라도 두께가 이 정도라면 인장력을... 버틸 수가 없을텐데요."

"더 놀라운거 알려줄까?"

커크가 플래쉬를 몇 번 만져 광량을 조절하자, 빛은 캐롤이 쥐고 있는 금속 부분의 끝만 비추었다. 사위는 급격히 어두워지고 빛나는 것은 오직 캐롤과 커크의 얼굴, 웹프레임 밖에 없게 되었다. 커크는 프레임 파단 부위를 불빛에 이리저리 비춰보면서 분노에 차서 중얼거렸다.

"파괴된 부분이 안에서 밖으로 쏠려있지. 이건 금속 피로의 흔적이 아니야. 누굴 바보로 아나?"

충격 받은 캐롤은 입을 손으로 가렸다.

"누군가 일부러 이 부분을 파괴한 거야. 일부러 지나치게 얇은 관을 썼을 뿐만 아니라, 관 내부에 폭약까지 설치해 놓은 거라고."

두 사람은 침묵에 잠겼다. 캐롤은 미친 듯이 두근거리기 시작한 가슴을 진정시키기 위해 몇 번이고 심호흡을 해야 했다. 가끔씩 먼 곳에서 들려오는 탱크의 진동음이 캐롤과 커크에게는 꼭 짐승의 울음소리처럼 들렸다. 캐롤의 팔에 소름이 돋아났다.

"이 사고는 하마터면 상갑판 붕괴보다 더 무서운 결과를 가져올 수도 있었죠?"

"여기서 끝난 건 행운이었어. 만약 저 건너편에 있는 전기 제어 장치까지 건드렸다면...."

"그렇게 됐다면 최소한 엔터프라이즈호의 반쪽을 못 쓰게 됐겠죠. 분명 죽는 사람이 나왔을거예요. 세상에. 아, 세상에. 말도 안돼. 누군가 엔터프라이즈호를 끝장내려고 했어요."

커크는 씁쓸한 눈길로 바닥을 내려다 보았다.

"정확히는 엔터프라이즈호와 존 해리슨을 동시에 끝장내려고 했던거지. 일타이피를 노렸는데 재수가 없어서 둘 다 놓친거야."

더 이상의 충격적인 소식을 듣는 걸 견딜 수가 없던 캐롤이 고개를 번뜩 들었다.

"그건 또 무슨 얘기예요?"

"말 그대로야." 커크가 고개를 주억거렸다. "이건 존 해리슨을 노린 사고이기도 했다고. 그 날 그 시간에 여기 해리슨이 나와있던건 절대 우연이 아니야. 무기 선계 담당이 왜 상갑판에 있어야 하는데? 근데 놈의 그 날 워크 리스트는 상갑판에서 별 필요도 없는 작업을 하도록 짜여져있더군. 이건 해리슨 본인이 알려준 사실이야."

캐롤은 기가 차서 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다.

"대체 누가....대체 왜 이런 얘길 몇 달이나 속에 담아두고 있었던거예요? 어째서 남들한테 알릴 생각을 안했어요?"

커크의 목소리가 낮아졌다.

"사고는 꽤 오래 전부터 조직된 일일거야. 엔터프라이즈호 내부를 잘 아는 누군가와 결탁해서 된 일이겠지. cctv를 아무리 돌려봐도 누가 거길 특별히 조작하는 모습이 보이질 않았어. 즉, 출항 전에 이미 계획이 완성되고 필요한 장치가 다 설치됐다는 뜻이야. 솔직히 말해 난 기술행정팀의 몇몇 놈 빼고는 누굴 의심해야할지도 잘 모르겠어. 끄나풀이 적지 않을텐데. 최우선 타깃이 엔터프라이즈호였는지, 존 해리슨이었는지도 불분명해."

"짐, 이렇게 스파이에 테러범으로 가득찬 함선에서 아무 일 없다는 듯이 항해를 할 수는 없어요. 알잖아요."

캐롤의 초조한 목소리가 빈 공간을 울렸다. 그러자 커크는 두 손으로 머리를 감싸쥐고서는 잠시 말이 없었다. 가끔씩 그가 한숨을 쉬는 소리만 들렸다. 그는 몇 분을 계속해서 그렇게 있다가 (이제 캐롤의 인내심은 신경 쓰지 않아도 될 것 같았다) 충분히 결의에 차게 되었을 때 서서히 머리에서 손을 떼어냈다.

"남은 항해 기간이 너무 길어. 난 어설프게 사건에 손댔다가 또 일이 터질까봐 두려운거야. 그렇다고 아무 일도 하지 않는 건 아냐. 적어도 짐작하는 건 있어."

"뭘 짐작하는데요?"

"배후를. 생각해봐, 캐롤. 엔터프라이즈호와 존 해리슨을 동시에 증오하는 사람은 몇 없단 말이야. 특히 해리슨을 그렇게 공들여서 없애버리고 싶어하는 사람은 의외로 없어. 인성이 개차반일지언정 그 자식이 가진 지식은 가치가 높고, 무엇보다 언제 어디로 튈지 모르는 자기네 일족을 통솔하고 있으니까 말이야."

"그 배후가 대체...."

그러나 캐롤의 입에서는 더 이상 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다. 어두운 구역에 플래쉬의 불빛이 비추듯, 그녀 내부에 있는 답에도 빛이 비쳤기 때문이다. 실처럼 가는 빛줄기였지만 그녀는 알아차릴 수 있었다. 그녀가 엔터프라이즈호에 있으면서 일부러 잊고 살았던, 그리고 커크도 일부러 잊고 있었던 그녀의 한 면을.

  
_**사실 해직 후보 중에 당신이 일순위였어.** _

  
커크는 캐롤 마커스 앞에서 처음으로 익살이 전혀 들어가지 않은, 슬픈 표정을 지어보였다.

"난 정말 당신이 알렉산더 마커스의 딸이라는 걸 믿을 수가 없다구."


	6. Chapter 6

*

  
현재 전 지구 인류의 1/6 만이 종교를 가지고 있다.

어느 지역이건 종교 행사나 종교 건축물을 찾아보기 쉽지 않다.  
또한 경전을 집에 비치한 일반 가정은 드물다.

 

*

  
임신 16주에 이르면 태동이 느껴진다.

 

*

스코티는 병가를 받고 현장 업무에서 해방되었다. 빈 자리는 더글러스 스탠필드와 파벨 체콥이 번갈아 메우기로 했다. 스코티의 업무는 두 사람을 원격으로 지원하는 일에만 한정되었다.

스코티를 난치병 환자로 꾸며내는 일은 어렵지 않았다. 잔뜩 축난 스코티의 얼굴을 두고 이런 저런 이야기를 하는 선원들이 이미 곳곳에 있었기 때문이다. 본즈는 스코티에게 누군가가 병에 대해 자세히 캐묻거든, 악성 슐츠히벤스타인맥백투르긴 B형 림프종이 위장에 생겼다고 대답하라고 일러두었다. 슐츠 어쩌고 병은 실제로 존재하는 희귀병의 이름과 분데스리가 축구선수 이름을 몇개 섞어서 만든 이름이었는데, 대부분의 선원들은 병명을 들으면 더 이상 스코티에게 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 다들 뭔진 잘 모르겠지만 아무튼 안 됐다는 뜻을 담은 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다.

스코티는 항해가 끝날 때까지 커크의 방에서 지내기로 했다. 처음엔 이 제안에 스코티가 질색을 했지만, 알고보니 제법 괜찮은 선택지였다. 커크의 방은 싱글 침대와 책상 서너개를 들여놔도 충분히 여유 공간이 남았다. 뿐만 아니라 메디베이와 매우 가까운 위치에 있었다. 무슨 일이 생기면 1분안에 본즈를 호출하는 것이 가능했다.  
무엇보다 제일 좋은 점은 원래 방 주인이 자기 방을 잘 안 쓴다는 사실이었다. 커크는 밤잠을 잘 때를 빼면 거의 방으로 들어오지 않았다. 결과적으로 스코티는 예전에 쓰던 방보다 훨씬 넓고, 적당히 지저분하고, 더 많은 편의를 도모할 수 있는데다가 해리슨의 흔적은 전혀 없는 공간에서 머무를 수 있게 된 셈이었다. 그는 일이 없을 땐 평소에 만들고 싶었던 프로그램을 신나게 잔뜩 만들면서 시간을 보냈다. 본즈가 내린 외출 제한령도 그다지 답답하게 느껴지지 않았다.

임신 15주차에 메디베이를 찾은 스코티는 두 번째로 초음파 검사를 했다. "산부인과 설비가 몇개 없는데다 그나마 있는 것도 죄다 구닥다리야." 본즈는 투덜거렸다. 그러나 스코티가 신경 쓰는 것은 자신을 검사할 물건이 구식 초음파 검사 기계냐, 최첨단 광레이저 태아 진단 기계냐 하는 문제와는 관련이 없었다. 그의 관심은 온통 기계가 검사해낼 대상에만 쏠렸다.

  
아이에게 얇은 머리카락이 생겼다. 심장은 느릿느릿 뛰었다.

아이가 손가락을 입에 넣고 있는 모습이 초음파 진단 화면에 희미하게 보였다.

평균적인 지구인 태아보다 발육이 1주 정도 빠른 상태였다. 우려와 달리 대단히 빠르게 성장하지는 않았다.

 

아들이 그럭저럭 건강하게 자라고 있는 것 같다고 본즈가 말해준 순간, 스코티는 입술을 가만히 깨물었다. 그러지 않았다간 바로 울음을 터뜨릴 것 같았기 때문이다.

 

  
*

  
정작 제일 중요한 문제는 해결되지 않았다. 커크가 스코티와 방을 같이 쓰기 시작한지 보름 만에 깨달은 사실이었다.  
스코티는 매번 화장실의 불을 껐다 켜는 일에 질려버려서 아예 항상 불을 켜놓은 상태로 지냈다. 그가 밤새 변기를 붙잡고 있는 날도 드물지 않았다. 그런 날 커크는 졸린 눈을 비벼가며 스코티의 등을 두드려주었다.

"좀 괜찮냐?"

스코티는 마지막으로 한 번 더 토한 다음 물을 내리고서 대답했다. "아니오."

"그래. 그렇겠지." 커크가 질려버렸다는 듯 눈을 감았다. "임신이란건 문자 그대로 토 나오게 힘든거구나."

통상 입덧은 임신 16주 경에 사라진다. 그러나 스코티의 입덧은 18주가 넘어가도록 그칠 생각을 하지 않았다. 오히려 시간이 갈수록 심해지기만 했다. 스코티는 폭풍우 치는 바다에 보트를 띄워놓고 그 위에서 닌텐도 게임을 하며 밥을 먹으면 자신의 기분을 대충 이해할 수 있을거라고 커크에게 주장했다. 먹고 싶은 것, 먹을 수 있는 것이 점점 사라져갔다. 끼니 때마다 야채 수프만 몇 숟갈 입에 집어넣었고, 모자란 영양은 죄다 고농축 영양 하이포로 보충했다. 본즈는 짜증을 냈지만 그에게도 뾰족한 수가 없었다. 뭘 먹어도 토하는 사람 입에 빵을 쑤셔넣어봐야 아무 소용 없는 법이다. 23세기 의학도 산모의 입덧은 잠재우지 못했다.

  
그런 스코티도 신 과일은 가끔 먹고 싶어했다. 그 때문에 본즈와 커크는 곧 난감한 상황에 처하게 되었다. 온실에서 과일을 빼돌리는데는 한계가 있었기 때문이다. 몇 번은 본즈가 온갖 의학적 핑계를 대가면서 술루로부터 포도와 자몽 따위를 한 아름 뺏어왔고, 몇 번은 커크가 온실의 밤손님 노릇을 하면서 레몬 나무를 털어왔지만, 약이 단단히 오른 술루가 어느 날부터 아예 과일 나무 둘레에 철망을 쳐놓는 바람에 더 이상의 강도짓도 불가능해졌다. 소식을 들은 스코티는 슬픈 심정으로 건포도가 들어간 에너지바만 조금 씹었다. (그리고 바로 토했다)

 

*

  
캐롤은 상자 두 개를 들고 방으로 들어왔다. 둘 다 이삿짐을 나를 때 사용할 만한 크기의 상자들이었다. 스코티는 읽던 책을 내던지고 자리에서 일어나 캐롤에게 달려갔다.

"이게 다 뭐요?"

"당신 선물이요!" 캐롤이 상자 너머로 얼굴을 빼꼼 내밀고 소리쳤다. "이거 받아들 생각하지마요! 진짜 진짜 무거우니까! 어디 내려놔야 할지만 알려줘요. 예상은 했지만 바닥이 정말 아수라장이네요. 남자 방 다 이런가봐요?"

스코티는 커크의 옷가지며 잡지 따위를 발로 휘저어 치운 끝에 딱 상자가 두 개 들어갈만한 자리를 만들었다. '쾅'하는 육중한 소리와 함께 상자들이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 캐롤은 이마에 맺힌 땀을 닦아내며 손가락으로 그것들을 가리켰다.

"위에 있는 상자는 동료들이 당신에게 보내는 편지랑 소소한 선물 같은걸 담은 거고요, 아래에 있는건 좀 안 소소한 선물 같아요. 들고 오느라 팔이 나가는 줄 알았거든요. 누가 보낸건지는 모르겠어요. 보내는 사람 이름이 안 써있네요."

스코티의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. "사람들이 왜 이런 걸 보낸대요?"

"다들 당신이 죽을 줄로만 알고 있어서? 히긴스나 보이어는 아예 통곡하고 있던데요. 미스 우후라는 항상 안색이 어둡고, 미스터 스팍도 말은 안 하지만 당신을 많이 걱정하는 것 같아요. 제가 여기저기 뻥 좀 치고 다녔거든요. 그런 다음 휴게실에 당신한테 전달 할 편지함을 놓을거라고 모두에게 말했더니 하루 만에 편지함이 만선이 됐죠." 캐롤이 자랑스럽게 대답했다.

스코티는 위에 있는 상자의 입구를 봉한 테이프를 먼저 뜯어냈다. 그러자 각기 다른 색깔의 편지 봉투 수백 통이 상자를 꽉 채우고 있는 광경이 눈에 들어왔다. 엔터프라이즈호에서 스코티를 한 번이라도 본 적 있는 사람들은 무조건 편지를 쓴 것 같았다. 상자에는 종이로 정교하게 만든 가짜 꽃도 여러 개 들어 있었다. 문득 생화(生花) 역시 온실에서만 재배할 수 있다는 사실이 스코티의 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 그는 혀를 내둘렀다.  
  
"이거 다 읽다가 애가 태어나겠는데."

"적어도 항해 중에 심심하진 않으시겠네요. 아마 저랑 함장님이랑 닥터에게 평생 동안 날아올 세금 청구서를 다 합쳐도 이만한 양은 안 나올걸요."

"미국이랑 영국 세금을 우습게 보지 마요." 스코티가 아무 봉투나 하나 뜯어 보면서 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"어디보자, 이건 러시아 꼬맹이가 보낸거네. 편지에 쓴 영어는 정상이라서 다행이구먼. 어, 자기는 내 소식에 충격 받았고, 마지막으로 나와 마주쳤을 때 너무 슬펐고, 그 동안 더 잘해주지 못한게 죄송하고, 많이 배우지 못해 너무 안타깝고, 실수해서 죄송하고...얘는 나한테 왜 빌고 있어?...내 스코틀랜드 발음을 종종 알아듣지 못해서 죄송하고? 이게 죽을라고....누가 할 소릴... 죄송하고, 죄송하고, 죄송하고, 죄송, 하지만 쾌차할거라는 바람이 있고, 어쩌고 저쩌고, 끝."

"편지 한 번 무자비하게 읽네요." 캐롤이 말했다.

스코티는 입을 비죽거렸다.

"애가 사실도 아닌 문젤 갖고 울며 불며 난리치는데 내가 뭐 감동이라도 해야됩니까? 이런 편지를 앞으로 몇백통씩 읽을 생각하니까 진짜로 병 걸릴것 같네요. "

"편지는 놔두고 이 무거운 상자나 뜯어봐요." 캐롤이 발끝으로 상자를 툭툭 차며 말했다. "전 이것의 정체가 제일 궁금했어요. 오늘 점심 때 제가 안 보는 사이에 누가 편지함 옆에 놓고 갔거든요."

"특이한 도둑이군."

사실 스코티도 같은 생각이었다. 두 번째 상자는 편지를 담은 상자보다 약간 더 컸고, 더 단단히 봉해져 있었다. 상자 밖에는 아무 표시도 되어있지 않았다. 발신자 없는 상자. 어쩌면....가슴 뛰는 속도가 조금씩 빨라지기 시작했다. 존은 메디베이를 나간 이후로 스코티를 찾지 않았다. 그리고 최소한 현재까지는 스코티와 아이를 해치지 않았다. 이건 무엇을 의미할까? 그는 '아이 아빠는 네가 아니다'라는 주장을 달갑게 생각하지 않는 것처럼 보였다...그 생각이 착각이 아니길 바랐다.  
  
스코티는 걱정과 기대로 묘하게 들뜬 상태에서 상자의 테이프를 천천히 뜯어냈다. 굉장히 깔끔하게 붙은 테이프여서 떼는 것도 쉽지 않았다. 옆에 있던 캐롤이 손톱을 사용해 작업을 거들었다. 실제로는 몇 십초안에 일이 끝났지만, 스코티는 염병할 테이프가 상자 입구에서 떨어져 나가는 동안 시간이 몇 년은 흐른 것 같다고 느꼈다.

그는 호흡을 한번 깊게 들이켰다. 그리고 떨리는 손으로 날개를 붙잡은 다음, 활짝 펼쳤다. 동시에 눈을 질끈 감았다.

"어머나!"

캐롤이 탄성을 질렀다.

스코티는 눈을 얼른 뜨지 않았다.

그는 이미 캐롤이 탄성을 지르기 직전, 본능적으로 무언가를 느꼈다.

"과일이란 과일은 다 모아서 보내왔나봐요, 스코티."

싱싱한 향이 스코티의 코 언저리까지 올라왔다. 스코티는 헛웃음을 지으며 서서히 눈을 떴다. 예상이 어긋났다는 그의 직감이 맞았다. 상자 안에는 레몬과 자몽, 오렌지, 자두, 청사과가 가득했다. 사과와 자두 사이에 묻혀있는 비닐봉지가 보여 꺼내서 열어보니, 안에 붉은 체리가 들어있었다. 모두 갓 수확한 것이 분명했다. 죄다 갈아서 주스로 만들어도 10리터는 나올 듯 했다.

캐롤이 상자 날개 안쪽에 붙어있던 봉투를 발견하고 중얼거렸다. 봉투에 보낸 사람의 이름이 적혀있었다.

"여기 편지가 있었네요. 이러니까 누가 보냈는지 모르지."

"술루죠?" 스코티가 물었다.

"맞아요. 달리 누구겠어요."

캐롤은 그렇게 대답하며 봉투에서 편지를 꺼내 스코티에게 건네주었다. 편지는 쓰는 사람의 성격을 반영한다. 술루의 편지는 체콥의 편지와는 전혀 달랐다. 문장은 간결했고 쓸데 없이 사과하는 내용도 없었다.

 

  
_과일들이 아직 귀할 때 선물할게요._

_당신이 레몬을 달라고 했을 때, 줄 수 있는 만큼 다 줬으면 좋았을 걸 그랬어요._

_모두 산도가 강하니까 드셔도 되는지 닥터에게 물어보세요. 된다고 하면 하루에 조금씩만 드세요._

 

_p.s 보존기에 넣으면 두 달 정도는 싱싱하게 보관할 수 있어요._

_당신의 친구_   
_술루로부터_

 

 

*

  
칸은 사막과 불의 꿈을 꾸었다.

행성의 하늘은 원래 회색이었지만, 그 날의 하늘은 온통 검붉은 색이었다. 불 탄 시체의 살갗에서 볼 수 있는 섬뜩한 빛이 머리 위를 덮고 있었다. 익룡 울음소리가 땅에서 하늘로 솟구쳤다가 다시 땅으로 곤두박질 친다. 클링온 무인 전투기들이 종말을 부르는 소리다.  
누군가 가슴이 터지도록 호루라기를 불어대고 자신은 깃발을 흔들고 있다. _빨리 이쪽으로 와라...빨리..._ 그러나 미사일이 날아가며 내는 굉음과 수시로 발광하는 하늘, 모래 먼지가 이루는 소용돌이 속에서 이것들이 대체 얼마나 쓸모가 있단 말인가? 누가 듣고 볼 수 있단 말인가? 이 상황에서 깃발의 색깔은 희망만큼이나 보이지 않는 무언가에 불과하다.

산맥 반대편에 사는 사람들에겐 희망이 없다. 이미 그 곳에서 버섯 구름이 피어오르니까. 칸은 탈출용 구조선으로부터 반경 100m 안에 있는 가족들만 수습하기로 마음 먹었다. 사람들이 기묘한 비명을 지르며 그의 곁을 지나쳐 구조선으로 달려가고 있었다. 가끔씩 넘어져서 구르는 여자나 노인들이 있었는데 아무도 그들을 일으켜주지 않았다. 칸은 문득 발에 무언가 밟히는 것을 느끼고 발 아래로 눈길을 돌렸다.

사람의 팔이다. 길이가 한 뼘쯤 되는. 성인의 팔이 아니라는 뜻이다. 몸통으로부터 떨어져 나온지 얼마 안된 모양인지 계속 피를 뿜고 있었다. 칸은 그것을 걷어차고 깃발을 내던졌다. 그런 다음 몸을 돌려 로켓을 향해 달려갔다. 사지가 멀쩡한 사람들은 이미 구조선 근처로 갔고, 사지가 멀쩡하지 않은 사람들은 이제 무슨 수를 써도 행성으로부터 탈출할 수 없다. 누니엔 대신(大神)이 지금 당장 이 자리에 강림한다 해도 상황은 조금도 달라지지 않을 것이다.

구조선 앞으로 가보니 백여명의 사람들이 아우성을 치며 해치를 두드리는 광경이 보인다. 지금 당장 구조선을 출발시켜도 그것이 대류권을 벗어나기 전에 클링온에 격추될지 어떨지 알 수 없다. 그런데 왜 사람들이 구조선에 탑승조차 못하고 있단 말인가? 왜 해치가 열리지 않는단 말이야? 분명 칸은 몇 시간전 해치를 열어두고 구조선을 다시 빠져나왔다. 등 뒤에서 열기가 모두를 집어삼키려는 듯이 손을 뻗어왔고, 아우성은 점점 커져갔다. 우주선이 몇 분만 더 입을 열지 않는다면, 모두가 치즈처럼 녹아서 우주선과 한 덩어리가 되는 운명을 피할 수가 없을 것이다. 칸은 자기 앞에 있던 사람들을 하나하나 밀쳐냈다.

그 순간 사람들 위로 커다란 그림자가 드리웠다. 우주선 외벽을 손톱으로 긁던 사람들이 고개를 위로 향했다. 해치의 컴퓨터를 조작하던 칸도 깜짝 놀라 위를 보았다. 사다리꼴 비행체가 그들 위에 도사리고 있었다. 비행체의 네 모서리로부터 여덟개의 관이 튀어나오더니, 곧장 엔진 역분사가 시작되었다. 칸은 대번에 그것이 클링온의 우주선이 아님을 알아보았다. 클링온이 저렇게 단순한 디자인의 소형 우주선을 사용할 리가 없었다. 그들은 모든 우주선을 새까맣고 험상궃은 딱정벌레처럼 만들기를 좋아했다.

비행체의 바닥이 열렸다. 그와 동시에 칸의 발치로 줄사다리가 내려왔다. 칸이 무의식적으로 뒷걸음질쳤다. 어안이 벙벙해진 사람들은 순간적으로 죽음의 위기도 잊고 비행체에서 눈을 떼지 못한 채로 자리에 서있기만 했다. 100명은 커녕 20명도 수송하기 힘들어보이는 우주선이 그들에게 마지막 구원의 손길을 내밀고 있었다. 이 역시도 신의 뜻인가? 심판의 마지막 단계일까?

아무도 사다리에 올라타지 않자, 열린 바닥에서 둥근 얼굴이 쏙 튀어나왔다. 그는 매우 화가 난 듯이 소리를 질렀다.

"당장 안 올라타고 뭐합니까, 존?!"

더 생각할 겨를이 없던 칸이 스코티를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 순간 꿈은 수억개의 물방울로 흩어졌다. 시야는 암흑으로 변했다. 물이 증발하고 나간 자리를 현실이 순식간에 밀고 들어왔다. 고요, 어둠, 평온함. 그는 어딘가에 누워있다. 불이 사라졌다. 모래 폭풍도 버섯 구름도 없다. 혈관 속에서 다급하게 맥박치던 감정은 환상이다.  
눈을 깜박이면 깜박일수록 현실은 더욱 명료해진다. 밤, 침대, 엔터프라이즈, 존 해리슨.

 

고독.

 

*

  
존은 평소보다 일찍 자리에서 일어났다.

그는 그 날의 워크리스트에 특별한 점이 없다는 사실을 확인한 다음, 근무처로 나섰다. 존이 웨폰 베이 앞에 당도하자, 숙직 중이었던 파란 셔츠의 남자 선원이 턱이 빠질만큼 하품을 하면서 일어나 아침 인사를 건넸다. 존은 인사를 받아주지 않고 탱크로 들어갔다. 존의 이런 반응이 대수롭지 않은 듯 선원은 코만 움찔거린 다음 다시 자리에 앉아 잠에 빠져들었다.

무기 선계 담당은 이름만 거창한 직책일 뿐, 실질적으로 하는 일은 배관공의 일과 다를 바 없다. 배관공과 무기 선계 담당 사이에 차이가 있다면 배관공은 적어도 필요로 하는 사람이 있다는 점이다. 함선에 탑재한 무기 유지와 보수를 총괄하는 작업이 전시 외의 상황에서 필요할리가 만무했다.

아마도 항해 전의 제임스 커크는 존 해리슨이 끼어들어갈 자리를 창출해내기 위해 머리를 며칠씩 쥐어 뜯어야 했을 것이다. 엔터프라이즈호에는 존 해리슨 외에도 무기 전문가가 두 명 더 있었다. 그들이 자기 업무를 보면서 부차적으로 무기를 관리해도 함선에는 아무런 문제가 일어나지 않을 것이다. 엔터프라이즈호는 벤전스호와 달리 탐사가 제 1 목적이며, 엔터프라이즈호의 광자어뢰는 처음 웨폰 베이에 실린 뒤로 지금까지 줄곧 잠만 자는 판이다. 존은 위에서 커크에게 어떤 압력을 가했을지 상상할 수 있었다. 머리에 피도 안 마른 함장이여, 자리를 만들어라. 그 어떤 자리보다도 고립되고, 쓸모없고, 하찮은 자리를!

그러나 존 해리슨은 하찮은 작업에 나름대로 몰두했다. 어뢰 주위를 보호하는 압력 실린더를 직접 만져보며 검사하고, 단파 어뢰 유도 장치의 장애물 탐지 민감도를 수시로 계산해보았다. 컴퓨터가 아닌 머리를 사용해서. 그는 자기에게 주어진 일을 업무보다는 일종의 참선 행위처럼 받아들였다. 가령, 종교 사제들은 때로 경전을 무작정 베껴쓰는 일에 전념하지 않는가? 혹은 말할 줄 알면서도 일부러 침묵하는 기간을 갖지 않는가? 명상이라는 이름으로 복잡한 생각을 단순화시키지 않는가? 일도 이와 같았다. 존은 오랜 기간 쌓아온 분노를 폭발시키지 않기 위해서라도 깊은 생각에 빠지고 싶지 않았다. 그러려면 단순 노동으로 잡생각이며 감정을 잠재울 필요가 있었다.

아직 일어나서 아침 식사를 마친 선원이 없는지 탱크는 조용했다. 존은 자리에 앉아, 컴퓨터 화면 속에 어뢰의 추진체를 나타내는 3D 영상을 띄웠다. 그리고 추진체 일부를 분리해서 확대해보았다. 최대로 확대해 보아도 이상한 부분은 눈에 띄지 않았다. 엔터프라이즈호의 무기는 항상 정상이었다. 존 해리슨이 나타나기 전이나 후나 마찬가지였다. 존 본인이 누구보다 더 잘 알고 있었다. 그저 워크리스트에 오른 작업의 일부였기 때문에 확인했을 뿐이다.

존은 영상 화면을 닫고, 웨폰 베이 해치를 열고 닫는 프로그램의 메인 루틴을 검사하기 시작했다. 프로그램이 호출하는 서브 루틴 목록을 보면서 그는 고개를 까닥거렸다. 간밤에 꾼 꿈의 작은 파편들이 머릿속을 떠다녔다. 꿈이 으레 그렇듯 잠에서 깬 순간에 내용은 반쯤 잊혀졌고, 침대에서 일어나 세수를 할때 다시 남은 기억의 반이 없어졌으며, 셔츠에 머리를 끼워넣을 즈음에 그의 머리에 남은 것은 꿈의 찌꺼기들 뿐이었다. 찌꺼기로 남은 기억 중 하나가 '해치'라는 단어였다. 존은 어쩐지 그 단어가 불만스럽게 느껴졌다. 웨폰 베이 해치 개폐 프로그램의 루틴은 정상적으로 돌아가고 있었는데, 오늘따라 그마저도 별로 마음에 들지 않았다.

존은 정상적으로 호출된 서브 루틴 목록을 띄우는 화면을 꺼버렸다. 그런 다음 자리에서 일어나, 천천히 발걸음을 옮겼다. 웨폰 베이는 원통을 반으로 잘라다가 엎어놓은 것 같은 구조로 이루어져 있었으며, 존은 원통의 왼쪽 벽면에서 중앙으로 이동 중이었다.  
베이 중앙부에 놓인 광자 어뢰 두개가 차가운 빛을 발했다. 존은 어뢰의 지지대를 한번 손으로 쓸어내렸다. '두 도시를 날려버릴 수 있는 맹수들.' 그가 생각했다. 고향에 이런 것들이 가득했던 시절을 회상하며 어뢰 주위를 한 바퀴 돌았다. 그리고 어뢰와 그 옆에 있던 컴퓨터 사이에 손을 집어넣어 캐롤 마커스를 순식간에 끄집어냈다.

  
"감시는 이런 식으로 하는게 아니오."

  
존의 속삭임에 캐롤이 숨을 삼켰다. 초등학교 때 친구와 치고 박고 싸운 이후로 누군가에게 머리채를 잡혀 본 경험은 이번이 처음이었다. 아픔보다는 놀라움이 훨씬 커서 비명도 지를 수가 없었다. 존은 캐롤을 묵묵히 뜯어보더니, 머리카락을 쥔 손에서 서서히 힘을 풀었다.

"함장이 뭐라고 했는지는 모르지만, 날 그만 성가시게 했으면 좋겠소."

존의 표정은 고요했다.

"일주일 전부터 보이지 않는 날파리가 귓전에서 맴도는 기분이었지. 아무리 커크 함장이라도 당신 같은 인간을 감시원으로 붙일 줄은 몰랐지만 말이오."

캐롤은 혀가 바짝 마르는 것을 느꼈다.

"쓸모 없는 걱정은 관두시오, 대위. 당신들이 뭘 걱정하는지 내가 더 잘 알고, 당신들의 걱정엔 아무 의미도 없소."

"아니, 모를걸요."

그 말을 들은 존은 캐롤을 빤히 보았다. 좁은 공간에 쭈그려 앉아있다가 막 일어난 참이라 다리에 쥐가 일어났지만, 캐롤은 거기에 굴하지 않고 고개를 빳빳이 들었다.

"내가 감시해온건 당신이 아니라 당신 주위예요."

"뭐가 다르지?"

"짐은 날더러 당신을 보호하는 걸 도우라고 했어요."

존의 입꼬리가 올라갔다. 캐롤이 말을 이었다.

"얼 빠진 장난처럼 들릴거 저도 알지만, 사실은 사실이에요. 우리는 이 함선에 쥐들이 몇 명 숨어있다고 믿어요. 그리고 그 쥐들이 해리슨 중령의 목숨을 끝장내려 한다고도 믿죠. 짐은 수상하게 당신 주위를 빙빙 도는 사람들이 없나 내게 살펴보라고 했어요."

"그리고 당신에게 일이 있을 때는 그 자가 직접 내 뒤를 밟았겠지. 알만하군. 왜 내가 미행꾼들 정체를 얼른 알아차릴 수 없었는지 이제야 알겠소."

존이 그로테스크한 미소를 지으며 말했다. 그의 표정을 보여주면 거나하게 취한 사람도 벌떡 일어나 자전거를 타고 집에 돌아가게 만들 수 있을 것 같았다. 캐롤은 존이 절대 지구인이 아니라는 점, 그래서 지구인과는 안면 근육이 약간 다르게 움직일 가능성이 있으며, 스코티는 존의 얼굴(또는 미소)을 1년 이상 가까이 하고 살아온데다 가끔 거기에 입 맞추기까지 했다는 분명한 사실을 상기하려고 애를 써야 했다.

"당신 뒤를 밟긴 했지만 당신이 무슨 짓하는지 살핀 건 아니라니까요. 나는 만약 당신에게 또 손을 뻗치려는 사람이 있다면, 그 작자는 당신의 움직임을 항상 감시할 수 있는 무기 관리 부서에 있을거라 생각했죠. 적어도 의심받지 않고 당신이 있는 웨폰 베이를 드나드는게 가능한 인물이어야 하니까.  
일단 부서 사람은 아닌 걸로 결론이 났어요. 사흘을 이 주위에서 진치고 있었는데, 수상해 보이는거라곤 3분마다 온 힘을 다해서 하품하느라 정신 없는 빅터 가스코밖에 없더라고요. 네, 어젯밤부터 오늘 새벽까지 이 앞에서 숙직한 사람이요. 그 사람은 차라리 턱을 서랍에 빼두고 다니는게 낫겠어요. 그 밖의 선원들은 오히려 당신을 피해다니느라 바쁜 것 같았죠."

"그 말로는 당신이 방금 전까지 여기 숨어있던 이유가 설명이 안 되는군."

"내가 마음 놓고 이 곳을 관찰하려면 남들 자는 시간에 올 수 밖에 없잖아요. 그런데 나는 어제 내 본래 업무 때문에 밤을 꼴딱 새워야 했고, 오늘 아침에나 겨우 시간을 내서 여길 찾아올 수 있었어요. 그리고 가스코가 완전히 잠들길 기다렸다가 30분 전에 겨우 이 안에 잠입한거예요."

"어째서 여길 관찰할 필요가 있었단 말인가?"

"웹프레임 사태 같은 일이 웨폰 베이에서도 일어나지 못하리란 법이 없잖아요."

캐롤은 커크가 했던 말을 떠올렸다.

  
_\- 아무 사고도 없이 회항하는거. 이건 무조건적으로 쟁취해야할 목표야. 해리슨이든 누구든 이 함선에서 더 다치는 사람이 나오면 안돼._

  
존의 얼굴에서는 비웃음이 가시지 않았다.

"웹프레임은 엔터프라이즈호의 시설 관리 부실과 병적인 행정 정체 때문에 무너진거요. 나는 우연히 그것들의 희생양이 됐을 따름이고."

"그렇게 생각해요?"

캐롤의 한 쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다.

"정말로 그렇게 생각하는거예요? 우연한 사고였다고?"

"그렇게 믿어야지 어쩌겠소? 설령 누가 의도적으로 사고에 개입했다한들, 엔터프라이즈호가 뭘 할 수 있단 말인가?" 존은 고개를 까딱거렸다. "예전에 함장은 나를 수틀리면 수감실에 던져넣을 수도 있다고 했지. 내게는 이 함선 전체가 수감실이오. 그것도 아주 혹독한 수감실. 그 안에 있는 죄수를 누가 죽이려고 한다면 수감실 밖에선 쌍수 들고 환영할거요. 혹은 전혀 신경 쓰지 않거나."

존은 잠깐 눈을 들어 벽에 붙은 시계를 확인했다. 엔터프라이즈호의 아침 식사 시간이 끝나고 사람들이 근무처로 흩어지기까지 얼마 남지 않았다. 그는 자신을 당돌하게 쳐다보고 있는 캐롤을 보며 고개를 살짝 낮추었다.

"그리고 내가 나를 수감실에 처넣은 사람을 어떻게 생각하고 있는지 안다면, 당신은 절대로 나와 눈을 마주치지 못할텐데."

 

  
_\- 마커스 제독과 존 해리슨은 뜻이 맞지 않았어. 다시 말해 해리슨이 제독의 명령을 거부했다는거야. 해리슨을 휘어잡지 못하면 싱 일족 전체를 제독 입맛대로 굴릴 수가 없어._   
_우리가 그 빌어먹을 정치적 올바름 때문에 '지도자'라는 온건한 이름으로 칸을 부르고 있지만, 싱 일족 관점에서 보면 칸은 그냥 신성 황제야. 싱 일족의 지도자는 동네 읍장 같은게 아니라 몽골 초원의 칸에 가까운 사람이라고. 존 해리슨이 못 하겠다고 버틴다는 건 싱 일족 전체가 마커스의 뜻을 거부한다는 뜻이지._

_\- 그래서 아버지가 지도자를 직접 바꾸려고 하는거군요. 자기 말을 잘 들을 사람을 싱 일족의 머리에 앉혀놓기 위해서._

_\- 싱 일족 문화와 지금 그들의 상황을 감안하면 존 해리슨이 죽기 전까진 지도자가 바뀔 수 없으니까, 당연한 일이겠지. 그리고 우리가 간과하지 말아야 할 의문들이 있어. 마커스 제독이 해리슨에게 원한 것이 대체 무엇이었나? 왜 직책 강등이라는 극단적인 조치를 감수하면서도 해리슨은 마커스의 뜻을 따르지 않았던걸까?"_

 

  
"내가 알렉산더 마커스의 딸이라는 걸 알긴 아나보네요? 난 당신이 내 이름도 모르는 줄 알았는데." 캐롤이 퉁명스럽게 응수했다. "내가 우리 아버지를 어떻게 생각하는지 알면 당신은 그런 소리 못할걸요."  
  
존은 무미건조하게 대꾸했다. "다행히 아버지를 존경하지는 않나보군."

"아빤 또라이예요. 권력에 발가락 한 번 담그더니 맛이 가버렸다고요!"

캐롤이 소리쳤다.

"아무리 가족이라도 인정할건 인정해야하는거예요. 현명하게도 엄마는 옛날에 이혼 절차를 밟았죠. 그 독단적인 말투랑 야망에 찌든 본성을 식탁에서까지 보고 싶지 않다고 하시면서.  
내가 만약 아버지를 믿고 따랐다면 전 지금쯤 대령은 됐을거예요. 난 죽어도 그러기 싫어서 엔터프라이즈호로 배속 받은 거고요. 엔터프라이즈호 예전 함장은 파이크 제독님이었죠. 아빠와는 지구 반대편에 서 계신 분이요."

  
"흥미로운 일이군." 손톱만큼도 흥미롭지 않다는 듯한 어조였다. "조금 있으면 업무가 시작될텐데 당신도 자리로 가봐야하지 않겠소?"

 

 

_\- 아버지 성향을 생각해보면 답은 금방 나오네요. 해리슨에게 뭘 요구했는지._

_그녀는 생각에 잠겼고 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다._

_\- 제독은 스타플리트를 계속해서 무장시키고 싶어하니까. 식민지를 만들고 싶어서 그러는 건지, 아니면 아무데나 싸움을 걸고 싶어하는건지...하여간 그 인간 때문에 스타플리트의 권력이 점점 비대해져._

 

 

해리슨은 몸을 돌려 데스크로 돌아가려고 했다. 캐롤은 극단적으로 나서지 않고서는 존 해리슨을 정신 차리게 할 방법이 없다는 결론을 내렸다. 그는 자신이 처한 상황을 충분히 인지하고 있다는 뜻을 내비치면서도, 정작 그가 제일 신경써야 할 문제에 관해서는 지금까지 한 마디도 언급하지 않았다. 아버지가 전한 지식 중에 그나마 진리에 가까운 것이 있다면, 생물학적으로 아버지가 될 수 있는 놈들 대부분이 무책임한 머저리들이라는 사실이다. 지구 뿐만 아니라 우주 어느 곳에서나 높은 확률로 통하는 진리였다.

"미스터 해리슨, 스코티가 바로 당신 때문에 위험에 빠지게 됐다는거 몰라요?"

그 말은 유효했다. 해리슨의 발이 멈추었다.

"이 함선을 헤매는 마커스 제독의 첩자들이, 만에 하나 스코티의 임신 사실을 알게 되면 어떻게 할 것 같아요? 당신이 '한 때나마' 스코티 연인 노릇을 했다는 걸 만인이 아는데? 그 놈들이 뱃속의 아이가 당신과 무관하다고 생각할 리가 없죠. 놈들은 애 아버지가 누구든 신경 안 쓸거예요."  
  
씩씩거리는 캐롤을 향해 해리슨이 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 그의 눈가가 꿈틀거렸다. 30분 전의 사전 검사를 통해, 캐롤은 적어도 웨폰 베이에서 어뢰나 데스크 주위에 설치된 도청 장치는 없다는 사실을 알게 된 상태였다. 스코티가 고물 컴퓨터와 전선 몇개로 만들어낸 도청 장치 감지기가 얼마나 섬세하게 작동했을지는 의문이지만. 그녀가 해리슨에게 바짝 다가서서 입을 열었다.

"당신 일족의 금기가 혼혈을 만드는 거라면서. 그리고 당신은 지도자인 칸이지. 스코티가 당신 애를 가졌다는 헛소문이 마커스 제독 귀에 들어가봐. 그 인간은 당장 싱 일족 전체에게 자기가 아는걸 발설할거고, 그렇게 되면 당신이 몰락하는 선에서 일이 끝나지 않아. 스코티와 아이가 싱 일족의 도마 위에 오르는거야."

칸은 말이 없었다.

 

  
_\- 스타플리트와 마커스는 재작년부터 무기 연구에 어마어마한 예산을 쏟아부었어. 연구 대상 중에는 손 대서는 안 될 영역도 있었지. 이건 한 세기 전에 맺어진 세계 평화 조약을 모조리 깨는 일이야. 그런데도 지구가 아니라 우주에 쓴다니까 사람들이 현실 파악을 못 해._

  
_캐롤이 조용히 말했다._

  
_\- 아버지는 핵무기를 원한거예요._

_\- 맞아. 그것도 행성 파괴용 핵무기였겠지. 해리슨이 마커스라면 염증을 일으키는 이유가 이거면 설명이 되지 않을까._

  
_커크가 동의했다._

  
_\- 핵으로 절멸한 민족에게 핵을 요구했으니._

 

웨폰 베이의 시간은 계속해서 흘러갔고, 캐롤은 타는 듯한 갈증을 느꼈다.


	7. Chapter 7

*

  
[ 파냐, 지금 내 귀가 고장났거나 엔진룸에서 사이렌이 울리는거, 둘 중 하나는 분명한데 어느쪽이 사실이냐?(Scott)]

[ 어쩌죠 (Chekov)]

[ 왜 (Scott) ]

[ 냉각수관 하나가 터진 것 같아요 (Checkov)]

[ 왜 (Scott)]

[ 그걸 모르겠어서 어쩌죠라고 한거예요. 어떡해요, 스콧! (Chekov)]

  
실제로 스코티가 현장에 달려가보니 금이 간 냉각수관에서 물이 뚝뚝 흐르는 광경이 보였다. 얼굴이 새파랗게 질린 체콥이 급한대로 셔츠를 벗어서 관을 둘둘 싸매고 있었다.   
사고 원인은 얼마 안가 밝혀졌다. 수위와 수량을 계산하는 컴퓨터가 일으킨 버그가 원인이었다. 아주아주 나중에 밝혀진 사실이지만, 이 버그는 함선 안에 똬리를 튼 그 어떤 형태의 음모와도 무관했으며 전적으로 우연의 산물이었다. 그나마도 별 볼일 없는 우연의 산물. 체콥과 스탠필드는 시간을 죽이기 위해 다운받은 슈팅게임에 바이러스가 끼어있었다는 사실을 몰랐다. 바이러스가 우주선 컴퓨터에 침투해 문제를 일으킬만한 능력이 있다는 사실은 당연히 몰랐다. 더불어 엔터프라이즈호 선원(특히 제임스 커크)들이 웹프레임 사태 이후로 사고라는 단어만 들으면 자다가도 경기를 일으킬 지경이 되었다는 사실 역시 잘 모르고 있었다.

커크와 본즈가 엔진룸 앞으로 달려온 순간 사이렌이 뚝 꺼졌다. 그들은 엔진룸으로 몰려든 백여명의 선원들을 헤치고 꾸역꾸역 앞으로 나아가며 무슨 일이냐고 소리질렀다. 그러자 수많은 머리통 너머로 가느다란 답변이 흘러왔다. "별거 아녜요." 커크와 본즈는 별 일 아니라는 소식에 기뻐하기도 전에, 답변한 사람의 정체를 깨닫고 더욱 사색이 되어 사람들 사이를 마구잡이로 돌파했다.

"하여튼간에 내가 스무살도 안된 애기한테는 엔진 맡기는 거 아니라고 몇 번을..."

"스코티, 스코티, 스코티!" 본즈가 스코티의 입을 틀어막으며 우렁차게 외쳤다. "세상에, 얼굴이 반쪽이 되다 못해 해골이 됐네! 이 상태로 기어나오다니, 네가 좀비냐? 거죽빛이 완전 회색이야! 오, 안되겠어. 의무팀은 전원 대기한다! 적색 경보 1 발령이오! 다 꺼져!"

스코티는 항의의 말을 생각할 틈도 없이 커크와 본즈에게 붙잡혀서 엔진룸 밖으로 끌려나갔다. 황망해하는 선원들을 뒤에 두고 그들은 알아들을 수 없는 말들을 허공에 끊임없이 외치며 달렸다. 커크와 스코티의 선실 앞에 도착하고 나서야 비로소 모두가 조용해졌다.

"너 미쳤니?"

숨을 겨우 진정시킨 본즈가 처음 내뱉은 말은 그랬다.

"아님 돌았냐?"

커크가 같이 헐떡거리며 말했다.

스코티는 억울하다는 듯 입을 열려고 했지만, 본즈가 한발 더 빨랐다. 그는 스코티의 어깨를 쥐고 흔들며 위협적으로 속삭였다.

"내가 함선이 반쪽나는 상황 아니면 밖으로 나오지 말라고 했지?"

"임마, 아까 그게 함선이 반쪽나는 상황 아님 뭐라고 생각했겠어? 엔진룸이 앰뷸런스처럼 울려대는데!"

옆에 있던 커크는 본즈를 향해 됐다는 듯이 손을 내저었다. 그는 단지 함선에 잔뜩 몰려든 무리 중에 마커스의 똘마니가 끼어있지 않았기를, 만약에 끼어있었다면 적어도 스코티를 볼 수 없는 위치에 있었기를 바랐다. 똘마니가 아닌 선원들에게 할 변명은 나중에 생각하기로 했다. 아직도 심장이 제 위치에서 이탈할 것처럼 벌렁벌렁 뛰었다.

"지미, 얘 배 나온거 안 보여? 그쪽에서 봤으면 눈치까고도 남았어."   
  
"어차피 배는 예전에도 좀 있었잖아. 맘대로들 생각하라지."

본즈의 짜증에 역으로 짜증이 난 커크는 건성으로 대꾸했다. 게다가 스코티는 헐렁하고 흉한 색깔의 점퍼를 걸치고 있었기 때문에, 커크는 아무리 시력이 좋은 사람이라도 스코티의 몸을 제대로 볼 방법이 없었으리라고 생각했다.

"마커스가 뿌린 종자들이 어딜 돌아다니고 뭘 관찰하고 있든간에, 이거 하나만 분명히 해둡시다."

스코티가 점퍼를 신경질적으로 벗어던지며 말했다. "나 죽겠어요. 굴 속에 처박혀서 두더지처럼 사는것도 며칠이어야 즐겁지, 이 짓도 벌써 몇주째냐고. 앉아서 침대만 보면서 할 수 있는 일은 하나부터 열까지 다 해 봤어요. 마더쉽에 도착할때까지 앞으로 한 달은 더 걸릴텐데 그 전에 정신병 걸리게 생겼수."

"쥐새끼들이 없었어도 어차피 넌 방에만 처박혀 있었어야돼. 파워 노산이라." 본즈가 핀잔을 주었다.

"당장이라도 쥐부터 색출해내는게 낫겠어, 젠장. 내 집이나 다름 없는 곳에서 이게 웬 007 작전이래."

커크가 천천히 자리에 주저앉으며 중얼거렸고, 스코티는 고개를 여러번 끄덕거렸다.

"진짜 그러는게 낫겠다니까요."

"꿈도 꾸지마." 본즈가 경고하듯이 스코티의 어깨를 주먹으로 툭툭 쳤다. "소문이란건 적군 아군 안 가리고 흘러나간단 말이다. 방학이 한 달 남았으니 태교나 열심히 하고 계셔. 지구로 돌아가면 싫어도 실컷 체력을 낭비하고 다니게 될테니까. 난 수술대 위에 캐롤을 올려놓고 왔으니까 이만 메디베이로 돌아간다. 그 친구 지금 혼자 남겨져서 적잖게 황당할거야."

그 말에 커크와 스코티의 시선이 본즈를 향했다. 본즈는 이빨을 맞부딪히며 딱딱거렸다.

"간단한 부인과 수술이야. 이번이 두번째지. 참관이라도 하고 싶으신가?"

커크와 스코티는 바로 고개를 재빠르게 저었다.

"몇달 있으면 스코티 네가 캐롤이 올라간 수술대랑 똑같은 수술대에 올라갈거니까 각오해."

본즈는 그 말만 남기고 단호하게 자리를 떠나버렸고, 선실 앞에는 두 사람만이 남았다. 커크는 엉덩이를 툭툭 털며 일어나, 기억을 더듬어보았다. 몰려든 놈 중 수상한 놈이 보이던가? 혹은 칸이 그 자리로 달려왔었나? 연애와 살해위협과 속도위반, 음모가 완벽하게 얽히고 설켜 어떤 문제도 제대로 해결할 수 없게 된 상황을 되새기며 한탄 중인 커크를 스코티는 흘끗 보았다. 그가 보기에도 커크는 확실히 변명을 들어줄 기분이 아닌 듯 했다.

"저 안에는 태교할 거리도 없다고요."

스코티가 고민 끝에 입을 열었다.

"그럼 너 혼자 셔틀 타고 지구로 먼저 가던가."

커크가 벽을 보며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"젠장."

"그러게 사이코 말고 정상인을 사귀지 그랬냐. 그럼 이렇게 숨어다닐 일도 없잖아."

"아기 문제가 불거지면 그 사이코도 달라질 줄 알았죠." 스코티가 말했다. "바보 같은 생각이었어요. 한편으론, 너무 흔한 생각이었고. 안 그래요?"

커크는 대꾸하지 않았다.

두 사람은 아카데미에 다닐 시절, 지적 문명권 전체에서 공통적으로 발현하는 개념이란 극히 드물다는 것 - 그리고 그 드문 개념들 중 하나는 부모, 또 다른 하나가 자식이라는 사실을 배웠다. 지구인이 문명이라고 부를만한 지적 공영체를 가진 곳에서는 일반적으로 부모가 자식을 보호한다. 그렇게 해서 연대하고 번영하여 사회를 이룬다. 커크는 싱 일족도 예외는 아닐거라고 생각했다. 혈족이며 가문의 순수성을 따지는 문화권에 사는 부모가 자기 피를 이어 받은 자식을 끼고 돌지 않을리가 없다. 배타적 내리사랑은 오히려 당연한 현상이었을 것이다. 아마 칸을 아껴준 부모도 존재했으리라.

하다못해 커크의 어머니도 둘째 아들을 사랑하기는 했다. 누가 뭐래도 짐은 조지와 위노나가 남긴 최후의 합작이 아닌가? 단지 아들에게 사랑을 표현하기엔 그녀가 지쳐있었을 뿐.

"실제로도 그럭저럭 잘 먹히는 생각이니까 흔한거야."

결국 커크는 입을 열었다. 그는 자신의 말이 값싼 위로처럼 들리지 않기를 바랐기 때문에, 굳이 뒷말을 덧붙였다.

"물론 예외는 어딜가나 존재하지. 그건 네가 어쩔 수 없는거고."

"이제 브리지로 돌아가요. 가서 아무 일도 없었다고 모두한테 얘기해줘요."

스코티의 말은 쓸쓸하게 들렸다.

"사람들한테는 체콥이 실수로 경보 버튼을 눌렀다고 설명할게."

커크의 뒷모습이 멀어지는 것을 본 다음, 스코티는 선실 문을 닫았다. 선실 안에는 그가 질려버린 물건들이 가득했다. 침대 두 개, 책상 세 개, 컴퓨터 세 대(두 개가 스코티의 것이다), 책장 하나, 스탠드 두 개-.... 커크가 매번 잠옷을 팽개치는 위치마저 외워버릴 지경이었다. 스코티는 침대에 벌렁 누워버렸다. 그리고 한 동안 지루함을 조금이라도 벗어보려고 온 몸을 뒤틀면서 시트 위를 빙글빙글 돌았다. 스스로의 모습에 질려서 무기력해질때까지 계속해서.   
그런 다음 패드를 집어들었다. 그가 읽다만 동화의 첫 줄이 눈에 들어왔다. 인트라넷에 널린 태교용 동화 중에서 사람들이 다 아는 이야기, 닭살 돋아서 1분 이상 눈 뜨고 볼 수가 없는 이야기를 제하고 남은 몇 안되는 작품 중 하나였다. 이 동화의 유일한 단점은 결말이 없다는 점이다. 동화를 올린 서버가 예전에 사고로 날아갔는지, 검색 결과에는 동화의 반절만 겨우 딸려나왔다.

  
_\- 옛날 옛날 검은 숲속에 외로운 토끼가 살았어요._

 

  
*

  
캐롤 마커스는 무남독녀였다. 그녀의 어머니도 무남독녀였고 외할머니도 그랬다. 전 마커스 부인 혹은 진 월리스는 서른이 되기 전에 결혼했지만 마흔 다섯이 되어서야 캐롤을 만날 수 있었다. 캐롤에게 동생을 만들어 주는 건 꿈도 못 꿨다.   
가족력은 유전병처럼 분명하다. 캐롤은 탐사 이전에도 자궁 근종을 레이저로 제거하는 수술을 받은 경험이 있었다. 본즈는 마커스의 상태를 보고 그녀가 자연 임신에 성공할 확률이 대략 어느 정도인지 짐작했다. 지금보다 더 몸이 안 좋고 나이든 스코티가 세 쌍둥이를 임신해서 모든 아이를 건강하게 출산할 가능성과 비슷하다.

"저는 우연한 기회가 온다면 버리지 않을거예요. 그걸 남들이 속도위반이라고 부른다고 해도."

수술대에서 캐롤이 가물거리는 눈을 뜨며 말했다. 그녀는 마취에서 깨어나 반쯤 꿈 속에 있는 상태였다.

"내가 보수적인 건가요?"

본즈는 아니라고 했다. 자기 아이를 낳길 원하는 성향과 고리타분한 성향은 아무 관계가 없다고도 말해주었다. 그렇지 않다면 어째서 세상의 많은 날라리들이 낙태 시술 병원을 찾지 않고 또 다른 날라리들을 기어코 낳겠느냐고 말했다. 행복한 사람이건 불행한 사람이건 대물림을 할 사람을 원하는건 그저 본성 같다고 주장했다. 그리고 더 감상적으로 변하기 전에 캐롤을 남겨두고 메디베이를 나섰다. 캐롤은 다시 잠들어 있었다. 본즈는 그녀가 깨어나기 전에 바깥에서 커피나 마시다 올 생각이었다.

그는 이따금 빈 손을 응시했다. 특히 아무 것도 없는 왼손을. 한 때 왼손 약지에 뚜렷하게 남아 그의 기분을 복잡하게 만들던 흰 선은 점차 옅어지다가 어느 순간 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 파멜라의 손에서는 선이 더 빨리 사라졌으리라. 그러니 이제 레너드 맥코이의 이혼 사실이 기록으로 남은 곳은 3년전 미국 법원에 접수된 서류 뿐이다.

결혼은 나름대로 성공적이었으며 캐롤과 달리 파멜라와 레너드 모두 불임과 관련된 가족력이나 질병은 하나도 없었음에도, 아이라는 두 글자는 두 사람의 결혼 생활을 서서히 무너뜨렸다. 그건 모래성을 끊임없이 좀먹는 바닷바람과 같았다. 용기와 인내와 사랑이라는 글자들은 두 사람을 구원해야할 시기에 그들의 주위를 뱅뱅 돌기만 하다 어느 날 비겁하게 달아났다. 레너드는 그것들을 쫓을 생각도 들지 않았다. 피곤했기 때문이다.

본즈는 끝내 손가락에서 사라진 결혼반지 자국처럼, 기억들도 저절로 모습을 감추길 바랐다. 그러나 기억이 퇴색하는 시간은 길었고, 이따금 본즈는 상처를 일부러 들쑤시고 싶은 이상야릇한 충동에 휩싸이기도 했다. 누군가에게 털어놓은 다음 그 사람에게서 한심하다는 눈초리를 받고 싶었다. 하지만 이런 종류의 이야기를 털어놓기에 짐은 너무 철이 없었고 (부연하면 아직 그에게는 가정을 꾸릴 생각이 요만큼도 없어 보이기도 했다), 아이는 있지만 보호자가 없는 스코티는 더더욱 부적절한 상대였으며, 캐롤은 심적인 거리가 만만치 않은 상대였다. 적어도 그녀를 거리낌 없이 대하려면, 그녀가 엔터프라이즈호에 상당한 적의를 가진 작자의 딸이라는 사실을 완벽히 잊어야 하는데 쉬운 일은 아니었다.

그리고 그 세 명 모두를 합친 것보다도 훨씬 부적절한 인간이 지금 본즈 앞에 나타났다. 존 해리슨이었다. 본즈는 따려던 캔커피를 다시 주머니에 집어넣었다.

"안녕." 본즈가 먼저 말했다.

"오랜만이군."

존은 무덤덤하게 대꾸하고는 본즈를 지나치려고 했다. 몇 달만의 만남은 그렇게 끝날 뻔 했다. 하지만 본즈는 그의 뒤통수를 보며 다시금 말을 걸었다.

"소득 있냐?"

존이 뒤를 돌아보았다.

"무슨 소린가?"

"간첩 찾았냐고. 못 찾았음 말고."

본즈는 주머니 속에서 캔을 만지작거렸다.

"적어도 나는 얼마 전에 스코티 배를 힘껏 걷어찬 사람을 하나 알고있는데 말야."

존의 얼굴에 한 순간 감정이 스쳐지나갔다. 본즈는 존의 얼굴을 보며 생각했다. 저 면상에 나타난 감정을 뭐라 불러야 할까? 경악? 초조? 뭐든간에 그것이 싱 일족에 내재한 부정적인 감정 중 하나라는 사실 만은 분명하다. 본즈는 구름이 잔뜩 끼어있던 자신의 마음 속에서 아주 가는 햇빛을 보았다. 물론 그 빛은 금방 사라졌다.

"근데 나나 짐의 능력으로는 그 인간을 처벌할 방법이 없더라고."

"신상을...."

존은 거기까지 말하고 입을 다물었다. 본즈는 그가 말을 잇기를 기다렸지만, 침묵만 쭉 이어지자 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"범인은 남자야. 나이는 21주하고 3일."

"......"

"심심하면 스코티를 걷어찬대. 뱃속에서 프리미어 리그라도 뛰는 모양이지."

"......"

"잘 가."

  
본즈는 존에게서 등을 돌렸다. 그런 다음 캔커피를 꺼내서 윗 부분을 젖혔다. 어두운 구멍에서 '뻡'하는 경쾌한 소리와 함께 인공적인 커피향이 흘러나왔다.

 


	8. Chapter 8

*

 

_\- 깊은 숲 속에 외로운 토끼가 살았어요. 토끼에겐 가족이 없었지요._

  
스코티는 베개를 등 뒤에 받치고 앉았다. 그가 취할 수 있는 자세 중에 가장 편한 자세였다. 침대 위에 무의식적으로 배를 깔고 엎드릴 뻔한 경우도 종종 있었지만, 실제로 엎드린 적은 없었다. 몸을 굽히는 순간 걸리적거리는 신체 부위가 말해주었기 때문이다. - 몇 달 동안은 안 될 거라고, 여기 한 사람분의 예약석이 있다고.

예약석 주인은 까탈스러워서, 자기 머리 꼭대기 위에 담요보다 무거운 무언가가 올라가있는 기미만 보여도 바로 짜증을 냈다. 한 번은 아기가 세 번 연속 발길질을 하는 바람에 배 위에 올려놓은 패드가 미끄러져서 떨어진 적도 있었다. 스코티는 배를 받침대로 쓰는 걸 포기하고, 패드의 화면을 바깥으로 끄집어냈다. 공중에 화면을 띄워놓으면 바탕이 없는 만큼 글자가 흐릿하게 보여서 불편했지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 지금 스코티 몸의 주인은 따로 있다. 주인 뜻에 따를 수밖에.

  
_\- 토끼는 항상 혼자였습니다. 해가 진 숲은 어두워서 정말 무서웠어요. 그러나 아무도 벌벌 떠는 토끼를 안아주지 않았지요. 토끼는 밤마다 귀를 감싸고 엉엉 울었어요._

  
스코티는 뱃속에서 '통'하고 울리는 진동을 느꼈다.

본즈가 초음파 검사로 알려주지 않았더라도 스코티는 뱃속의 아이가 계집애가 아니라는 사실을 어느 순간 저절로 알아차렸을 것이다. 발차기가 원체 묵직하고 빈번했다. 이따금 스코티의 잠을 깨울 정도였다. 어지간히 성질이 급하고 뛰어다니길 좋아하는 아이가 나올 것 같았다. 누구를 닮은 걸까? 존 해리슨의 성질머리가 급한 편은 아니다. 특별한 일이 아니면 움직이고 싶어 하지도 않는다. 스코티는 자신이 어릴 적 동네를 탐험한답시고 아침부터 밤까지 집에 얼굴을 비추지 않아 어머니와 할아버지의 애간장을 무던히도 태웠던 기억을 떠올렸다. 탐험에는 어린 동생들도 종종 동반하곤 했다. 그는 할아버지가 일찍 돌아가신 가장 큰 이유가 큰손자 탓이 아니길 바랄 뿐이었다. 세 번째나 네 번째로 큰 이유라면 ...받아들이겠지만. 더불어 머잖아 태어날 아기가 자신의 업보를 그대로 돌려주지 않기를 바랄 뿐이었다.'나보다는 좀 얌전한 애로 태어나주라. 제발.'

아이의 애칭은 '조'가 되었다. 조의 세 가지 속성이 본즈를 놀라게 했다. 하나는 뱃속에서 수시로 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰어대는 운동성, 다른 하나는 지구인 아기와 별 다른 차이점이 없는 몸 크기였다. 20주째에 25주 5일 수준으로 성장해 의료진을 놀라게 했다는 노박과 흘라이테이의 아들 라일리와는 달리, 조 스콧은 보통의 지구인 아기와 비슷한 속도로 자라났다. 20주에는 21주급으로 자랐으나, 22주에 들어서는 조의 크기가 22주급이 되었고, 23주째에는 22주 3일급으로...조는 평균 성장 수준을 앞서거니 뒤서거니 하면서 자라고 있었는데, 이 속도가 출산 직전까지 변하지 않을 경우 조가 우량아로 태어날 가능성은 거의 없다고 보아도 좋았다. 본즈는 이 점을 이상하게 여겼지만, 스코티는 이상할 게 하나도 없다고 생각했다. 평균적인 싱 일족보다 한참 큰 아버지의 피를 물려받은 자식이 뱃속에서 대나무처럼 쑥쑥 자라나는 것이 예상 불가능한 일은 아니다. 반면 존 해리슨의 키는 기껏해야 185cm를 넘지 않을 텐데, 그건 싱 일족 남성의 평균에 겨우 미치는 수준이었다.

  
_\- 달님은 매일 밤 그런 토끼를 내려다보고 있었죠._

  
앞의 두 속성은 괜찮았지만, 마지막 성질은 좋지 않았다. 좋지 않은 정도가 아니라 나빴다.

  
조는 평범한 덩치로 스코티 몸의 영양분을 게걸스럽게 빨아들이고 있었다. 그러면서도 계속 호르몬 이상을 일으켜 엄마가 제대로 식사를 할 수 없게 만들었다. 조가 뱃속에 들어선지 6개월이 다 되어 가는데도 입덧은 계속됐다. 스코티가 마지막으로 스테이크를 입에 넣어본 기억이 마치 전생의 추억처럼 까마득했다. 본즈는 결국 스코티의 반발을 무릅쓰고 그에게 구토 억제제를 맞히는 강수를 두었지만, 약은 없던 두통만 일으킬 뿐 별 도움이 되지 못했다. 임신 후 스코티는 체중이 딱 1.5킬로그램 늘었는데, 이 중 0.5킬로그램은 실연 후 스트레스 때문에 일시적으로 빠졌던 체중이 되돌아온 것뿐이었다. 아기는 모자란 지방과 단백질, 탄수화물, 기타 미량 영양소들을 스코티의 몸으로부터 열심히 끌어다 쓰는 듯 했다.

술루가 보내 온 구호 물품은 본즈의 어지간한 처방보다 훨씬 많은 일을 해냈다. 과일을 많이 곁들인 샐러드와 빵은 스코티도 씹어 삼킬 수 있었다. 다만 술루의 선물이 너무 빨리 바닥을 보이기 시작했다는 점이 문제였다. 보존기에 과일을 보관하라는 것만큼 쓸모없는 충고도 없었다. 스코티가 제일 좋아한 레몬과 오렌지는 머리 부분에 붙은 잎사귀가 시들기도 전에 작살났다.   
항해 기간은 이제 20일 정도 남았다. 엔터프라이즈호가 마더쉽에 발을 걸치기 전에 과일이 바닥난다면 어떻게 될까? 스코티는 알 수 없었다. 술루는 그야말로 보타니 베이에서 재배할 수 있는 모든 과일을 선물했으니, 더 이상의 선의를 그에게 기대하는 건 말도 안 되는 일이었다. 커크는 스팍에게 이런 저런 핑계를 대면서 엔터프라이즈호가 진입할 수 있는 최단 항로를 선택해 지구로 향하고 있었다. 본즈와 캐롤은 매일 같이 에너지바에 들어있는 건과일만 긁어내서 스코티에게 몰아주었다. 다들 노력하고 있었지만 조는 그런 어른들의 노력을 처참하게 망쳐놓고 싶어 했다. 그에게 우주는 불만스러운 방이었고 스코티의 몸은 갑갑한 침대였다. 아이가 한번 활개를 칠 때마다 모든 게 엉망진창이 되었다.

조가 다시 한 번 배를 찬다. '퉁'

존이 곁에 있었다면 그는 무슨 노력을 했을까? 스코티는 배를 손바닥으로 톡톡 치면서 생각했다. 남들도 다 겪는 일이니 무작정 참으라고 했을까? 자기를 귀찮게 하지 말라고 했을까? 아이가 양막에 싸여 발버둥 칠 때마다, 그 애의 짜증스런 심기가 위장으로 번져 나와 속을 매슥거리게 할 때마다, 존이 보고 싶었다. 어쩌면 아기는 부모 하나가 곁에 없어서 기분이 계속 불쾌한 것인지도 모른다. 조는 아빠가 누구인지 알고 있다. 아빠의 부재 역시도 안다. 엄마가 알고 있는 사실은 아이도 어렴풋이 느낀다. 스코티는 그런 확신이 들었다.

부질없는 상상 속에서 존은 자기중심적으로 행동한다. 스코티에게 같이 함선을 떠나자고 한다. 여기서 더 버틸 수는 없다고, 우린 나가야 한다고 말한다. 지부와 행성 간 정거장 역할을 겸하는 스테이션에 내려서 그 곳에서 아이를 낳은 다음 지구로 가자고 한다. 그건 실제로 스코티가 생각해본 방안이기도 했는데 (그 방안 속에 존이 없다는 점만이 상상과 달랐다), 커크와 본즈는 아이가 양수가 오늘 터질지 내일 터질지 모르는 급박한 처지가 아닌 이상 무조건 지구로 귀환하는 편이 낫다며 반대했다. 만약에 존이 스코티를 실제로 편들었더라면, 두 사람의 반대가 쉽게 먹히지는 않았을 테지만, 지금 스코티의 편은 없다. 다시 말해, 지금 같은 상황에서 최선의 길을 선택하지 않고 스코티의 의견을 우선적으로 생각하는 사람은 아무도 없다.

풀이 죽어 선실로 돌아온 날, 상상 속의 존은 아무 말 없이 스코티의 등을 문질러주었다. 셔츠 속으로 크고 차가운 손을 떠올린 순간, 스코티는 심적으로 위안 받을 뿐만 아니라 성적으로 동요하는 자신을 보게 되었다. 끔찍한 자기혐오는 당연한 수순으로 따라왔다. 갑자기 다 포기하고 싶어졌다. 우주선을 감싸는 어둠 속으로 뛰어들고 싶었다. 그리고 다신 돌아오고 싶지 않았다.

  
_\- 어느 날 달님은 토끼에게 말을 걸었어요. 안타까운 마음 때문이었지요. "토끼야, 무엇 때문에 슬프니?"_

_토끼가 눈물을 흘리면서 대답했어요. "제 곁에는 아무도 없기 때문이에요. 저도 가족이 있었으면 좋겠어요."_

  
_스코티는 거기까지 읽고 화면을 꺼버렸다._

우울함에 빠져들자면 한도 끝도 없겠지만 빠져 들어봐야 아무 소득도 없다. 거지발싸개 같은 놈의 애를 배서 우울증에 빠진 엄마들이 지금까지 몇 억명은 나왔겠지만, 그 몇 억명 전부가 임신 기간 내내 추억만 뜯어먹으면서 시름시름 앓지는 않았으리라. 몽고메리 스콧보다는 더 현실을 똑바로 보고 돌파구를 찾은 엄마들이, 그렇지 않은 엄마들보다 훨씬 많았을 것이다. 확실한건 오늘은 우울한 동화로 마음을 달랠 날이 아니라는 점이다. 아기가 다시 배를 통 찼다.

"작작해라, 이 녀석아."

스코티가 배를 쓸어내리면서 중얼거리자 아기는 잠잠해졌다. 말귀를 이렇게 잘 알아들으면서 어찌 이리 속을 썩일까. 조는 제멋대로였지만, 엄마의 영양분을 빼앗아 쓴 만큼 똑똑해지는 듯 했다. 스코티는 속으로 한탄했다.

'아빠를 바로 알아 볼 정도로 영리하다면 내 입장도 좀 생각해 달란 말이다.'

본즈는 조가 얼마나 영리한 아이인지 모른다. 스코티 빼곤 아무도 모를 테고, 스코티는 남들에게 영원히 알려줄 생각이 없었다. 다들 16주 즈음에 처음 태동이 온 것으로 알지만 실상은 14주에 조가 첫 발차기를 했으며, 아빠의 얼굴을 보고 음성을 듣는 순간 화를 냈다는 사실을 스코티는 혼자서만 알고 있을 참이었다. 스코티는 그 때 그 순간 깊은 곳으로부터 올라온 짧고 얕은 진동을 지금도 떠올릴 수 있었다. 찰나의 순간 스치고 지나가서 본인도 사실인지 의심했던 아기의 대답. 차마 본즈에게도 말 할 수 없었던 것을.

  
_"불완전하고, 금지됐고, 어디 가도 대우 받지 못할 아이야. 그렇다고 해도 낳을 건가?"_

  
_-......._

_"내가 그 아이를 영원히 자식으로 인정하지 않는다고 해도?"_

  
**_(통)_ **

 

어떻게 보면, 조가 자기를 둘러싼 모든 요소를 불만스러워 하는 것이 당연한 셈이다.

 

*

  
살아보면 완벽한 호재나 완벽한 악재는 없다는 사실을 깨닫게 된다.   
  
캐롤 마커스가 부인과 질환에 시달리는 것이 스코티와 본즈에게는 행운으로 작용했다. 캐롤 덕분에 본즈가 엽산제며 철분제를 계속 의료 탱크에 요구하고, 초음파 촬영기기를 상시 메디베이 한가운데 꺼내놓고 있어도 누가 뭐라는 사람이 없었다. 메디컬 리퀘스트 패드에는 모든 약이며 치료를 캐롤에게 제공할 것처럼 올려놓았지만, 약과 치료의 혜택을 실제로 받는 사람은 스코티였다. 이 꼼수를 처음 제안한 사람은 캐롤이었는데, 그녀가 지적해주지 않았더라면 본즈도 간과하고 넘어갔을 부분이었다.

"약물 사용 내역은 리퀘스트 패드에 전부 기록을 남겨야 하잖아요, 닥터. 우리가 아카데미에서 발표용 3D 프로젝터를 빌릴 때마다 학사 지원부에 대여 내역을 남겼던 것처럼요."

  
캐롤의 말은 액면 그대로 사실이었다. 그리고 중요한 이야기였다.

스타플리트 의료국은 트라클 법에 의거, 모든 의료부가 철저하게 함선 내의 의약품을 관리 감독하도록 요구한다. 처방의와 처방 내역, 환자의 신원을 명시한 정식 처방전을 리퀘스트 패드에 보내는 과정을 거치지 않고서는 누구든 메디베이의 캐비닛에서 파스 한 장 마음대로 빼올 수 없다. CMO도 예외는 아니다. 만에 하나 어떤 함선에서 누군가 리퀘스트를 보내지 않고 캐비닛이나 탱크에서 의약품을 마음대로 가져다 썼다는 사실이 밝혀지면, CMO를 포함한 의료부 소속 선원 모두가 일정기간 의료 면허 정지 처분을 받는다. 일종의 옐로우 카드다. 같은 일이 두 번 일어날 경우 의료국은 면허 정지라는 카드를 집어넣고 영구 면허 박탈이라는 카드를 꺼내든다. 의사에게는 단두대형이나 다를 바 없다.

이런 빡빡한 규정은 그 특성상 향정신성 약물을 다량 취급할 수밖에 없는 의료국의 입장, 그리고 스타플리트의 어두운 과거와 관련이 있다. 스타플리트는 한 번도 공식적으로 사실을 밝힌 적이 없으나 도시 전설은 여러 곳에서 떠돌았다. 20년 미션을 수행하고 돌아온 우주선 안에 약쟁이가 안 된 생물은 바퀴벌레 밖에 없더라, 함장도 부함장도 마약 쇼크로 죽어버려서 결국 자동 항법 장치가 지구로 함선을 끌고 왔다는 괴담을 한 번도 안 들어본 스타플리트 사람은 없었다. 아마 마커스 총사령관이나 파이크 제독이 막 아카데미 신입이 되었을 적에도 이미 낡은 이야기였을 것이다.

본즈는 도시 전설은 도시 전설이라고 생각하면서도, 그것이 어느 정도 근거가 있어서 생겨난 전설이라는 사실은 인정했다. 아닌 게 아니라 안타레스호 CMO는 약물 과용으로 항해 도중 급사했으며 핀타호의 부함장은 약에 취해 일시적으로 돌아버리는 바람에 지휘부 선원 두 명을 죽일 뻔 했다. 물론 안타레스호나 핀타호 모두 장기 미션용 함선이 아니었고, 둘 다 함장이 직접 마더쉽까지 운항했지만, 저런 내막이 밝혀진 이후 안타레스호와 핀타호 탐사대에 대한 대규모의 물갈이가 이루어졌다. 이 사연은 다른 도시전설과 달리 의료국 내부 인물 - 그 중에서도 급이 높은(다시 말해 나서서 스타플리트에 엿을 먹이기엔 너무 오래 단물을 빨아버린) 일부에게만 도는 이야기였으니 사실일 가능성이 높았다. 덧붙이자면 두 건 모두 최근 10년 안에 일어난 일이다. 의료국 규정의 엄격성은 최근 10년간 강도를 더해가기만 했지 절대 느슨해진 적이 없는데도 그랬다.  
  
물론 엽산제와 철분제, 초음파 검사용 크림은 어떻게 해도 못 된 용도로 써먹을 수가 없다. 남용한들 엽산과 철분이 풍부한 소변을 보는 결과밖에 낳지 않는다. 엽산과 철분과 크림을 마약으로 바꿀 수 있는 놈이 존재한다면 그 놈은 연금술사로 전직을 해야지 우주에서 죽치고 있을 일이 아니다. 그러나 의료국에는 씨알도 안 먹히는 이야기였다. 규정을 따르자면 본즈가 기록 없이 탱크에서 빼올 수 있는 물건은 생리 식염수와 반창고뿐이다. 결국 공식 환자인 캐롤의 도움이 있어야   
비공식 환자인 스코티에게 약제 처방이 가능했다.

스코티는 영양제 같은 건 그냥 자기 앞으로 처방해도 된다고 우겼다. 아무리 임신 사실을 밖으로 알리지 말아야 한다고 해도, 처방 기록까지 은폐할 정도로 조심스럽게 행동할 이유가 있느냐는 것이 그의 의문이었다. 메디컬 리퀘스트 내역은 보안 서버에 저장되어, 본즈와 스타플리트 의료국만이 열람할 수 있다. 제 3자는 고도의 해킹 실력을 갖추지 않는 이상 기록 열람이 불가능하다. 본즈와 캐롤은 말을 삼켰다.

_'필요하다면 기록까지 뒤질 수도 있어.'_

"어차피 나랑 그 허여멀건한 개자식이 입 다물고 있으면 아무도 모르는 일 아냐. 이렇게까지 해야 돼?" 스코티는 답답함을 못 참고 물었다.

"이렇게까지 해야 돼." 본즈가 대답했다. "네 아기를 달갑지 않게 여기는 놈들에게 한 치의 여지도 주고 싶지가 않구나, 나는."

캐롤이 스코티를 달랬다. 그녀는 자신이 할 일은 본즈에게 이름을 빌려주는 것 밖에 없다고, 그런건 친구라고 여기는 사람을 위해서 기꺼이 해야할 일이며 가장 쉬운 일이기도 하다고 주장했다.

"그래도 당신한테 미안하단 말이에요."

"어차피 저도 철분제는 계속 받아야 해요. 당신보다 더 메디베이에 자주 들락거려야 하고...더 상태가 안 좋은 환자죠. 그러니까 약 같은 건 그냥 내가 받게 냅둬요. 닥터 말마따나 여지는 없을수록 좋죠. 기록이란 건 나중에 불리하게 작용할 가능성이 큰 법이거든요."

그녀는 뒷말을 잇고 싶었다. _문제가 당신 생각보다 심각해요. 당신이 사랑한 사람의 가족들은 아마 아기를 증오할거예요. 그리고 내 아버지는 당신이 사랑한 사람을 없애고 싶어 해요. 그가 자신의 요구를 거부한데다, 언제 자신의 야망이며 위험한 비밀을 밖으로 털어놓을지 몰라서요. 이 두 가지 미움이 교차되는 지점에 스코티, 당신이 있어요. 누군가 존 해리슨을 무너뜨리기 위해 당신을 필요로 한다는 것이 가장 큰 불행이군요. 꼬투리를 잡는 순간 당신의 비밀을 집요하게 파고들 사람들이 누구인지 아직도 우리가 모른다는 건, 그 다음으로 큰 불행이고요._

하지만 그녀는 침묵을 지켰다. 커크가 부탁했기 때문이다. _나와 본즈와 당신이 스코티에게 알려줄 수 있는건 싱 일족에 관한 이야기뿐이야. 웹프레임건은 스코티에게 말하지 마. 이 안에 의심 가는 작자들이 드글거린다는 것도 이야기 하면 안 돼._ 그는 그 말을 하며 진지하게 옆통수에 난 혹을 가리켰다. _자기 애인이 죽을 뻔 했다고 내 머리를 스패너로 후려친 놈 성미를 어떻게 믿겠어. 분명 필요 이상으로 흥분하다가 해리슨에게 달려갈 거야. 99퍼센트 스파이들에게 들키고 말아._

캐롤은 스코티에게 행정 기록을 해킹하는 역할을 맡길 수도 있다고 주장했으나 커크의 반응은 부정적이었다. 그가 소통이 막힌 구간을 조사한다는 핑계로 아무것도 모르는 체콥을 시켜 엔터프라이즈호 기록을 샅샅이 뒤진지 오래였지만, 확실한 물증이 잡히는 구석이 발견되지 않았다. 그의 의견은 이랬다.

_스코티랑 아기는 최대한 마음 편하게 냅둬. 항해가 끝날때까지 불편함은 우리 몫으로만 남겨두자고._

캐롤은 그게 현명한 선택인지 확신할 수 없었다. 다만 그녀가 생각하기에 짐 커크는 나름대로 현명한 함장이었고, 결국 그녀는 상관이 이번에도 현명하길 바라며 뜻에 따랐다.

  
결과만 놓고보면 캐롤 마커스가 가장 현명했다.

 


End file.
